Der Schatten des Königs
by silverbullet27
Summary: Galbatorix ist König von Broddring, doch er strebt ein Imperium an. Immer mehr entfernen sich die Ziele Durzas von denen des Herrschers, doch ist der Schatten durch Blut und Magie gebunden. Zeitrahmen: Frühes Imperium - Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

** Der Schatten des Königs**

**Autorin:** silverbullet27

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Christopher Paolini, Random House, dem cbj-Verlag und 20th Century Fox – mit Ausnahme von Niniel und einigen anderen OCs, die auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und habe es auch nicht vor. Nach dem Spielen lege ich die Püppchen wieder brav zurück in die Spielkiste, versprochen!

**Rating:** ab 16 klingt gut und vertretbar…

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist die Fortsetzung von „Schattenspiele" und befasst sich mit den ersten Jahren von Durza im Neuen Imperium, dass er selbst mit aufbaut. Ursprünglich sollten beide Geschichten eine bilden, aber ich entschloss mich zu einem recht brachialen Einschnitt. Wo „Schattenspiele" schon eine Fortsetzung zu einer Fic („Die Wüstenratten") von mir war, so hoffe ich doch, dass ihr diese Geschichte auch wieder ohne Kenntnis der Vorgänger lesen könnt. Einige OCs werden auftauchen, die schon in den früheren Fics erwähnt wurden. Ich werde mich bemühen, jeweils eine kurze Erklärung zu geben wenn das der Fall ist, ohne den Ablauf der Geschichte zu stören. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, bitte meine unweigerlich auftauchenden A/Ns lesen, ja?

**Prolog**

Waren es wirklich erst drei Wochen seit der Vernichtung des Elfenheeres? Und auch erst zwei Wochen nach der Machtergreifung durch Galbatorix? Durza kam die Zeit viel länger vor. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er seitdem kaum ein paar Minuten allein gewesen war. Oder an der Tatsache, dass er bis zum Hals in Akten steckte, die er für den neuen König ordnen sollte. Erst die Akten ordnen, dann das Reich. Zumindest war wichtig, die tatsächlichen Funktionen der Adligen und anderen Würdenträger im Reich zu kennen, bevor sie unterstützt oder abgesetzt wurden.

Abgesetzt. Eine schmeichelnde Umschreibung für das, was den Hofschranzen widerfuhr, sobald ihre Nutzlosigkeit erkannt wurde. Auch wenn die Hinrichtungen nur als Gerüchte in der Stadt bekannt wurden, so war doch eine gewisse Anspannung, wenn nicht sogar Enttäuschung der Bevölkerung spürbar. Galbatorix brauchte dringend einen Auftritt, der seine Popularität stärken würde.

Und eben diesen Auftritt bereitete Durza gerade vor.

Oder auch nicht.

Abermals wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese ganze Aktenwälzerei zu nichts führte und klappte das Kontobuch der Leona-Region zu. Es gab so gut wie keinen Adligen, der nicht in die eigene Tasche wirtschaftete. Kaum ein etwas vermögender Haushalt oder größerer religiöser Orden verzichtete auf Sklaven. Korruption und Sklaverei anzuprangern schied also schon einmal aus, auch wenn das gemeine Volk das vielleicht – nein, ganz sicher – begrüßt hätte, denn die „Übeltäter" waren die Stützen des Reichs – vorläufig.

Müde rieb sich der Schatten die Schläfen und zwinkerte angestrengt mit den Augen. So viele Handschriften und kaum eine war auch nur annähernd leserlich… Er musste dringend aus dieser muffigen Kammer und frische Luft schnappen! Nicht, dass die Schreibkammer des ehemaligen Kanzlers nicht ungemein komfortabel gewesen wäre, aber nach zwei geschlagenen Wochen ertrug er die Wände um sich herum nicht mehr. Außerdem rannten zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit Boten ein und aus, die ihn mit neuen Akten, Mitteilungen und Anfragen überhäuften.

Der Morgen graute gerade, ein weiterer stickiger Tag in einer überfüllten Stadt, als Durza aus dem Palast schlich. Galbatorix war zwar ein Mensch, der seinen Tag früh begann, aber meist schickte er erst zur Mittagszeit nach dem Schatten. Und die anderen Wyrdfell – die neuen Drachenlords – waren entweder in den Provinzen unterwegs oder mit Sicherheit noch in ihren Betten. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden sollten Durza gehören – auch wenn bis dahin sein Schreibtisch wahrscheinlich endgültig überquoll.

Wieder keimte die unterdrückte Wut in ihm auf. Sein Stolz trieb ihn einerseits zu Hochleistungen, andererseits führte er auch dazu, dass er zutiefst unzufrieden mit seinem derzeitigen Status war. Handlanger. Schoßhund. Sklave. Gezwungen vorzugeben, ein menschlicher Zauberer zu sein. „Berater des Königs", so sein offizieller Rang. Kein Zustand für einen Schatten. Er hatte selbst noch vieles zu erledigen, _durfte_ das aber erst, wenn sein HERR ihm dies erlaubte. Durza hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten ganz Ilirea in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

„Tief durchatmen. Wut runterschlucken. Meine Zeit kommt schon noch…" Stumm spulte er sein neues Mantra immer und immer wieder in Gedanken ab und spazierte durch die Gassen der Königsstadt. Auf dem Roten Markt begannen die Händler, ihre Waren feilzubieten. Zeit, sich unter das Volk zu mischen und zu lauschen, vielleicht erfuhr er ja etwas Nützliches.

**Kapitel 1**

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Galbatorix und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

Durza räusperte sich verärgert. Das Bankett am vorherigen Abend und die unweigerlich geflossenen Weinströme hatten dem König Kopfschmerzen und eine gewisse Begriffsstutzigkeit beschert, die den sonst klaren Verstand seines „Herrn" lähmte. „Auch wenn die Hauptprobleme im Reich mangelnde Bildung, Korruption und ein immer weiter ausufernde Sklaverei sind, interessieren sich die Bürger hauptsächlich für ihren Magen und dass er gefüllt ist."

„Soweit waren wir schon…"

„Die Adligen und die verschiedenen Orden verlangen 15 von 100 von der Ernte der Bauern, bis zu 20 von 100 vom Einkommen der Kaufleute. Dem König – also Euch – stehen davon wieder 10 von 100 zu, die den Bauern noch zusätzlich berechnet werden. Da diese meist weder rechnen noch schreiben oder lesen können, fällt der Betrug meist nicht weiter auf. Bei den Kaufleuten hingegen wird offen mit Gewalt gedroht, um die Anteile für die Krone zusätzlich zu erpressen."

„…ja, es reicht. Ich weiß, das nennt sich Korruption. Überanspruche meine Geduld nicht, Durza!"

„Das Volk hungert."

„Was soll das? Die Getreideernten sind seit Jahren gut, die Speicher quellen über!"

„EURE Speicher und die der Adligen und Ordensgüter. Die meisten Bauern verkaufen _freiwillig_ ihre Kinder an ihre Herren, um weniger Abgaben zahlen zu müssen." Hatte der König ihn noch immer nicht verstanden?

„Durza… wenn unsere Unterhaltung einen Sinn haben soll, erkläre mir nicht, was ich selbst schon gelesen und erlebt habe!" flüsterte Galbatorix düster und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne seines Stuhls.

Ein entnervtes Seufzen wäre jetzt sicher schmerzhaft geworden, auch wenn es dem Schatten wahrlich auf der Seele lag. „Wenn Ihr das Volk gewinnen wollt ohne die Adligen zu verlieren, öffnet einen Eurer eigenen Speicher in der Stadt für die Bürger. Anschließend zerschlagt die Ordensgüter – oder zumindest die meisten davon, um die Bauern zu beruhigen."

Einen eisigen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Dann nickte Galbatorix leicht und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl, um ans Fenster zu treten. „…damit wären die Adligen gewarnt und die Ländereien würden zurück an die Krone fallen. Wer sich etwas davon verdienen will, wird sich loyal geben…"

Der Schatten lächelte kühl. „Kein Adliger würde es wagen, sich gegen Euch zu erheben. Nicht, nach den Kämpfen der letzten Monate, in denen Ihr immer siegreich ward!" In Gedanken setzte er noch hinzu: ‚…auch wenn ICH es war, der die meisten Siege vorbereitet hatte…'

„Glaube nicht, dass ich deinen Einsatz nicht zu schätzen wüsste, mein _Freund_" sagte der König beiläufig über seine Schulter hinweg und beobachtete weiter das Treiben auf dem Platz vor dem Palast.

Durza lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern schwieg.

„Aber eines hast du nicht bedacht… Die Gläubigen werden sich gegen mich stellen. Und das werden nicht wenige sein…"

Der Schatten zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bietet ihnen einen neuen Glauben an. Einen, deren Vertreter Euch ergeben sind."

Nun lachte Galbatorix laut auf, drehte sich dem irritierten Schatten zu und fragte: „Lass mich raten: die Brüder vom Helgrind? Der Orden, der seit ewigen Zeiten die Tore des Todes bewacht und eng mit Schatten wie dir verbunden ist?"

‚Gibt es irgendetwas, das Pamuk nicht ausgeplaudert hat?' fragte sich Durza wütend, verneigte sich jedoch lächelnd und meinte: „Wieder einmal bewundere ich Eure Weitsicht, mein König!"

„Mit Weitsicht hat das weniger zu tun als mit deiner Berechenbarkeit, Durza. Ein Schatten dient zuallererst sich selbst. Dein Vorgänger schloss sich mir freiwillig an, dich musste ich ja leider… hm… anders überzeugen."

Wieder verneigte sich der Schatten lächelnd, auch wenn ihm in diesem Moment mehr nach schreien und morden zumute war. Nie würde er die eiserne Umklammerung seines Herzens vergessen, mit der Galbatorix ihn zu seinem Sklaven gemacht hatte. „... und vergiss nicht: ich habe von deinem Herzblut gekostet. Ich kann dich jederzeit finden und bestrafen, wenn du eigene Wege zu gehen versuchen solltest..." Das waren Galbatorix' Worte gewesen. Später dann redete er von Vertrauen und _Freundschaft_, doch Durza zog es vor, niemandem zu vertrauen. Und erst recht nicht jemandem, der ihn so derart bedroht hatte. Ja, er hatte eigene Ziele und unterwarf sich nur widerwillig, aber solang diese mit denen des Königs vereinbar waren… Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich etwas vorzumachen: Er war Galbatorix ausgeliefert und er würde das Beste aus seiner höchst unangenehmen Situation machen.

Der König warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu und befahl: „Bereite alles vor. Ich will noch heute Nachmittag zu den Bürgern sprechen."

Stumm verbeugte sich Durza und wandte sich zum Gehen. Noch bevor er die mit reichlich Schnitzereien und Blattgold verzierte Doppeltür erreichte, begann er vor Wut und verletztem Stolz zu zittern. Eilig öffnete er die Tür und rannte durch die Flure des Palastes. Wenn er seine Freiheit zurückwollte, würde er gehorchen müssen.

TBC

A/N: Pamuk war der Schatten, der Galbatorix früher beraten hatte. Nachdem Durza ihn zurück auf die andere Seite geschickt hatte, nahm er unfreiwillig dessen Position ein – vergleiche „Schattenspiele", Kapitel 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Aus den Chroniken des Imperiums_

_Und so begab es sich am fünfzehnten Tag der Neuen Ordnung, dass König Galbatorix selbst zum Volke sprach._

_Versammelt hatte man sich auf dem Platze vor dem Palast, Bürger der Stadt und Bauern aus der Umgebung. Umgeben von einigen seiner Vertrauten und heldenhaften Mitstreitern, den Drachenlords, erschien der neue König vor dem Palast und wandte das Wort an seine Untertanen:_

„_Bürger! Volk von Broddring! Zwei lange Wochen sind vergangen, in denen wir euch warten ließen. Ich versprach euch eine Neue Ordnung, und diese sollt ihr bekommen. Doch zu undurchsichtig war das, was unter den schwachen Königen der Vergangenheit und dem übermächtigen Orden der Drachenreiter gediehen war. Zu sehr hatten die Elfen eure Arbeit, eure Leben, eure Ackerböden ausgenutzt. Ihr hungertet und sie verlangten noch mehr von euch. Ihr blutet und sie ließen euch weiterbluten. Damit soll es nun vorbei sein!"_

_Mit Äxten und eisernen Stangen bewehrt schritten nun die Drachenlords vor und brachen die Tore der königlichen Stadtspeicher auf, während unser geliebter König weiter sprach:_

„_Ich gebe euch Getreide! Ich gebe euch Fleisch! Nehmt, was ihr tragen könnt! Die Speicher quellen über! Für Jahre in die Zukunft hatten die alten Könige gehortet, während ihr hungertet! Nicht für sich, nein, sie horteten für die Drachenreiter! Damit sie das Reich schützen mochten!_

_Doch auch damit soll es nun genug sein! Wir werden uns selbst schützen! Jedem waffenfähigen Mann soll es frei stehen, zum Soldat des Reiches zu werden! Versorgt von mir, eurem König! Lang soll unserer Frieden und unsere Freiheit währen!"_

_Dann schritt der König zu seinen treuen Gefährten und verteilte mit ihnen bis in den Abend hinein Säcke von Getreide, Kisten von Zwiebeln, Laibe von Käse an das Volk. Gesungen und gefeiert wurde überall in der Stadt, die bald den Namen Urû'baen tragen sollte…_

Durza schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sollten die Menschen wirklich so leicht zufrieden zu stellen sein? Ein Sack Weizen, ein Schinken, ein Fass Bier und schon waren sie glücklich? War ein voller Magen es wert, über den Inhalt der Rede hinweg zu hören? Gut, Galbatorix hatte nur den Orden der Drachenreiter angeprangert. Absichtlich. Um in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten auch andere Orden bloß zu stellen. Und das mit Unterstützung der Bürger und Bauern.

Auch schien niemandem groß die Tragweite der Vergrößerung der Armee aufgefallen zu sein. Genährt vom König. Der wiederum vom Volk Abgaben für den Staatsunterhalt verlangte. Was für ein Irrsinn!

Er seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Er hatte noch zu tun. Angewidert blickte er auf die Stapel von Papieren und Kontobüchern, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch häuften. Es wurde Zeit, dass Galbatorix einen Kanzler ernannte, der fortan diesen Papierkrieg führen konnte. Aber wer kam schon dafür in Frage? Morzan war durch und durch ein Krieger. Wenn er gezwungen wurde, einige Tage still zu sitzen, begann er zu trinken. Torwec war zu jung und unerfahren, um zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Olia, die blonde Wyrdfell, ja, sie war geduldig und erfahren. Er sollte sie als Kanzlerin vorschlagen! Am besten… nun ja, morgen. Heute war wohl nicht mehr viel mit dem König zu bereden, wenn er den endlich fertig damit war, sich bejubeln und feiern zu lassen.

Am nächsten Tag zur Mittagszeit rief der neue König den Schatten zu sich: „Mein Freund, ich stehe in deiner Schuld!"

Was sollte das denn schon wieder? Misstrauisch verbeugte Durza sich und deutete ein Lächeln an. Wenn Galbatorix vorhatte, ihn freizulassen, hätte er wohl anders die Unterhaltung begonnen.

„Ohne die Öffnung der Vorratsspeicher hätten wir nicht so viel Begeisterung geerntet!" Lächelnd schlug der König dem Schatten auf die Schulter und führte ihn zum offenen Fenster. „Heute arbeiten und handeln die Bürger des Reiches in dem Glauben, dass sie selbst nun Anteil am Geschehen hätten! Dass sie verstanden und ernst genommen werden! Was für ein Triumph!"

Ja, ja. Aber nur solang, bis sie verstehen würden, was wirklich geschah. „Nur ein Sieg von Vielen, die noch folgen werden, mein König."

„Ich hatte dir versprochen, dir ein Refugium zur Verfügung zu stellen, mein Freund, und heute ist es soweit!" Galbatorix klatschte kurz in die Hände und ein livrierter Diener erschien in der Tür. „Führe uns zu Lord Durzas neuem Gemach!"

Wie? Was? „Hier im Palast?" Refugium bedeutet ‚Zuflucht', nicht ‚dauerhaft verfügbar'! „Mein König, diese Ehre kann ich nicht annehmen!"

„Oh doch, das wirst du!" Lachend zog Galbatorix den überraschten Schatten am Arm mit sich, während sie der Diener gemessenen Schrittes durch die Flure und Treppenhäuser des Palastes führte. „Du hast dir einen Platz in meiner Nähe verdient, Durza! Im Palast gibt es eine Bibliothek und der Weg zur Großen Bibliothek ist von hier nicht weit – welcher Ort wäre geeigneter?"

Einer ganz weit weg von Euch! „Ich wüsste keinen, mein König!" Hedarth? Reavstone? Eoam?

Ein Stirnrunzeln überflog die Miene des Königs. „Außerdem wirst du morgen Abend beim Staatsbankett anwesend sein. Ich habe die Adligen aus den Provinzen geladen, außerdem werden alle meine Getreuen bis dahin noch eintreffen."

Der Diener hielt vor einer mit Schnitzereien versehenen Doppeltür an, öffnete sie und verbeugte sich, während der König und sein Begleiter hindurch schritten.

Das Gemach war weit mehr als nur zweckmäßig. Große, mit Buntglas verzierte Fenster ließen eine Flut von Sonnenlicht ein. Ein nahezu riesiges, mit Pelzen und Samt bedecktes Bett nahm eine geräumige Nische ein. Gegenüberliegend säumten Regale voller Bücher eine Wand, dahinter war ein Holzzuber durch Vorhänge den direkten Blicken von der Tür verborgen. Mitten im Raum stand ein langer, massiver Tisch, an dessen einen Ende sich ein gepolsterter Sessel befand.

„Dies, Durza, wird dein neues Heim sein. Dir wird alles, was du benötigst, gebracht werden. Du kannst ein- und ausgehen, wie es dir beliebt. Allerdings…" Nun wurde Galbatorix ernst und seine Stimme eisig: „…wirst du dich zu meiner Verfügung halten. Noch ist deine Arbeit nicht beendet!"

Als hätte er das nicht schon geahnt. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Euch weiterhin zu dienen, mein König!" Der Schatten verbeugte sich tief und bemühte sich, dem davoneilenden König nicht hinterher zu schauen. Seine Abscheu, Wut und Enttäuschung hätte er nicht in seinen Blicken verbergen können.

Kaum hatte der Diener die Tür von außen geschlossen, ließ sich Durza seufzend auf die Bettkante sinken. Nun ja. Besser als eine Zelle im Kerker war dieses Gemach wirklich. Der Kamin versprach, kalte Winternächte zu wärmen, die Truhen und Schränke konnten mit Kräutern und Ölen gefüllt werden, die Bücher würde er aussortieren, es gab genug Platz für die Dinge, die er aus seiner alten Kammer im Drachenreiterhort holen würde…

„JIERDA!" Krachend zerbarst eine mannshohe Vase. Heulend vor Wut zerstörte Durza alles im Gemach, was ihm nutzlos erschien, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. DAS war wirklich nicht das, was der Schatten sich vorgestellt hatte!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Im Nachhinein fragte sich Durza noch häufig, ob es überhaupt hätte anders kommen können, als es gekommen war. Wenn er seinen Mund gehalten hätte. Wenn die Gräfin nicht so aufmerksam gewesen wäre. Wenn er dieses Kind gleich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung getötet hätte. Wenn er überhaupt nicht zu diesem Bankett gegangen wäre.

Alles fing recht harmlos an. Der Schatten betrat in menschlicher Maskerade den Großen Speisesaal, wurde zu seinem Platz geführt, schaute sich gelangweilt um und ließ sich kurzfristig in ein Gespräch mit seiner Sitznachbarin zur Linken verwickeln – eine wohl sehr attraktive Adlige von den Inseln, die Durza nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Er tauschte Floskeln aus und starrte ins Leere, während die Speisen aufgetragen wurden. Ein Räuspern ließ ihn aufhorchen – Torwec, der zwei Plätze weiter saß, bedeutete ihm, etwas von den Speisen auf seinen Teller zu häufen.

„Lord Torwec hat Recht, junger Mann! Ihr seid viel zu dünn und müsst dringend etwas essen!" flüsterte die ältere Dame zu seiner Rechten ihm ins Ohr und lächelte.

Verstört schaute Durza erst sie an, dann den Diener hinter ihm mit einem riesigen Teller voll Fasanenfilets auf dem Arm und ließ sich einige Fleischstücke auf den Teller legen. „Ich war wohl mit den Gedanken woanders" rechtfertigte er sich flüsternd und begann, das Geflügel von einem Tellerrand zum anderen zu schieben.

Die Dame zur Rechten hob kurz die Augenbrauen, dann winkte sie ein Mädchen heran, das wohl ihre Zofe war. „Niniel, gib mir bitte meine Magentinktur, ich verspüre schon wieder dieses Kneifen…"

Das Mädchen flüsterte: „Mylady, ich habe das Fläschchen in Eurem Gemach vergessen…"

„Dann geh und hole es, unfähiges Ding!" fauchte die Lady und lächelte den Schatten entschuldigend an. „Erst vor ein paar Wochen hat sie eines meiner Kleider fast ruiniert! Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihr gelungen ist, aber irgendwie hat sie die Flecken doch noch entfernen können. Wenn sie nur nicht so vergesslich wäre…"

Durza nickte geistesabwesend und stocherte weiter in dem Geflügelmassaker auf seinem Teller herum.

„Gutes Personal ist nur schwer zu finden heutzutage, nicht wahr?" bohrte die Lady weiter.

Gute Gesprächspartner noch schwerer. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe noch nie welches gesucht."

„Wirklich?" Hochgezogene Brauen. „Das erklärt… nun ja."

Nun wurde der Schatten neugierig und verengte unwillkürlich die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er betont neutral fragte: „Was erklärt es, Lady…?"

„Lady Marita, Gräfin der Belatona – Provinz. Ihr seid Lord Durza, nicht wahr? Zauberer und Berater unseres neuen Königs! Ich wollte Euch nicht verärgern…" entschuldigte sich die Dame und beugte sich weit zu ihm hinüber um fast unhörbar zu flüstern: „…einem guten Kammerdiener wäre der Riss in Eurem Ärmel aufgefallen, mein Lieber…" Nachdem sie sich mit der Serviette den Mund abgetupft hatte, flüsterte sie weiter: „Einem Mann von Eurem Stand sollte jemand bei so alltäglichen Dingen zur Hand gehen! Ihr habt sicher weit Wichtigeres zu tun, aber bei Hofe… achtet man auf solche Kleinigkeiten, müsst Ihr wissen!"

Bei allen Elementen! Was konnte noch unwichtiger sein, als solches Hofschranzen – Gewäsch? Er war ein Schatten, verflucht! Ein Dämon in einer okkupierten Hülle! Wie egal war ihm wohl seine Kleidung solang sie zweckmäßig war! Er zwang sich zu einem falschen Lächeln und raunte zurück: „Ich werde mir das für die Zukunft merken, Lady Marita!" Ein weiterer Angriff mit Messer und Gabel auf die eh schon zerfaserten Geflügelreste auf seinem Teller.

„Eure Medizin, Mylady." Eine blasse Hand reichte einen vornehmen Flakon zwischen Durza und der Gräfin hindurch. Er schaute kurz auf und blickte in ein schmales, ihm durchaus bekanntes Gesicht: das war das Mädchen aus der Großen Bibliothek! Anscheinend hatte sie nicht nach einem Rezept für ein Gift sondern eher einem Fleckentferner gesucht. Wie enttäuschend.

Lady Marita ergriff den Flakon und machte eine unwirsche Bewegung, um die Zofe zu vertreiben, bevor sie einen Schluck aus der Flasche trank. „Das hat ja ewig gedauert…"

Durza zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens hat sie Euren Auftrag gewissenhaft erfüllt."

„Tz. Ich sollte eine meiner anderen Zofen zu solchen Veranstaltungen mitnehmen. Und dieses Ding loswerden! Sie macht mehr Ärger, als alle meine Diener sonst zusammen!" Ein unterdrücktes Rülpsen folgte.

„Ihr solltet vor allem Euren Statthalter loswerden" erklärte der Schatten beiläufig und biss sich sofort auf die Zunge.

„W-wie meint Ihr das?" fragte Lady Marita stammelnd und ließ ihre beringten Hände unter die Tischplatte sinken, woraufhin sich etliche Augenpaare zu ihnen umdrehten.

Hätte Durza erröten können, seine Wangen hätten die Farbe von Tomaten angenommen. Blicke durchbohrten ihn, nicht nur von den Umsitzenden, sondern besonders vom König am Vorsitz der Tafel. Bevor der Schatten zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, erhob sich Galbatorix, räusperte sich vernehmlich und seine tiefe Stimme verkündete: „Was mein Berater damit meint, Lords und Ladys, ist schlicht und ergreifend, dass in vielen Eurer Einflussgebiete die Korruption vorherrscht. Nicht wenige Eurer Beamten wirtschaften an Euch vorbei – erheben Steuern und Abgaben, von denen Ihr nie etwas sehen werdet." Er nickte in die Richtung des Schattens und erklärte: „Lord Durza hat in den vergangenen Wochen die Kontoführung Eurer Grafschaften und Herzogtümer überprüft. Ich habe Euch alle in den Palast geladen, nicht nur, um dieses Bankett mit Euch zu feiern, sondern auch, um Euch in den nächsten Tagen über die Vorgänge in Euren Provinzen aufzuklären." Der König lächelte und fuhr fort: „…aber nicht an diesem Abend. Heute wollen wir feiern." Er erhob das Glas und prostete den Anwesenden, immer noch schockierten zu: „Auf ein gerechteres Reich! Mit Euch und mit mir!"

Wieder erstaunte Galbatorix den Schatten: mit wenigen Worten war es ihm gelungen, die Gesellschaft zu beruhigen und sogar eine noch entspanntere Atmosphäre zu schaffen – waren zuvor etliche der Adligen verunsichert über den Grund ihrer Einladung zum Hof gewesen, so schienen sie nun geradezu erleichtert. Durza fragte sich, wie schnell er jetzt wohl noch das Bankett verlassen konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen…

In dieser Nacht hatte der Schatten sich lang hin und her gewälzt – es war Zeit, den Körper zu regenerieren, nur sein Geist – oder vielmehr: seine Geister – waren nicht wirklich bereit dazu. Endlich fiel er in einen unruhigen Wachschlaf, aus dem er am nächsten Morgen von einem lächelnden Gesicht und dem Gestank nach Zwiebeln und Milch geweckt werden sollte.

„Lord Durza? Lady Marita schickt mich." Unsicherheit. „Ich habe Euch Frühstück gebracht, Mylord…" Es war das Mädchen Niniel.

TBC

A/N: Niniel und Durza begegneten sich das erste Mal in „Schattenspiele", Kapitel 19


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Zwiebeln. Milch. Brot und Käse. Durza wurde übel. Warum in aller Welt aßen Menschen bloß ständig Zwiebeln? Oder tranken Milch? Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte zu der verschüchterten Zofe: „Richte deiner Herrin meinen Dank aus. Ich weiß ihre Fürsorge wirklich zu schätzen. Und nun geh…" Müde setzte er sich auf und stützte seinen schmerzenden Kopf in den Händen auf. Er hätte viel länger schlafen müssen, um sich zu erholen, auch wenn er diesen Zustand nicht im Geringsten mochte.

Er holte tief Atem und stutze. Da war noch ein Geruch, der sich Mühe gab, den Zwiebel- und Milchgestank zu übertünchen: Parfüm. Eine schwere Mischung aus Rose, Sandelholz und Moschus. Und noch andere Gerüche… menschliche Gerüche. Wütend hob er den Blick und sah, dass die Zofe sich keinen Zoll gerührt hatte. „Was ist? Hörst du schlecht?"

Das Mädchen senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippen. Durza stand auf und schlich bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu. „Ich sagte: geh. Also warum bist du noch hier?"

„Lady Marita befahl mir, bei Euch zu bleiben, Mylord…" stammelte Niniel und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Und wozu, wenn ich fragen darf?" zischte der Schatten und verdrehte den Kopf so, dass er der Zofe in die Augen blicken konnte.

Sie schluckte, dann flüsterte sie stammelnd: „…wofür Ihr auch immer wollt, Mylord…"

Nun war Durza doch etwas verwirrt. „Wofür auch immer ich… was soll der Unsinn?" Zornig packte er das Mädchen am Oberarm und zerrte sie aus seinem Gemach hinaus in den Gang: „Bring mich zu Deiner Herrin, ich denke, ich muss etwas mit ihr besprechen!" Er ließ sie los und folgte ihr durch die Flure und Treppenhäuser bis zu den Räumen der Lady. Abrupt drehte Niniel sich hier um und sah ihn flehend an: „Bitte, Mylord, ich…"

Ungeduldig schubste der Schatten sie aus dem Weg und klopfte an die Doppeltür. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht acht Jahren einen Türflügel öffnete und den Besucher fragend anblickte. Durza setzte sein freundlichstes Katzenlächeln auf und bat um Einlass. „Ich wollte Lady Marita persönlich danken und ihr ihre Zofe zurückbringen…"

Von drinnen erklang eine verschlafene Stimme: „Wer ist das? Ich bin noch nicht bereit für Besucher…"

Beim Klang der weiblichen Stimme versteckte sich Niniel hinter dem Schatten und klammerte sich an seinen Rock. Irritiert versuchte dieser, das Mädchen abzuschütteln und gleichzeitig zu antworten: „Lord Durza, Mylady. Ich wollte Euch Eure Zofe zurückbringen und mich für Eure Freundlichkeit bedanken…" Nun zupfte das Mädchen auch noch an ihm herum! Was geschah hier eigentlich?

Hektisches Geraschel vom Inneren des Gemachs, dann: „Gebt mir zwei Minuten!" und die Achtjährige knallte dem Schatten den Türflügel vor der Nase zu.

Zu erstaunt um wütend zu werden trat Durza einen Schritt zurück und ergriff Niniel bei den Haaren, um sie von seinem Rücken wegzubekommen und vor sich hinzustellen. „Was… ist… hier… LOS?" Grob packte er die Zofe am Kinn und zwang sie, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Doch statt einer Antwort ertönte nur Schluchzen. Das war sinnlos. Außerdem öffnete das kleine Mädchen gerade wieder die Tür und bedeute ihm, einzutreten.

Die Luft im Gemach war zum Schneiden. Parfümgeruch und menschliche Ausdünstungen paarten sich mit dem Rauch aus dem schlecht abziehenden Kamin. Zwei weitere Zofen bemühten sich, die schweren Samtvorhänge der Fenster zu öffnen, doch an das Öffnen eines Fensters schien keine von ihnen zu denken. Warum auch? Menschen schienen Gestank zu lieben. Das Angenehme an den Wyrdfell war ja nicht zuletzt ihre penible Körperpflege. Und mit viel mehr Menschen hatte es der Schatten noch nicht länger aushalten müssen. Wieder regte sich Ekel in ihm und er schluckte ihn hinunter.

Die kleine Zofe zog leicht an seinem Arm und bedeutete ihm, ihr um eine Ecke zu folgen. Dort thronte Lady Marita in einem Berg von Kissen, Pelzen, Samtdecken und… Parfümwolken. Statt sich zu waschen hatte die Dame anscheinend nur eine weitere Schicht Rose und Sandelholz aufgetragen… Kein Wunder, dass aus Niniels Kleidern ein ähnlicher Geruch heraus stieg. Wahrscheinlich saugten seine eigenen Kleider gerade ebenfalls diesen… stinkenden „Wohlgeruch" auf.

„Lord Durza! Ich hatte Euch nicht erwartet, entschuldigt bitte meine… Aufmachung! Womit kann ich Euch behilflich sein?" Die Stimme der Lady war rau wie nach einem Gelage, ihre Augen blutunterlaufen und hastig überschminkt, einige Locken kämpften gegen die schnell gekämmte Frisur an – im Großen und Ganzen ein Anblick, auf den Durza gern verzichtet hätte.

Er räusperte sich und griff hinter seinen Rücken, um das Mädchen Niniel hervorzuziehen, die sich wieder zu verstecken suchte. „Ich wollte mich für Eure Freundlichkeit bedanken und Euch Eure Zofe zurückbringen, Mylady. Außerdem schmeichelt Euch das Morgenlicht, was hätte ich also zu entschuldigen, Lady Marita?"

„Oh nein… Niniel, hast du es seiner Lordschaft etwa nicht gesagt?" Entschuldigend lächelnd richtete sich die Lady in ihrer Bettstatt auf und deutete auf einen eilig von den kleinen Zofen heran geschleppten Sessel. „Heute Nacht habe ich noch lang mit unserem König gesprochen. Ich bin Euch ja so dankbar, dass Ihr Euch so sorgfältig mit meiner Grafschaft auseinandergesetzt habt, Lord Durza!"

Der Schatten setzte sich und lauschte mit zunehmender Ungeduld.

„Ich habe noch heute Nacht Boten ausgeschickt. Der Statthalter und die anderen Beamten, deren Betrug ihr aufdecken konntet, werden so schnell wie möglich festgesetzt." Lady Marita lächelte und fügte hinzu: „Dem König habe ich meine Treue und die meiner Untertanen und Soldaten geschworen. Doch was konnte ich wohl schon für Euch tun? Und dann fiel mir wieder der Riss in Eurem Ärmel ein…"

Oh. Nein. Langsam dämmerte es dem Schatten, warum Niniel partout nicht gehen wollte…

„Ihr _braucht_ jemanden, der sich um Euch kümmert, Mylord. Jemand, der Eure Kleider wäscht und flickt. Jemand, der Euch die Mahlzeiten bringt und Eure Gemächer reinigt. Ihr habt weit Wichtigeres zu tun als Berater des Königs!" Bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Ich habe Euch Niniel geschenkt. Sie ist nun Eure Kammerdienerin, Mylord…"

Nun besaß der Sklave des Königs also selbst eine Sklavin… wie absurd!

TBC

A/N: Bei wem nun die Mary-Sue-Alarmglocken schrillen: keine Panik, Niniel bleibt nur ein Gimmick. Weder wird es unzüchtige Szenen geben (zumindest nicht mit Niniel), noch wird sie eine Hauptperson werden. Ich dachte mir nur, es könnten so einige witzige Szenen entstehen… also: weiterlesen, klar? +g+


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Schweigend waren Durza und Niniel zu den Gemächern des Schattens zurückgekehrt. Zu viele absurde Gedankenblitze schossen ihm durch den Kopf, um auch noch ein Gespräch zu führen mit einer Zwölfjährigen, die ihm nun _gehörte_. Was, beim Helgrind, sollte er denn nur mit einer Zofe?

Kaum waren sie wieder in seiner Unterkunft, befahl er barsch: „Lass ein Bad ein!" Dann setzte er sich in seinen Stuhl am Kopfende des langen Tisches, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und lauschte still in sich hinein. Carsaib und Anjia verfluchten leidenschaftlich die Sklaverei und verlangten die Freilassung des Mädchens. Verständlich. Beide waren ihr gesamtes Leben, bevor sie Teil von Durza, dem Schatten, wurden, vor Sklavenjägern geflüchtet oder hatten sie bekämpft. Carsaib hatte zuerst seine Eltern durch Sklavenhändler verloren, dann Haeg, seinen Lehrmeister. Anjia war Haegs Tochter gewesen. Der Schmerz und die Wut der beiden hatte schließlich zu Durzas Neuerschaffung geführt… mehr oder weniger…

Aber sie freilassen? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Lady Marita wäre enttäuscht, der Hof würde sich gegen ihn stellen… warum interessierte es ihn eigentlich, was diese Hofschranzen von ihm dachten? Weil er Wert auf körperliche Unversehrtheit legte. Und der König hatte ihm nach seinem gestrigen Ausrutscher doch recht deutlich gemacht, dass es besser war, sich den Gepflogenheiten des Hofes anzupassen und nicht zuletzt erst dann den Mund aufzumachen, wenn der König ihm dies erlaubte. Geistesabwesend strich er sich über den Arm, der in der Nacht wie von Säure überschüttet gebrannt hatte, bis Galbatorix seinen Fluch von ihm nahm.

Stille. Anjia meldete sich zu Wort. Ein kleines Mädchen freizulassen war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Woher kam Niniel denn? Wo waren ihre Eltern, wenn sie noch welche besaß? Welches Schicksal würde sie wohl erwarten, wenn sie in einer Stadt wie Ilirea versuchte, sich selbst durchzuschlagen? Der nächste Sklavenhändler? Prostitution? Durza war das egal. Es gab Schlimmeres.

Und was? Carsaib mischte sich ein. Ein „Leben" als minderwertiger Geist im Körper eines Schatten? Nein. Ewige Unruhe. Keinen Tod finden zu können. Kein Leben zu finden. Warum diskutierte Durza eigentlich mit seinen „Mitbewohnern"? Weil er unsicher war.

„Mylord? Das Bad ist bereit." Niniel lächelte entschuldigend, als sie ihren Herrn aus seinen Gedanken hoch schreckte.

„Gut. Zieh dich aus und steig in den Zuber." Endlich hatte der Schatten einen Entschluss gefasst. „Nun schau nicht wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen! Steig ins Wasser und wasch dich! GRÜNDLICH!" Wenn er das Mädchen schon behalten musste, würde er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr stank.

Kaum hatte die Zofe ihre Kleider ausgezogen, ließ Durza sie mit einer Handbewegung in das Feuer des Kamins fliegen, über dem das Mädchen bis vor einigen Minuten noch das Badewasser erhitzt hatte. „Nun mach schon! Ich werde dir neue Kleider besorgen…" Damit ließ der Schatten das Mädchen allein und begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Haushofmeister. Wenn es einen Schneider gab, der die Uniformen der Lakaien herstellte, hatte dieser sicher auch einige schlichte Kleider für Zofen im Sortiment.

„Du hast WAS?" Torwec verschluckte sich vor Lachen an dem dünnen Bier, das er zum Mittagsmahl trank.

„Hör auf zu lachen und sage mir lieber, wo das Mädchen schlafen soll!" Durza war entnervt. Waren schon die Verhandlungen mit dem Schneider nervenaufreibend gewesen (woher sollte er auch die Kleidergröße seiner Zofe kennen?), brauchte er jetzt nicht noch das Gelächter des einzigen Wyrdfell, dem er so weit vertraute, ihm sein Dilemma zu beichten.

Immer noch lachend und prustend schüttelte der Drachenreiter den Kopf. „Durza, dieser Hof schafft uns alle…" Mühsam riss er sich zusammen und fuhr fort: „MIR hat Galbatorix einen Kammerdiener aufgezwungen. Der Mann ist doppelt so alt wie ich, schläft vor meiner Tür und schnarcht lauter als Jura! Aber ein kleines Mädchen…"

„Ja, ja! Ich weiß. Sehr witzig. Das Letzte, was ich brauchte." So lustig fand der Schatten diesen Umstand nun auch wieder nicht. „In meinen Räumen kann das Mädchen ja wohl kaum bleiben. Zumindest nicht, wenn… wenn der König meine Tarnung nicht gefährdet sehen möchte."

„Nein, das wohl nicht." Der Drachenreiter war nun wieder ernst. „Ich weiß, dass die Küchenmägde eine Unterkunft im Palast haben. Vielleicht ist da ja noch Platz für… wie hieß sie noch gleich?"

„Niniel. Meine _Zofe_ heißt Niniel." Eigentlich hatte Durza einen erneuten Lachanfall befürchtet und war erstaunt, dass Torwec weiterhin ernst blieb.

„Tja. So dekadent wie einige Höflinge sind, aber ein erwachsener Mann und ein kleines Mädchen in ein und demselben Gemach über Nacht ist selbst hier skandalös. Ich würde wirklich versuchen, sie bei den Mägden unterzubringen."

Der Schatten nickte. Er musste Niniel wenigstens über Nacht loswerden und das schien ihm die beste Lösung zu sein. Hoffentlich war inzwischen der Schneider fertig mit den Kleidern und hatte sie in sein Gemach gebracht… Nachdem er einen Schlafplatz für das Mädchen gefunden hatte, kehrte er in seine Räume zurück – und stutzte.

Die Fenster waren weit geöffnet, Staub wirbelte durch die Lichtstrahlen und mittendrin schwang Niniel einen Besen. Tisch und Bücherregale blitzten vor Sauberkeit, das Bett war aufgeschüttelt und gemacht, der Zuber war ausgelassen und noch lag ein leichter Seifengeruch in der Luft. Vielleicht war das Mädchen ja doch zu etwas Nutze?

„Könntest… könntest du bitte kurz mit diesem Kram aufhören?" Durza ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und deutete auf einen Hocker. „Setz dich. Wir müssen etwas klären. Zuallererst… ich hasse Zwiebeln. Und ich hasse Milch. Fast so sehr wie ungewaschene und…oder parfümierte Menschen."

Etwas verwirrt lauschte Niniel den Anweisungen, die der Schatten ihr gab. So seltsam, wie ihr einige Wünsche ihres neuen Herrn auch vorkamen, sie hatte gelernt, alles zu akzeptieren. Was sie nicht wirklich gelernt hatte war, nicht zu hinterfragen. Mühsam verbiss sie sich ihre Fragen und schaute Durza unverwandt an, auch als dieser längst geendet hatte.

„Was? Was ist?" Hatte er irgendetwas vergessen?

„Meine Kleider… meine alten Kleider… wie habt Ihr das gemacht vorhin? Wieso sind sie ins Feuer geflogen?" Was für eine dumme Frage! Aber es war das erste, was Niniel auf der Zunge lag. Sicher war ihr neuer Herr ein Zauberer… das hatte man sich am Hof ja schon erzählt, hinter vorgehaltener Hand…

Durza seufzte. „Ich kann zaubern. Welch Überraschung… Und du kannst lesen, oder?"

Niniel nickte.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Meine Mutter brachte es mir bei, bevor… bevor ich verkauft wurde."

Wollte Durza wirklich die herzzerreißende Geschichte einer Sklavin hören? Nein. Er würde schon herausfinden, wie gut seine Dienerin lesen konnte, mehr interessierte ihn nicht. „Wie dem auch sei… du wirst mir jetzt helfen, die Bücher hier auszusortieren. Was ich nicht brauche, bringen wir in die Bibliothek. Und was ich brauche, werden wir von dort holen."

Wie sich zeigen sollte, war das Mädchen Niniel wirklich zu etwas Nutze, mit dem auch Durza etwas anfangen konnte. Und wenn es nur war, dass sie täglich einen Eimer Tierblut aus der Küche mitbrachte…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

In den nächsten Wochen bediente sich Galbatorix nur sporadisch der Dienste seines Schattens. Olia, die blonde Wyrdfell, hatte die Aufgaben eines Kanzlers übernommen, womit ein großer Teil Arbeit von Durzas Schultern genommen wurde.

Die anderen Drachenlords halfen den Adligen, in ihren Grafschaften und Herzogtümern die korrupten Beamten abzusetzen und eine zentralere Führungspolitik zu etablieren. In der Zwischenzeit schickte der neue König Herolde in jede Stadt, jedes Dorf und lies die Verfehlungen des Ordens der Drachenreiter verlesen – nachdem Durza die Texte dafür mit ihm zusammen verfasst hatte. Galbatorix war ein brillanter Stratege, ein großer Dogmatiker, allerdings neigte er zum Überlesen von wichtigen Kleinigkeiten, die wiederum Durza ins Auge sprangen.

Die übrige Zeit verbrachte der Schatten in den beiden Bibliotheken der Stadt, immer begleitet von seiner Dienerin Niniel. Diese konnte zwar – wie Durza zu seinem Bedauern feststellen musste – nur die in Broddring übliche Runenschrift entziffern, dieses aber zunehmend flüssiger. Und er konnte sie selbständig zu Regalen schicken, um Bücher zurückzustellen oder bestimmte zu holen, wenn er ihr die Titel auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja im Laufe der Jahre (Durza hatte mittlerweile die Hoffnung aufgegeben, in absehbarer Zeit aus den Diensten des Königs entlassen zu werden) die eine oder andere Schrift beibringen, die von den Gelehrten Alagaësias in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten verwendet worden war.

Auch wenn das Getuschel nie abreißen sollte, man hatte sich am Hof mittlerweile an das ungleiche Gespann gewöhnt. Der Zauberer geistesabwesend vorneweg, das Mädchen mit einem Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm hintendrein. Oder beide trugen Kisten mit seltsamen Glasinstrumenten, Kräutertöpfen und Flakons mit schillernden Flüssigkeiten aus der Unterstadt hinauf in das Gemach des Zauberers. Einzig der Eimer frischen Tierbluts aus der Schlachterei des Palastes, den Niniel täglich allein nach oben trug, verstörte die Höflinge nachhaltig. Blutmagie, so raunte man, würde der Berater des Königs praktizieren. Aber was genau mit dem Blut geschah, hätte nicht einmal Niniel beantworten können.

Der Sommer war mittlerweile dem Herbst gewichen und heftige Stürme tobten über das Land, als Galbatorix selbst die Unterkunft des Schattens aufsuchte. Erschrocken wich Niniel von der Tür zurück, die sie auf heftiges Klopfen hin geöffnet hatte und verbeugte sich tief, als der König ins Gemach eintrat, gefolgt von Lord Morzan.

Durza hatte sich tief in ein Buch vergraben und bekam von dem hohen Besuch zunächst nichts mit. Erst ein kehliges Räuspern ließ ihn hochblicken und dann erschrecken. „Mein König?" Hastig erhob er sich von seinem Sessel und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Galbatorix hob gelangweilt die Augenbrauen und blickte sich um. „So, so. Du hast dich also schon eingelebt…" Unmengen von Büchern waren in Regalen verstaut, eine komplizierte alchemistische Apparatur bedeckte einen Großteil des langen Tisches, verwirrend detailreiche magische Zeichnungen waren auf dem Boden und den Wänden mit rostbrauner Farbe aufgemalt und über dem Feuer im Kamin brodelte ein Topf.

Der Schatten antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur verlegen. Was hätte er darauf schon erwidern können? Dass der König ihn irgendwann besuchte, damit hatte er schon gerechnet gehabt. Aber warum Morzan, der ihn nicht aus den finster blickenden Augen ließ, mitgekommen war, verwirrte ihn.

„Womit kann ich Euch dienen, mein König?" fragte er und riss sich von Morzans Blick los.

Obwohl es draußen heftig stürmte und regnete, war eines der großen Bleiglasfenster geöffnet und Galbatorix trat heran, um nach draußen zu sehen. Das Fenster lag zur wetterabgewandten Seite des Palastes und tief unten war der Palastgarten zu erkennen, der sich jetzt im Herbst Grau in Grau zeigte. „Ich komme, um dir einen Auftrag zu erteilen, mein _Freund_."

Der Ton bedeutete nichts Gutes, so viel war sicher. Während sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten, lächelte Durza weiter und versuchte, seine Verunsicherung und Nervosität zu verstecken. „Ich stehe Euch jederzeit zur Verfügung, mein König. Ihr hättet nur nach mir schicken müssen und nicht selbst diesen Weg…"

„Still!" schnitt ihm Galbatorix das Wort ab. „Es wird Zeit für den nächsten Teil unserer… Reichsreformierung. Doch bevor ich die anderen Orden angreife, muss ich sicherstellen, dass die Jünger des Helgrind auf meiner Seite stehen." Prüfend betastete der König einen der schweren Samtvorhänge, bevor er sich dem Schatten wieder zuwendete. „Und das wird deine Aufgabe sein, mir die Treue der Bluttrinker zu sichern." Nun huschte ein kaltes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube, du wolltest schon längere Zeit zum Helgrind, nicht wahr?"

Allerdings! Aber stattdessen war er ja in Ilirea festgehalten worden. „Nicht ohne Eure Erlaubnis, mein König…"

„Nun… die hast du jetzt. Du wirst morgen früh mit Lord Torwec zusammen nach Dras-Leona aufbrechen."

Oh nein… nicht schon wieder ein Ritt auf diesem verrückten Drachen Jura! „Wird Torwec… ich meine: _Lord_ Torwec nicht anderweitig benötigt? Ich könnte auch zu Pferd…"

Nun ließ sich Morzan das erste Mal vernehmen: „_Lord_ Torwec freut sich schon auf ein weiteres Abenteuer mit dir, _Lord_ Durza. Außerdem hat er selbst noch etwas in der Leona-Region zu erledigen, es ist also nur zweckmäßig, dass ihr zusammen reist."

„… und ich wünsche eine schnelle Erledigung DEINES Auftrags, Durza. Packe nicht für allzu lang, zum Feriol-Fest erwarte ich euch spätestens zurück." Wieder ein kaltes Lächeln, das Durza die Haut kribbeln ließ. „Wir sehen uns also in spätestens 12 Tagen wieder, _Freund_…"

Nachdem der König und Morzan gegangen war, ließ sich der Schatten schwer in seinen Sessel fallen. Wunderbar. In der unangenehmsten Jahreszeit ein Flug mit einem Drachen, der ihn hasste und nur wenige Tage Zeit, eines der wichtigsten Bündnisse für die Zukunft zu schmieden… Hatte Galbatorix überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, wie schwierig es war, die Geister seines Volkes von etwas zu Überzeugen? Und wenn die Geister nicht hinter ihm standen, würden es auch die Jünger des Helgrind nicht tun. „Niniel, ich brauche einen festen Mantel. Und die Stiefel, die du zum Schuster gebracht hattest."

Traurig schaute er der Dienerin hinterher, als diese eilig seine Räume verließ, um seinen Auftrag zu erledigen. Er hatte sich schon viel zu sehr an das ruhige Leben gewöhnt gehabt. Und dabei völlig vergessen, dass er seit seiner Neuerschaffung noch gar nicht am Helgrind gewesen war. Sein Besuch war längst überfällig.

TBC

A/N: In meiner Vision bewachen die Jünger des Helgrind die Tore des Todes, wo die Geister und Dämonen aus dem Volk der Grauen, zu denen auch Durza gehört, mit den Lebenden in Verbindung treten können. Jeder Schatten hat die „Pflicht", nach gelungener Okkupation eines menschlichen Körpers zu den Toren zu reisen und Kontakt aufzunehmen mit denen, die noch auf der Anderen Seite geblieben sind. Vergleiche „Schattenspiele", Kapitel 7 und10


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Da waren sie nun also. Am Fuße des Helgrind. Jura war froh, den unangenehmen Mitreiter von seinem Rücken los zu sein und Durza nicht weniger begeistert, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren. „Und wie willst du da rauf kommen?" fragte Torwec und blickte skeptisch die kahle Felswand hinauf zu dem Tempel auf dem höchsten Berg.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Hattest du nicht auch noch etwas zu erledigen?" brummte Durza und schüttelte seine steifgefrorenen Glieder aus. Drachen. Große, stinkende, unberechenbare Viecher. Und die unangenehmsten Transporttiere seit der Erschaffung Alagaësias durch die Großen Alten.

„Du willst mich wohl loswerden, was?" frozzelte Torwec. Im Grunde war er auch nicht wirklich wild darauf, dem Berg näher zu sein als unbedingt nötig. Trotzdem war er neugierig. „Wie spielt sich das denn nun ab? Du gehst in den Tempel, stehst vor einem Tor und rufst hinein – oder wie?"

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, könntest auch du da reinspazieren und ich hätte mir diesen Ritt ersparen können. _Etwas_ komplizierter ist es schon… Außerdem würdest DU einen unangemeldeten Besuch dort oben nicht überleben."

„Verstehe. Schatten-Territorium. Wir werden in neun Tagen wieder hier sein und bis zum frühen Abend warten. Wenn du dann noch nicht von diesem Berg heruntergekommen bist, werden wir ohne dich nach Ilirea zurückkehren." Torwecs Befehle waren in dieser Hinsicht deutlich.

„Wenn es mir irgend möglich ist, werde ich auf einen weiteren Ausflug mit deinem Reittier verzichten, glaube mir…" Der Schatten lächelte matt und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Neun Tage waren eine verflucht kurze Zeit… Bei seinem letzten Besuch, als er in der Hülle eines alten Zauberers, der sich weit überschätzt hatte, steckte, verbrachte er allein eine Woche damit, mit seiner Gefährtin Kazit'ra zu sprechen. Kazit'ra… sie würde ganz schön wütend sein, nachdem der letzte Versuch, ihr eine dauerhafte menschliche Hülle zu verschaffen, so gründlich gescheitert war… Und er so lang nicht zu den Toren des Todes gelangt war… Konnte der Drachenreiter nicht allmählich verschwinden? Er hatte es eilig!

„Nun ja. Wenn du früher fertig sein solltest, ich bin in Dras-Leona zu finden." Damit stieg der junge Wyrdfell wieder auf seinen Drachen und flog Richtung Nordwesten davon.

Durza schaute ihm eine Weile hinterher, bis er sicher war, dass die beiden außer Sichtweite waren. Dann versetzte er einen vertrockneten Dornenstrauch in Flammen und beschwor aus dem Rauch ein Reittier, das weit mehr nach seinem Geschmack war: gefügig. Weder Galbatorix noch die anderen Wyrdfell brauchten von seiner Macht zu wissen. Während er auf dem Höllentier aus Rauch und Flammen den Berghang hinaufstieg, quälten den Schatten beängstigende Visionen. Was würde geschehen, wenn die Geister eine Allianz mit Galbatorix ablehnten?

Was, wenn der König aus Rache die Jünger des Helgrind ebenso verfolgen ließ, wie die Mitglieder des Drachenreiterordens? Gab es dann noch jemanden, der die Tore des Todes offen halten würde? Oder würden sich diese endgültig verschließen und nie wieder ein Schatten entstehen können? Würde ER dann überhaupt noch weiterexistieren können?

Mühsam versuchte er sich an die Jahrhunderte zu erinnern, wo noch keine Menschen in Alagaësia waren. Wo niemand sich um die Tore kümmerte, nachdem die Elfen sein Volk in die Verbannung geschickt hatten. Auf ewig gefangen zwischen Leben und Tod.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er hatte die Dekaden des Irrsinns aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Wohlweislich. Denn sonst hätte er sich seinen eigenen Wahnsinn eingestehen müssen, der ihn damals verändert hatte.

Er besaß nur noch eine schwache Erinnerung an die Person, die er dereinst gewesen war. Ein Gelehrter war er gewesen. Unendlich neugierig. Und ein guter Schwertkämpfer. Mit der schönsten und treuesten Gefährtin an seiner Seite. Dass er einmal auch ein Mann des Friedens war, der die Ankunft der Elfen als Bereicherung empfunden hatte, das hatte er völlig verdrängt. Und er weigerte sich tief im Inneren auch, diese Erinnerungen wieder zu entdecken.

Vor den Toren des Tempels angekommen, entließ Durza das Höllentier. Vorläufig würde er es nicht benötigen. Mit einem Ruck straffte er seinen Körper und betrat das Innere des Tempels. Nichts hatte sich hier seit seinem letzten Besuch, der immerhin einige Jahrzehnte zurücklag, verändert. Die bunten Bleiglasfenster zeigten immer noch Darstellungen von Wut, Hass und Blutdurst. Die Statuen von den Anführern des Volks der Grauen blickten immer noch starr und leer ins Nirgendwo. Irgendwie empfand der Schatten es als tröstlich, wieder hier zu sein, wo sich nichts veränderte. Gemessenen Schrittes durchquerte er das Innere der Kathedrale und blieb erst vor dem schmucklosen Altar stehen, auf dem in einer Feuerschale eine unruhig zuckende grüne Flamme brannte. Er wartete eine Weile, dann spürte er sie. Die Jünger des Helgrind kamen, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Schweigend waren sie aus der Dunkelheit gekommen. Sieben verstümmelte Priester. Die Höchsten ihres Ordens. Was für Narren. So sehr wie sich die Geister einen Körper wünschten, so sehr wünschten sich die Priester, ihre körperliche Hülle zu verlieren und Teil der Geistergemeinschaft zu werden, die zwischen den Toren des Todes festsaß. „Ich bin Durza. Ich bin gekommen, um mit den Meinen zu sprechen."

Die Priester verbeugten sich und einer, der Älteste, trat hervor und reichte Durza einen Dolch aus Vulkanglas. Im Grunde hätte der Schatten jedes beliebige Schwert oder Messer – oder auch nur eine Scherbe nehmen können, um sich den Arm aufzuritzen, aber die Priester fühlten sich wichtiger, wenn sie dieses Ritual durchführen konnten. Begleitet von ihrem Singsang schnitt sich Durza in das weiße Fleisch seines Unterarms. Er ließ einige Blutstropfen in die Flamme fallen und atmete tief ein. Auch wenn er es schon dutzende, nein hunderte Male erlebt hatte, so berauschte ihn die Magie des Blutes immer wieder.

Die Grenzen der Wirklichkeit wurden aufgehoben, verschwammen und stattdessen öffnete sich ein Portal in eine Höhle, die nicht auf dieser Ebene der Existenz lag und doch im Helgrind verwurzelt war. Angespannt durchschritt er dieses Portal und spürte das Knistern der Magie in jeder Faser seines Körpers.

„Sieh mal einer an! Der verlorene Sohn kehrt nach Haus zurück…" Es war Mikel. Seit Jahrhunderten bewachte er die Tore und betrat die Welt der Menschen, Elfen und Zwerge nur, wenn es sich für ihn nicht vermeiden ließ.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Spitznase!" frozzelte Durza und lächelte breit. Mikel hatte sich nicht gerade den vorteilhaftesten Körper ausgesucht für seine derzeitige Existenz. Seitdem witzelten die Schatten über dessen spitze Nase, die wie bei einer Karikatur aus Mikels Gesicht hervorsprang.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, könntest du dir auch einen Namen verdienen, kleiner Durza! Wie wäre es mit ‚Narbengesicht', hm?"

„Die Narben gab es bei diesem Körper als kostenlose Zugabe. Gefallen sie dir etwa nicht?"

Einen Moment herrschte eisige Stille, dann umarmten die beiden Schatten sich lachend. Auch unter Schatten gab es Sympathien und Antipathien. Mikel und Vila, die beiden Schatten, die den Helgrind zu ihrem Wohnsitz erkoren hatten, galten als unantastbar. Und sie hatten nicht wenige Freundschaften im Laufe der Jahrhunderte geschlossen mit denen, die kürzere Existenzen der Körperlichkeit pflegten – ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig. „Wo ist Vila?" fragte Durza und schaute sich neugierig um.

„Hinten, bei den Orakeln. Wir mussten letzte Woche eines ersetzen. Diese Menschen werden auch immer zerbrechlicher, wenn du mich fragst…" Mikel lächelte und ging voraus.

Wieder beschlich Durza das klamme Gefühl, das er schon während des gesamten Aufstiegs bekämpft hatte. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was mit seinem Volk und den Toren geschehen könnte…

TBC

A/N: Zur Nicht-Erschaffung von Kazit'ra siehe den Epilog von „Die Wüstenratten". Durzas letzte Begegnung mit Vila fand in Kapitel 7 von „Schattenspiele" statt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Wer sich die Tore des Todes wie ein wirkliches Tor vorstellte, wäre arg enttäuscht, könnte er das tatsächliche Tor zu Gesicht bekommen – und überleben. Für die Geister stellte sich das Tor als eine Art Schwachstelle im Gefüge von Existenz und Nichtexistenz, von Zeit und Raum, von Traum und Realität dar. Für einen Schatten, einen Geist in menschlicher Hülle, war ein Besuch am Helgrind immer wieder ein beeindruckendes, wehmütiges Erlebnis. So auch für Durza. Stumm betrat er den rückwärtigen Teil der Höhle, die irgendwo am Rande der Realität lag und hielt den Atem an.

Eigentlich war das Tor nicht viel mehr als eine Säule aus Licht, um die drei mit Drogen betäubte und mit Bannsprüchen belegte menschliche Orakel saßen und darauf warteten, ihre Körper in Besitz nehmen zu lassen um den Geistern kurzfristig eine Stimme zu geben. Und doch war auf der elementaren Ebene hier ein Tor in eine andere Dimension. In die Dimension des Todes, des ewigen Vergessens, der Erlösung oder der Wiedergeburt, je nach Weltanschauung.

Einfache Menschen spürten Geister nicht. Wenige ahnten vielleicht von ihrer Anwesenheit, entwickelten eine Gänsehaut oder ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber wirklich spüren war etwas anderes. Ein erfahrener Zauberer konnte einen Geist stärker spüren, wenn er ihn beschworen hatte. Ein Schatten spürte die Anwesenheit der Geister wie einen leichten Luftzug, jederzeit und überall. Am Helgrind wurde dieses Gefühl zu einem Sturm. Oder anders ausgedrückt: das warme Streicheln einer flüchtigen Emotion. Es gab nie Worte, die das auszudrücken vermochten, was ein Schatten am Helgrind erlebte.

„Atmen, junger Durza!" Vila war ganz offensichtlich nicht weniger zu Scherzen aufgelegt als Mikel. Gerade beendete sie einen Zauber an einem der Orakel und wendete sich zu dem Neuankömmling um. „Hast du nun endlich Zeit für uns gefunden, ja?"

Durza registrierte den Vorwurf, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Es gibt Vieles zu bereden. Ich muss dringend mit den Ältesten sprechen!"

Mikel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann ruf sie doch. Die Orakel sind bereit. Oder?"

„Ja, der Neue sollte nun keinen Widerstand mehr leisten" antwortete Vila auf die Frage und fügte an Durza gewandt hinzu: „Übrigens eine Hinterlassenschaft von deinem Freund Pamuk. Er hat eines der Orakel versucht dauerhaft zu besetzen. Es hat uns einige Mühe gekostet, ihn daran zu hindern. Unglücklicherweise hat das Orakel nicht überlebt." Sie schnaubte kurz wütend und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Ich hasse es, neue Menschen vorzubereiten. Schlimm genug, dass sie sowieso nicht allzu lang leben, aber solche… Unfälle sind einfach ärgerlich und zeitraubend!"

„Pamuk?" Ein Freund von Durza war dieser Geist wirklich nicht. Ein Erzfeind… auch nicht wirklich. Ein fortgesetztes Ärgernis, das traf es noch am Ehesten. „Ich hatte dir ja schon gesagt, dass er einige seltsame Fähigkeiten entwickelt hat. Ist er denn wenigstens noch auf der anderen Seite?"

„Nein." Mikel schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Vor einigen Wochen verschwand er aus der Gemeinschaft. Er wurde gerufen, aber ob er nur gebannt wurde oder jetzt einen neuen Körper hat, können wir nicht sagen."

Durza bezweifelte, dass es noch einen Zauberer in Alagaësia gab, der in der Lage war, Pamuk zu bannen. Innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf eine neuerliche Begegnung vor. „Er ist ein Schatten, davon können wir ausgehen. Ich habe einige interessante Dinge in seinen Unterlagen gefunden, aber immer noch nichts, was seine neuen Kräfte erklären würde…"

„Ein Teil seiner Kraft spüre ich auch in dir, Durza…" Das Älteste der Orakel sprach. Und es war die Stimme eines der Ältesten, Tanaz.

„Ich grüße dich, ehrwürdiger Alter." Durza verbeugte sich, bevor er sich auf dem Boden niederließ. Die Gespräche würden länger dauern. „Es gelang mir, Pamuk vor einigen Monaten zurückzuschicken." Und dabei waren einige der Kräfte seines Kontrahenten auf ihn übergegangen. Wäre dem nicht so gewesen, Durza hätte Galbatorix nicht so zu Diensten sein können, ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig.

Vila und Mikel mussten beide lächeln. Pamuks Rückkehr auf die andere Seite war einem Aufruhr gleichgekommen. Selten war ein Geist so derart zornig gewesen… Als die beiden gehen wollten, rief Durza sie zurück. „Nein, bleibt. Ich habe Dinge zu berichten, die uns alle etwas angehen."

Sieben Tage und Nächte verbrachte Durza auf dem Helgrind. Zeit war an den Toren des Todes bedeutungslos, waren die Geister doch unsterbliche Seelen aus grauer Vorzeit und in ihrer körperlosen Existenz von diesem Teil des Lebens entrückt. Und doch spürte Durza das Verstreichen der Tage. Er sprach mit Vielen, aber Kazit'ra zeigte sich nicht. Es war drei Tage vor Feriol, als in der Großen Kathedrale von Dras-Leona ein Wunder geschah und das Orakel der Drei zu den Gläubigen sprach. Ein großer König hätte sich erhoben, der goldene Zeiten über das Land bringen würde. Ihm zu Dienen war die oberste Pflicht eines jeden Jüngers und Gläubigen des Helgrind, ewiges Leben nach dem Tode die Belohnung.

Durza hasste dieses Getue, aber nur so waren Galbatorix' Pläne zu verwirklichen und die Existenz der Schatten vorläufig zu sichern. Erleichtert und erschöpft beendeten die drei Schatten ihren Zauber und das Geisterbild der Orakel in der Kathedrale löste sich auf. Auch wenn die Gespräche weit schneller und eindeutiger vorangeschritten waren als Durza zuerst befürchtet hatte, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt, als er die Höhle der Geister verließ und zurück in die Welt der Menschen, Elfen und Zwerge kehrte.

Noch zwei Tage hätte er warten müssen auf Torwec – zu lang für sein Empfinden. Vor langer Zeit hatte er entdeckt, dass er die Traumsicht auch dazu nutzen konnte, seinen Körper und nicht nur seinen Geist an andere Orte zu bringen. Orte, die ihm in seiner jeweiligen Existenz bekannt waren, sofern sie nicht durch Zauber geschützt waren. Einfacher zu erreichen, wenn er sein Siegel dort hinterlassen hatte. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren…

… und erschauerte. In seinem Gemach im Königspalast herrschte eine Eiseskälte. Unwillkürlich schlang er die Arme um seinen Körper und schaute sich um: die Fenster waren geschlossen, aber es brannte auch kein Feuer im Kamin. Mit einem knappen „Brisingr!" entfachte er die Holzscheite und warf seinen Mantel auf das ordentlich gemachte Bett. Überhaupt war das ganze Gemach in absoluter Ordnung und Sauberkeit – nur eben eiskalt.

Ein leises Geräusch schreckte den Schatten auf und er schaute sich genauer um: auf seinem Sessel saß jemand – eingewickelt in einige mehrfach geflickte Decken.

Niniel hatte sich so gut es eben ging vor der Kälte geschützt – und war mit dem Kopf auf einem Buch eingeschlafen. Amüsiert sah sich der Schatten die aufgeschlagenen Seiten an: ein zweisprachiger Band über Heilpflanzen – sowohl in der Runenschrift von Broddring wie auch in den eleganteren Zeichen der Alten Sprache. Daneben eine Wachstafel, in die mit einem Griffel noch ungelenk Worte eingeritzt waren. Sollte es etwa sein, dass seine Kammerdienerin seine Abwesenheit genutzt hatte, um etwas zu lernen? Wenn dem so war, konnte dieses Mädchen nützlicher werden, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über Durza's Gesicht. Langsam, nicht zu voreilig, ermahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken und verließ leise das Gemach.

Bevor er sich mit seiner Dienerin beschäftigen konnte, musste er zunächst zu Galbatorix.

TBC

A/N: Da sind sie wieder, die Verweise auf meine eigenen Fics… Wie schon am Ende des letzten Kapitels erwähnt, fand in Kapitel 7 von „Schattenspiele" ein Treffen zwischen Vila und Durza statt, wo die beiden Schatten sich über die seltsamen neuen Fähigkeiten von Pamuk unterhielten, der in Kapitel 2 der gleichen Fic zurück auf die andere Seite geschickt wurde. Pamuk war der Schatten, der Galbatorix zum Mächtigsten der Wyrdfell ausgebildet hatte und als sein Berater Durza's Vorgänger war – allerdings im Gegensatz zu unserem Lieblingsschatten freiwillig und ohne Zwang.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich mich mit der Komplexität dieser Durza-Trilogie nicht doch übernehmen könnte… Ich verspreche in jedem Fall, dass alle bisher noch losen Enden im Laufe dieser Fic einen Sinn ergeben werden. Dauert aber noch, ich hab da so etliches im Kopf rumschwirren, das zu Papier gebracht werden möchte. LG, eure Silberkugel


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Das Gespräch mit König Galbatorix verlief kurz und unterkühlt. Zwar hatte Durza keine Dankesbekundungen erwartet, aber so nüchtern abgefertigt zu werden erstaunte ihn schon. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? Wie, wenn überhaupt, hatte er den König enttäuscht? Und würde ihn das interessieren, wenn er nicht von Galbatorix abhängig wäre? WAR er überhaupt noch von ihm abhängig? Oder könnte er nicht einfach sein Zeug zusammen raffen und sich eine ruhigere Ecke Alagaësias suchen? Wieder frei sein?

Tief in Gedanken versunken steuerte der Schatten seine Gemächer an, als er von einer ihm nur zu bekannten Frauenstimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerufen wurde. „Lord Durza! Ihr seid also von Eurer Reise zurück! Wie schön…"

Nein, nein, bitte nicht diese Klatschbase! „Lady Marita! Was für eine Überraschung!" Und was für eine ungenehme dazu…

„Ich habe Eure Ankunft anscheinend verpasst… Seit wann seid Ihr wieder im Palast?", fragte die ältere Dame und baute sich in ganzer Größe vor Durza auf – was nicht gerade imposant ausfiel, da die Lady eher in die Breite als die Höhe gewachsen war. Aber sie versperrte immerhin den direkten Weg zum Treppenaufgang.

„Erst seit weniger als einer Stunde, meine Liebe. Ich bevorzuge es, unauffällig zu bleiben." Mühevoll gelang ihm ein Lächeln, wie es bei Hofe erwartet wurde: gekünstelt und höflich. Und falsch.

„Ja, sicher doch… wie dem auch sei, ich frage mich, ob meine kleine Niniel sich gut bei Euch macht, hm?" Mit entwaffnender Selbstverständlichkeit hakte sich die Dame bei Durza unter und zerrte ihn in Richtung Palastgarten.

„Niniel? Oh, ja. Ja. Sie ist sehr ordentlich und fleißig." Er versuchte sanft, sich aus dem Griff der Dame zu winden, scheiterte jedoch. Ohne Gewaltanwendung käme er hier nicht frei.

„Wirklich? Ist sie das?" Perfekt zu schmalen Strichen gezupfte Augenbrauen zogen sich in die Höhe zu einer perfekt gekünstelten Miene der Überraschung. „Aber natürlich… Ihr habt sicher andere Ansprüche als ich. Überhaupt scheinen die neuen Männer an der Spitze des Reiches von großer Natürlichkeit zu sein. Erfrischend, finde ich…" Nun senkte sie die Stimme zu einem Flüstern: „Andere bei Hofe sehen das leider nicht so, müsst Ihr wissen…"

Und was bitte, kümmerte IHN das?

„Sie ist Euch also hinreichend zu Diensten, lassen wir es dabei." Ein kokettes Zwinkern. „Begleitet mich doch ein wenig durch den Garten, Mylord. Es ist so ein schöner Tag, vielleicht einer der letzten, bevor der Winter Einzug hält…"

Neben aufkeimenden Mordgelüsten setzte sich bei Durza vor allem ein Gedanke durch: diese adlige Nervensäge hatte ihre Ohren überall und plauderte fröhlich alles aus – vielleicht könnte er so erfahren, was Galbatorix so verstimmt hatte. Ein Spaziergang mit ihr würde ihn schon nicht umbringen…

Umbringen vielleicht nicht, aber ans Ende seiner eh schon angeschlagenen guten Laune führen. Fast zwei Stunden lauschte er bemüht höflich dem Geplapper der älteren Dame und versuchte, Wichtiges von Unwichtigem zu unterscheiden. Heraus kam dabei, dass Broddring zu den südlichen Reichen ein angespanntes Verhältnis hatte und auf lange Sicht ein Krieg unvermeidbar war. Zu den nördlichen Nachbarreichen war das Verhältnis ebenfalls unterkühlt, allerdings wagte man es da nicht offen, die Herrschaft Galbatorix' in ihrer Rechtmäßigkeit anzuzweifeln. Die Küstenreiche gaben sich neutral, auch wenn es in den letzten Wochen immer wieder zu Verzögerungen bei Lieferungen gekommen war. Wenn sich diese Tendenz fortsetzte, wäre Alagaësia irgendwann politisch und wirtschaftlich isoliert. Was verheerende Auswirkungen hätte, da Broddring fast ausschließlich landwirtschaftlich produzierte, alles andere aber aus anderen Reichen importiert werden musste.

Verständlich, dass Galbatorix in dieser Situation angespannt war. Weniger verständlich war Durza, warum ER nicht schon früher über diese Entwicklungen informiert wurde… oder überhaupt. Stattdessen musste er sich die Neuigkeiten von einer parfümierten Vettel holen, die immer wieder nach der genauen Beziehung zwischen ihm und der minderjährigen Dienerin, die sie ihm aufgedrängt hatte, fragte. Wahrscheinlich hätte die Lady nur zu gern irgendetwas Verruchtes in Erfahrung gebracht, was sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand dem ganzen Hof erzählen konnte. Wie enttäuschend musste doch dieses Gespräch für sie verlaufen sein… Allerdings war sich der Schatten auch ziemlich gewiss, dass selbst die Wahrheit das schlüpfrige Getuschel nicht verhindern konnte.

Zerfressen von unterdrückter Wut stürzte Durza in sein Gemach zurück. „NINIEL!"

„Mylord?", meldete sich die Zofe zaghaft und blickte hinter dem Kamin vor, wo sie gekauert hatte um den Mantel ihres Herrn zu flicken.

„WO HAST DU GESCHLAFEN, ALS ICH WEG WAR?" Er rannte durch den Raum und zerrte das Mädchen unsanft am Arm aus ihrer Nische. „ICH HATTE DIR EIN QUARTIER IN DER KÜCHE BESORGT!"

Statt zu antworten schluchzte Niniel nur und kniete vor Durza nieder.

Dieser atmete tief durch und fuhr ruhiger, aber nicht weniger zornig fort: „…und dort warst du in der vergangenen Woche nicht ein einziges Mal! Ich frage dich noch einmal: wo hast du geschlafen?"

„Es tut mir so Leid! Ich wollte Euch nicht verärgern! Ich…" Schluchzend rang sie mit den Händen und blickte flehend zu dem Schatten auf. „…ich habe hier, an der Feuerstelle geschlafen. Ich schwöre, ich habe kein Holz verschwendet, nur das Nötigste genommen, ich…"

„Ach halt den Mund!", unterbrach Durza sie barsch, bevor er zu seinem Sessel hinüberging und sich kraftlos hineinfallen ließ. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt so von den Gerüchten verärgern lassen? „Als erstes: ich wünsche, dass in diesen Räumen IMMER geheizt wird. Nicht unbedingt im Sommer, aber wenn es hier je wieder so kalt sein sollte wie vorhin, als ich zurückkehrte, werde ich das Feuer mit DIR anheizen." Müde rieb er sich über die Wangen und Augen. „Zweitens: wenn du lernen willst, werde ich dich unterrichten. Ich schätze es nicht, wenn du hinter meinem Rücken Bücher ausleihst, so dass gewisse Klatschmäuler annehmen, ich wäre längst von meinen Reisen zurück und du Nacht für Nacht bei mir…" Die Fantasie der Höflinge war für den Schatten einfach zu unterleibsbetont. „Ich ziehe es vor, unauffällig zu bleiben. Da brauche ich so ein Getratsche nicht, verstehst du das?"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich zu dem Mädchen um. Mit hochrotem Kopf stand sie da, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, die Hände vor ihrem Bauch ineinander gekrallt. Ein Sinnbild der schuldbewussten Selbstzermürbung. Schließlich rang sie sich ein gehauchtes: „Ja, Mylord" ab und zerfloss weiter in Tränen.

Ungläubig schlug Durza die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Jetzt hör endlich auf zu HEULEN! Bring mir Tee und säubere diese Stiefel!" Mit zwei ruppigen Bewegungen schleuderte er seine Stiefel von sich. „Wo sind die Wachstafeln, die du vorhin noch hier liegen hattest? Ich will sehen, was du in der Zwischenzeit angestellt hast…"

Wenn er wirklich seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte, konnte er gar nicht früh genug damit anfangen. Den König würde er schon irgendwie wieder für sich einnehmen können. Ein oder zwei gut geführte Schlachten, ein paar Informationen, an die sonst niemand kam, noch mehr Verbündete wie die Schatten… Nichts im Vergleich zu der Arbeit, die ihm mit seiner Dienerin noch bevorstand.

TBC

A/N: Wie ihr sicherlich merkt, hat Durza kein Interesse an einem Körpersäfteaustausch mit Niniel – und dabei bleibt es auch, das nur als Warnung für alle, die gern eine Romanze zwischen den beiden sehen würden. Gibt es nicht. Nada. Allerdings konnte ich mir einen weiteren Auftritt von Lady Marita nicht verkneifen… eigentlich sollte Torwec ja Durza in Kenntnis setzen, aber so fand ich das ganze witziger… ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Schwermütig erinnerte sich Durza an seine Gefährtin. Zu ihren Lebzeiten hatte Kazit'ra ihm beständig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ein miserabler Lehrer wäre und gut daran täte, niemals einen Schüler anzunehmen. Geduld, Nachsicht und die Fähigkeit, Zusammenhänge zu erklären gehörten einfach nicht zu seinen Stärken. Zähneknirschend kämpfte er sich in den nächsten zwei Tagen zusammen mit Niniel durch das Alphabet der Alten Sprache. Wenigstens zeigte das Mädchen Geduld und Nachsicht. Und eine unglaubliche Wissbegier, welche Durza ein ums andere Mal dazu brachte, den Unterricht nicht abzubrechen.

In der folgenden Nacht wurde der Schatten von einem Palastdiener bei seinen eigenen Studien gestört: „Der König wünscht Euch zu sehen, Lord Durza!"

„Ich komme…" Er musste kurz nachdenken, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Torwec in dieser Nacht zurückerwartet wurde. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht: wie enttäuscht musste wohl Torwec's verrückter Drache sein, ihn nicht ein weiteres Mal durch eine luftige Hölle getragen haben zu dürfen… Durza hasste diesen Drachen. Überhaupt hatte er diese Wesen noch nie leiden können. Noch bevor die Elfen in diesen Landen ankamen, waren die Drachen schon arrogant und selbstherrlich gewesen. Aber sich nach einem langen Krieg so eng mit dem ehemaligen Feind zu verbünden, das war in Durza's Augen Selbstverrat. So, wie er sich ebenfalls selbst verraten hatte, als er in Galbatorix' Dienste trat… Nein, das war etwas anderes. Galbatorix war nicht sein Feind gewesen… außerdem wurde er gezwungen zu dienen. Aber warum belastete es ihn, vom König nicht vollends ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden? ‚Langsam werde ich selbst für mich zu wunderlich…' dachte er und trat in den Thronsaal ein.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis alle Wyrdfell sich versammelt hatten und auch Galbatorix erschien – bester Laune und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Da wären wir also wieder!" rief der König aus und klatsche freudig in die Hände. Wenn Durza zuvor noch nicht am labilen Geisteszustand seines _Herrn_ gezweifelt hatte, nun tat er es. „Setzt euch, wir haben viel zu bereden, Freunde!"

Zweifelnd suchte sich Durza einen Platz auf den Kissen, die vor dem Thron auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Was ihn nicht überraschte war, dass auch Galbatorix auf diesen Kissen Platz nahm. Seinen alten Gefährten gegenüber spielte er sich nicht als König auf – nur Durza kam öfter in den Genuss der Selbstherrlichkeit des neuen Herrschers. Aber er war ja auch nur ein Sklave, ein Schoßhündchen, ein Botenjunge… Wütend biss er die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen zusammen und bekämpfte seinen Zorn.

Lange berichteten die Drachenlords aus den Städten und Provinzen, in denen sie die letzten Wochen unterwegs gewesen waren. Allianzen waren geschmiedet, Verteidigungsheere ausgehoben und Vorräte an strategisch wichtige Stellen verteilt worden – hätte Durza nicht von den außenpolitischen Schwierigkeiten durch eine gewisse Adlige erfahren gehabt, er wäre gänzlich verwundert gewesen über diese Kriegsvorbereitungen. So zweifelte er aber nur an der Sinnigkeit, direkt vor dem Winter, für alle potentiellen Feinde ersichtlich, Heere in Stellung zu bringen. Bis zum Frühjahr, wenn die Kämpfe beginnen konnten, wären diese doch längst selbst vorbereitet…

„Gut, gut. Morgen feiern wir Feriol, danach marschieren wir nach Feinster. Noch vor Julante will ich die Küstenregion zwischen Aroughs und Feinster unter Kontrolle wissen. Zum Jahreswechsel besetzen wir die Inseln, dann im Frühjahr ziehen wir über das Küstengebirge hinauf nach Kuasta. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Allerdings hatte Durza noch Fragen! Aber er verbiss sie sich und schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf. An sich war der Plan so simpel wie genial: im Süden wurde es im Winter nie so kalt, dass ein Heer nicht mehr kämpfen konnte – dafür waren die Sommer umso heißer. Für Soldaten aus den gemäßigteren Regionen Alagaësias wäre ein Krieg zu dieser Jahreszeit also _angenehmer_… Im Frühjahr wären die Gebirgspässe wieder frei und Kuasta nicht mehr von Schnee und Eis in den Höhenlagen geschützt.

Und selbst wenn die Reiche im Norden einen Angriff auf Broddring in Erwägung zogen, würde dieser aufgrund der Wetterlage nicht vor Ende des Winters stattfinden können. Würden die südlichen Reiche Aberon, Lithgow und Cithrí einen früheren Vorstoß wagen, hätte Galbatorix bereits einen Großteil seines Heeres im Süden und könnte feindliche Truppen in kurzer Zeit von ihrer Versorgung abschneiden. Simpel und genial zugleich.

Fragte sich nur, warum Durza sich so mit den Geistern vom Helgrind beeilen sollte.

Die nächtliche Versammlung löste sich auf, doch der König hielt Durza zurück. „Warte. Mit dir habe ich noch unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Etwas Wein?"

Der Schatten verneinte. Er mochte weder Wein noch Bier. Selbst wenn der Alkohol auf ihn irgendwelche Auswirkungen gehabt hätte, Durza bezweifelte, dass er ihn dann zu sich genommen hätte. Klares Denken und vollständige Körperkontrolle waren ihm weit wichtiger als kurzfristiger Rausch. Nicht, dass sein Volk nicht auch ausgelassene Feiern und Rauschmittel gekannt hätte, aber das war niemals seine Welt gewesen – und würde es auch nie werden.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich so kurzfristig zum Helgrind geschickt habe. Nun… du wirst nicht an den Kämpfen im Süden teilnehmen, Durza." Galbatorix nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinbecher und seufzte danach geräuschvoll. „Du ahnst nicht, was dir mit diesem Tropfen entgeht…"

Der Schatten verzog keine Miene und schwieg.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du bei deinem… _Volk_ genug Einfluss besitzt, um die Verhandlungen für mich zu führen. In der Tat bin ich positiv überrascht und erfreut über das Ergebnis. Ich denke, mein alter Freund Pamuk wäre hier gescheitert…" Der König grinste und trank noch einen Schluck.

Pamuk konnte bei seinem nächsten Besuch am Helgrind froh sein, wenn Vila und Mikel ihn nicht sofort selbst wieder auf die andere Seite zurückschickten. Die beiden Wächter des Tores waren, gelinde ausgedrückt, etwas gereizt durch den vorzeitigen Tod eines Orakels. Es kostete immer viel Zeit und Vorbereitung, um die Menschen dazu zu bringen, ein geeignetes neues Opfer auszuwählen und durch Rituale, die sie nie so recht verstehen würden, in die Höhle des Tores zu geleiten. Dort woben die beiden Schatten dann ihre Zauber, bis aus dem Opfer ein Orakel wurde.

Aber auch abgesehen von diesem unangenehmen Vorfall, war die Annahme des Königs richtig. Pamuk war schon immer ein selbstsüchtiger Egozentriker gewesen, der nur von wenigen seines Volkes geschätzt wurde.

Zur Antwort nickte Durza nur kurz. Was genau am Helgrind geschehen war, brauchte Galbatorix nicht zu wissen.

„Ich möchte, dass du in der Zeit, wo mein Heer und die Drachenlords im Süden beschäftigt sind, eine kleine Intrige einfädelst. Es soll so aussehen, als würden die Jünger der Heffna und des Kolus gemeinsame Sache mit den Verrätern im Süden machen, die unsere Versorgung bedrohen. Richte es so ein, dass diese beiden Orden in Ungnade fallen beim Volk. Wie du das anstellst, bleibt dir überlassen. Ich vertraue auf deine Fähigkeiten, mein Freund." Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, dann fasste er Durza am Ellenbogen und geleitete ihn langsam aber bestimmt zum Ausgang des Thronsaals. „Wie ich höre, hattest du einige… Probleme mit deiner Dienerin. Man munkelte da dunkle Dinge…"

Aha. „Ein Missverständnis, mein König. Das Mädchen ist nicht meine Dienerin, sondern eine Schülerin. Ich hatte sie angewiesen, in meiner Abwesenheit weiterhin zu studieren. Das führte offenbar zu einiger Verwirrung…"

„Eine Form der Verwirrung, die ich nicht geneigt bin, zu tolerieren." Der Blick des Königs wurde hart. „Offiziell ist sie deine Kammerdienerin. Ich will weder hören, dass der Hof sie für deine Gespielin hält, noch, dass man von deinen Unterweisungen erfährt. Wenn du sie ausbilden willst zu was auch immer, halte es geheim. Lady Marita hat ein recht lockeres Mundwerk, wie dir bereits aufgefallen sein dürfte! Sie hat dir das Mädchen geschenkt, also verärgere sie nicht! Ich darf ihren Einfluss noch nicht verlieren! WACHEN! Lord Durza möchte gehen…"

Gut. Das war ein klassischer Rauswurf. War ihm eigentlich eine Frist gesetzt worden, zu wann er die beiden größten Orden Alagaësias zu kompromittieren hatte? Durza schwirrte der Kopf. Eigentlich wollte Galbatorix sich doch zunächst nur an den Drachenreitern rächen und König von Broddring werden, um eine Rückkehr des Ordens zu verhindern. Oder hatte er da etwas missverstanden? Warum jetzt diese Großmachtpläne? Zur Sicherung des Reiches? Dazu würde ein schmaler Streifen an der Küste unter seiner Kontrolle an sich genügen. Wenn Feinster und Aruoghs besetzt wären, würde das doch die Versorgung sichern, wozu noch die Inseln und Kuasta erobern?

Dem Schatten schwante Übles. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Ich hoffe, du behältst für dich, was wir hier tun, junge Dame…", knurrte Durza und prüfte ein weiteres Mal, ob die Kräuter das Taubenblut nun in gewünschtem Maße verändert hatte.

Niniel warf ihrem Herrn hinter dessen Rücken einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, antwortete jedoch neutral: „Ja, Mylord."

Fast ein Jahr war vergangen, seit sie in Durza's Dienste gekommen war. Der Krieg an den Küsten war noch lang nicht geschlagen, immer noch tobten die Kämpfe um Kuasta und die Inseln. Manchmal fragte sich der Schatten, ob Galbatorix den Feldzug nicht absichtlich in die Länge zog. Seit Beginn des Krieges war im Volk von Broddring ein Stolz aufgekeimt, wie er noch nie gesehen worden war. Da die Orden von Heffna und Kolus sich heftig gegen die Kampfhandlungen ausgesprochen hatten, war es ein Leichtes für Durza gewesen, beide Glaubensgemeinschaften in kürzester Zeit zu zerschlagen. Dafür erhielten aber viele kleinere Orden großen Zulauf, zwar auch die Jünger vom Helgrind, allerdings nicht so, wie es der König gewünscht hatte.

Als nächstes Ziel hatte Galbatorix den Lichtorden ausgewählt und Durza hatte einige Mühe, diesem einen Schwachpunkt nachzuweisen. Die Finanzen des Ordens liefen geregelt, ja sogar in ihren Predigten lobten die Priester des Lichts den neuen König und den Krieg gegen die Aufständischen. Hätte der Orden nicht solch riesigen Grundbesitz in den letzten Jahren erworben, den Galbatorix zur Bestechung der Adligen verteilen müsste, wahrscheinlich wäre der König lieber eine Allianz mit diesen als den Jüngern vom Helgrind eingegangen. Und das musste Durza dringend verhindern!

„Riecht das nach Wein?", fragte Durza und reichte den Glaskolben an seine Schülerin weiter.

„Nein. Zu sauer."

Aber Wein roch doch sauer, oder nicht? Langsam verzweifelte der Schatten. Auch wenn er sonst eine ausgesprochen feine Nase besaß, bei Alkohol verließ ihn sein Können. Für ihn hatten Weine und Schnäpse den gleichen stechenden Gestank, der alles andere überdeckte. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Den Opferwein durch Taubenblut zu ersetzen, auf dass dieser im Mund der Gläubigen wieder zu Blut wurde, wäre an sich kein alchemistisches Meisterstück – aber doch hakte es an allen Ecken und Enden. Immerhin musste er Menschen täuschen, die ständig Wein tranken und es gewohnt waren, nur die edelsten Tropfen in der Messe vorgesetzt zu bekommen.

Seufzend ließ Durza sich in seinen Sessel fallen. „Es ist schon spät, du solltest gehen…"

„Ja, Mylord. Ich lege nur schnell noch Holz nach. Soll ich morgen wieder Taubenblut mitbringen aus der Küche?"

„Nein. Wenn morgen Lämmer geschlachtet werden, bring etwas davon mit."

„Lammblut hattet Ihr bereits, Mylord…"

„ICH WEISS!" Frustration, Kopfschmerzen und Ungeduld paarten sich zu einer unangenehmen Laune. „…bring einfach Lammblut mit. Ich werde etwas anderes versuchen."

Nachdem Niniel gegangen war, spielte Durza zur Entspannung etwas mit Feuer. Es war so einfach, eine Flamme in der Hand zu halten. Sie wurde größer oder kleiner, je nach dem, was der Schatten ihr zuflüsterte. Auch die Farbe konnte er ganz nach Belieben verändern, einzig der Geruch blieb der Gleiche.

Gedankenverloren griff er nach dem Glaskolben mit seinem letzten Experiment. Der Inhalt sah aus wie Wein. Dunkel, aber doch klar. Leichtflüssig, nicht klebrig wie Blut. Der Geruch war alkoholisch-säuerlich, zumindest in seiner Wahrnehmung. Er trank einen Schluck – und spuckte ihn umgehend aus. Was auch immer er da zusammengemischt hatte, es schmeckte verdächtig nach dem Schlamm am Rad eines Fuhrwerks. Nicht, dass er bereits einmal von einem Wagenrad gekostet hätte, aber so stellte er sich das vor: einfach Ekel erregend.

Er musste dringend an die frische Luft!

Die Palastwachen waren sein Kommen und Gehen zu jeder erdenklichen Tages- und Nachtzeit gewohnt, darum erregte sein heutiger Nachtspaziergang keinerlei Argwohn bei den armen Trotteln, die in dieser Nacht die Palasttore zu hüten hatten. Gedankenverloren durchstreifte der Schatten die ausgestorbenen Straßen. Galbatorix feierte in ein paar Tagen sein erstes Thronjubiläum – eine weitere Festlichkeit, auf die der Schatten nur zu gern verzichtet hätte. ‚Mach dir nichts vor: du bist nicht nur Sklave und zahmes Schoßhündchen, du bist sogar eine Hofschranze geworden!' schalt er sich selbst und trat gegen eine Mauer. Der Schmerz in seinem Fuß half ihm allerdings auch nicht weiter.

Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, sein zielloses Streifen durch die Nacht hatte ihn direkt zum Tempel des Lichts geführt – und die von ihm getretene Mauer war die der Ostseite des Tempels. Wie der Name des Ordens schon nahe legte, brannten jederzeit unzählige Lichter im Tempel. Und die Tore zur Kathedrale standen immer offen. Vielleicht würde er ja dort drinnen den Funken der Inspiration finden. Missmutig zog er die Kapuze seines Mantels über den Kopf und betrat das Innere des Tempels.

Auf einer der Gebetsbänke hatte sich ein Bettler zur Nacht niedergelassen und schnarchte selig vor sich hin, sonst schien niemand in der Nähe zu sein. Durza zwängte sich auf eine der vorderen Bänke und starrte den Altar an. Protz, Kitsch und religiöser Schnickschnack waren die Worte, die ihm zur Innenausstattung zuerst in den Sinn kamen. Nichts hier hatte etwas gemein mit der erhabenen Schlichtheit des Helgrind-Glaubens. Aber war es vielleicht genau das, was den Orden so interessant machte für das einfache Volk? Die Jünger des Helgrind predigten Askese und die Vergänglichkeit, ja sogar die Nutzlosigkeit des Körpers. Hier standen Lebenslust und Freude an den einfachsten Dingen des Lebens im Vordergrund – eines der bunten Bleiglasfenster zeigte sogar eine Wolke von Schmetterlingen, die sich um eine Jasminblüte drängte.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal den Duft von Jasmin bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Oder einen Schmetterling im Sonnenschein. Wie lang war es her, seit er sich mit solchen Banalitäten beschäftigt hatte? Den Augenblick genießen, erkunden, keine Gedanken an die Zukunft zu verschwenden? Oder an die Vergangenheit…

… und dann vernahm er ein Flüstern. Oben auf der Empore unterhielten sich flüsternd mehrere Männer. Durza spitzte die Ohren und lauschte. Er musste sich nur ein wenig konzentrieren, dann vernahm er die Stimmen klar und deutlich. Und was sie sagten, würde der Schatten geschickt zu nutzen wissen…

TBC

A/N: Auch ein böser Schatten hat Gefühle. Armer Durza… Aber keine Angst, er wird noch wieder zu Hochform auflaufen. Trotzdem musste ich ihm diesen Augenblick der Schwäche gönnen…


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Drei Wochen später befehligte Durza das Heer auf Beirland, das seit Monaten vergeblich versuchte, die Stadt Eoam einzunehmen. Von drei Seiten von Bergen geschützt, besaß diese kleine aber wichtige Stadt einen der wichtigsten Handelshäfen in einer viel zu gut einsichtbaren Bucht. Und dieser war von gut verteidigten Mauern umgeben, ebenso wie der Rest der Stadt.

„Hunderte guter Kämpfer haben uns diese verfluchten Mauern schon gekostet" schimpfte General Woren und spuckte grünlichen Schleim aus. Eine ekelhafte Angewohnheit, die er alle paar Minuten wiederholte.

Der Schatten zog angewidert eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete weiter das Treiben in der Stadt am Fuße des Berges, auf dem er stand. Fast schienen die Einwohner Eoams die entmutigten Soldaten des Königs zu verhöhnen, indem sie ihren Alltagsgeschäften wie gewohnt nachgingen. In den Hafen ließen sie nur bekannte Handelsschiffe nach gründlicher Untersuchung am Außenkai. Und damit waren sie weit besser mit Lebensmitteln und allen anderen Gütern versorgt, als das königliche Heer, das mühsam alle benötigten Dinge über Bergpässe heranschleppen musste.

„Wie gedenkt Ihr, unsere Situation zu verbessern, Lord Durza?" Wieder zog der General den Nasenschleim hoch und der Angesprochene unterdrückte nur mühsam das Bedürfnis, den Rotz zu nutzen, um den Militär daran ersticken zu lassen.

„Ich werde diese Stadt einnehmen."

„Das hatte ich auch schon vorgehabt, glaubt mir…"

„Und das wird noch einige weitere Leben fordern. Erst das Eurer Soldaten, dann das der Bürger dieser Stadt."

„Wo sind denn die Drachenlords, wenn man sie braucht? Ist diese Insel so unwichtig, dass keiner von ihnen uns hier beistehen kann im Kampf?" Erneutes Ausspucken.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, der König hätte MICH geschickt, wenn ihm Eoam egal wäre?" Noch bevor Woren irgendetwas antworten konnte, sprach Durza weiter: „Falls es Euch entgangen sein sollte, General, Broddring hat noch andere Fronten zu verteidigen, und keine davon ist _unwichtig_… Und nun lasst mich allein, ich habe zu planen."

Ein warmer Wind von der See bauschte den Mantel des Schattens auf, in den er sich gewickelt hatte. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn einige Nerven gekostet. Erst die demütigen Bitten an König Galbatorix, ein Kommando übernehmen zu dürfen, ohne seine Pläne zu verraten. Dann der scharfe Ritt in den Süden, gefolgt von einer höchst unangenehmen Seereise zu den Inseln. Und nun dieser abgerissene Haufen eiligst rekrutierter Bauernlümmel, die sich Soldaten nennen durften, geführt von einer ewig Rotz produzierenden Gestalt, die auch noch frech ihm gegenüber wurde.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Galbatorix gedacht, Durza wollte nur dem Staatsbankett entfliehen und deshalb um diesen Posten gebeten. Aber das war nur einer der Gründe, warum der Schatten es so eilig hatte, in den Süden aufzubrechen.

Nach der Nacht im Tempel des Lichts hatte er zwei Tage lang Pamuks Aufzeichnungen gelesen, bis er seinen Verdacht bestätigt fand: sein ewiger Widersacher unter den Geistern hatte hier in Eoam einen Unterschlupf gehabt. Wenn er etwas über die unheimlichen Kräfte des anderen herausfinden konnte, dann wahrscheinlich nur hier. Oder er würde wohl wenigstens Hinweise auf weitere Verstecke finden. Wenn nicht, hätte er sich eine Feier im Kreise Speichel leckender Adliger erspart und eine weitere gewonnene Schlacht auf seinem Konto zu verbuchen. Denn für einen Schatten stellte selbst dieses Bollwerk keine große Herausforderung dar. Wenn denn irgendwann die Karawane eintreffen würde mit seiner Geheimwaffe.

Vorläufig aber sollte er die Zeit nutzen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Verteidiger zu gewinnen. Umso leichter konnte er in der späteren Schlacht seine Bannsprüche weben. Er schaute hinauf zum Himmel: bald würde die Dämmerung einsetzen und schließlich in eine fast mondlose Nacht übergehen, da bald Neumond wäre. Unwillkürlich musste er schmunzeln – es war fast schon zu ideal!

Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit stand er immer noch auf dem höchsten Punkt des Berges und zog einen Kreis aus Feuer um sich. Wer ihn in dieser Nacht nicht bemerken würde, wäre höchstwahrscheinlich blind oder schon sehr zeitig zu Bett gegangen. Langsam tastete er mit seinem Geist hinunter zur Stadt… da waren sie! Die einfachen Gemüter der Soldaten auf der Stadtmauer! Und es wurden immer mehr, die ihn wahrnahmen… gut. Er bräuchte sich gar nicht von der Stelle rühren und könnte doch Angst und Schrecken in ihre kleinen Herzen pflanzen… eine Panik auslösen, die Stadt niederbrennen… aber das war nicht sein Plan.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen endlich seine Kisten im Heerlager ein. Er verließ seinen Aussichtspunkt und gesellte sich zu den verwunderten Kommandanten. Auch General „Rotz" stand dabei und Durza erwartete fast, dass sich dieser beim Überlegen an seinem Hinterteil kratzen würde. Wenn er sich diesen Anblick ersparen wollte, sollte er die Männer schleunigst aufklären. „Das, meine Herren, ist unser Schlüssel zur Stadt!"

Kurz vor Mittag begann der Sturm auf Eoam. Die Soldaten waren in kleine Gruppen aufgeteilt, von denen jeweils ein Mann mit einer Spitzhacke und ein anderer mit einer pulvergefüllten Rolle aus Ölpapier versehen worden waren, geschützt von 10 Bewaffneten. Ihr Auftrag war einfach: zur Stadtmauer gelangen, ein Loch in die Lehmziegel schlagen, die Papierrolle dort deponieren und schleunigst das Weite suchen. Den Rest würde der Zauberer des Königs erledigen.

Und dieser erledigte seine Sache ausgezeichnet. Er stand wieder dort, wo er schon die ganze Nacht zuvor gestanden hatte – diesmal mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Zaubersprüche vor sich hin murmelnd. Nur wenige Pfeile trafen die Angreifer, kein einziger Kessel siedendes Öl wurde von den Zinnen hinab gegossen. Und dann, als alle Papierrollen in den Löchern in der Stadtmauer verstaut waren, rief er: „Istalrí boetk!" und ein Flammenwall schoss auf die Stadt zu.

Mit ohrenbetäubenden Krachen explodierten die Papierrollen und zerlegten die Mauern in Schutt und Asche – der Weg für die königlichen Soldaten war frei.

TBC

A/N: Jupp, das war Schwarzpulver in den Rollen. Erwähnte ich schon, dass Durza ein ausgezeichneter Alchemist ist? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Durza ritt durch die Straßen der Stadt, in der die königlichen Soldaten mordeten und plünderten. Ihm war das gleich. Das Haus, welches er suchte, würde von Zaubern versiegelt sein. Niemand außer ihm würde dort hineingelangen können. Er musste es jetzt nur noch finden…

Sein alter Widersacher Pamuk war ein hochtrabender, arroganter und verschwenderischer Geist. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einen der großen Stadtpaläste als Unterschlupf ausgesucht, aber Durza war die besseren Viertel schon abgeritten und nicht fündig geworden. Entweder, Pamuk hatte einen ihm unbekannten Zauber verwendet, oder aber das Versteck war dezenter gewählt. Langsam aber sicher wurde er ungeduldig und lenkte sein Pferd in die ärmlicheren Viertel. Irgendwo hier wirkte Magie, er konnte es doch spüren, riechen! Aber wo, bei allen Elementen?

Gegen Abend dann war der Schatten am Hafen angekommen. Die meisten Häuser hier waren Lagerhallen, billige Bordelle oder schäbige Kneipen. Die wenigen Wohnhäuser waren fast alle verlassen, die Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt, teilweise waren die Türen eingetreten. Überall huschten Ratten in den Schatten herum, verfolgt von räudigen Katzen. ‚Wie idyllisch…' dachte Durza und knurrte vor sich hin. Überall in der Luft lag der Geruch von Verwesendem, Fisch, Fäkalien und… Magie. Vielleicht sogar eine Spur stärker als oben in den anderen Stadtvierteln… Er zügelte sein Pferd und stieg ab. Das Tier hinter sich herführend schritt er langsam die Straße entlang. Hier war etwas…

… und dieses Etwas war ein genauso schäbiges Haus wie die anderen. Nur waren hier keine Ratten und Katzen zu sehen. Auch war die Tür unbeschädigt. Und es türmte sich kein Müll vor der Hauswand. Es schien, als würden Menschen und Tiere einen Bogen um dieses „Anwesen" machen. Auch Durza spürte Abscheu und sein Pferd schnaubte unruhig, als er es zu nah an das Haus brachte: hier war er richtig.

Er ließ die Zügel fallen und betastete die Haustür: eindeutig ein Schutzzauber. Nicht stark, aber wirksam, zumindest gegen Menschen. „Jierda skölir!" murmelte der Schatten und der Zauber wurde aufgehoben. Das Schloss widerstand keine Sekunde, dann betrat Durza das Innere des Hauses. Obwohl hier seit Jahren, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnten niemand mehr gewesen war, lag doch nur wenig Staub herum. Die Möbel waren mit Tüchern abgedeckt, überall knisterte die Restenergie von früherer Zauberei. Aber noch etwas spürte Durza: hier war ein Schatten. Sehr schwach und keinesfalls Pamuk, aber es war ein Schatten!

Vorsichtig suchte er das Haus ab: es war nicht groß, hatte ein kleines Labor, wo ehemals wohl die Küche gewesen war und viele Bücherregale, in denen aber nur wenige Bücher und Schriftrollen zu finden waren. Die Präsenz wurde schwächer, als er in die oberen Stockwerke vordrang, also schlich er so leise wie möglich die knarrzende Treppe wieder hinunter. Gab es hier einen Keller? Er hatte keine Treppe nach unten gefunden. Vielleicht im Hinterhof? Ja, hier war eine Tür, die noch einmal mit einem Schutzzauber gesichert war – und mit einem weit besseren dazu.

Aber auch das war kein Hindernis für Durza – vor einem Jahr hätte es ihn vielleicht länger aufgehalten, aber er wurde immer stärker, auch wenn er heute nach dem Kampf um die Stadt etwas erschöpft war. Die Tür flog auf und gab den Blick auf eine steinerne Treppe frei. Die Präsenz war jetzt stärker zu spüren und Durza zog sein Schwert: er wollte keineswegs überrumpelt werden. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter – kein Licht schien hier mehr hinein und er musste eine Fackel entzünden, die er an der Wand fand.

„Mach das aus…"

„Erzra?"

„Was noch von mir übrig ist, ja…"

Im flackernden Schein des Feuers bot sich Durza ein grausiger Anblick: gebunden in Ketten kniete ein Schatten vor ihm im Staub. Die Haut übersät mit schwärenden Wunden, teilweise nur rohes Fleisch, abgemagert bis auf die Knochen, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen und in den grünen Augen nur noch ein schwacher Schimmer von Leben: Erzra, einstmals einer der Weisesten seines Volkes. „Meine Augen sind entzündet. Könntest du bitte das Licht löschen?"

Verwirrt gehorchte Durza und löschte die Fackel. In dieser totalen Finsternis konnte selbst er nur noch wenig erkennen, aber da er keinen Kampf zu befürchten hatte, würde es genügen. „Was ist mit dir geschehen?"

„Ein widerwärtiger, hinterhältiger Pamuk ist mir geschehen! Seit über zwanzig Jahren hält er mich hier gefangen! Wo ist diese Ratte jetzt?" Trotz aller Schwäche war der Hass in Erzras Stimme nicht zu überhören.

„Ich hatte ihn zurückgeschickt, aber irgendwer hat ihn anscheinend wieder gerufen. Ich weiß nicht, wo er jetzt ist." Bemüht, die Wunden des anderen nicht zu berühren, untersuchte Durza die Ketten. Ein Fluch lag auf ihnen, den er nicht kannte. Welcher Fluch könnte einen Schatten in Ketten binden?

„Du wirst die Fesseln nicht lösen können. Ich hatte genügend Zeit, es selbst zu probieren…"

„Ich kann dich doch nicht hier so zurücklassen! Du musst…"

„Nein!" unterbrach Erzra ihn, „…ich muss gar nichts mehr. Setz dich, ich habe dir Vieles zu berichten, bevor du mich erlösen sollst."

„Erlösen? Ich denke gar nicht daran! Wissen Vila und Mikel, was hier geschehen ist? Wir könnten…"

„Halt endlich den Mund, du Narr! Setz dich und hör mir zu! Ich will das alles hier nicht umsonst durchgemacht haben…"

Die Morgensonne schien durch die Lücken in den Brettern, mit denen die Fenster vernagelt waren und wärmten Durzas von Sorgen gezeichnetes Gesicht. Nie war ihm so derart kalt gewesen. Vielleicht kam es auch durch die wenigen Kräfte Erzras, die auf ihn übergegangen waren, als er ihm sein Schwert durch das Herz gebohrt hatte. Der Alte gehörte dem Äther-Element an, das hieß, jetzt nicht mehr. Erzra gab es nicht mehr. Niemals wieder würde ihn jemand rufen können, denn Durza hatte seinen Geist für alle Ewigkeiten ausgelöscht. Mit Pamuks Hilfe.

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Schatten die Phiole in seiner Hand. Ein bräunliches Öl befand sich dort drin, eines, von dem schon wenige Tropfen auf einer Schwertklinge genügten, um das Undenkbare wahr zu machen: den endgültigen Tod eines Schattens.

Wie gut, dass er in seinem Gemach im Palast ein weiteres Siegel angebracht hatte, das Ledersiegel würde es nun auch nicht mehr geben. Ein Stück Leder, gefertigt aus der Haut eines Schatten… Für so abartig hatte selbst Durza Pamuk nicht gehalten.

Er würde sich für die Rückreise nach Ilirea Zeit lassen. Und er würde mit weit mehr Gepäck abreisen, als er auf der Insel angekommen war. Nicht ein Buch, nicht eine Schriftrolle würde er hier lassen. Alle Öle und Tinkturen mussten mit – und natürlich das, weswegen er die Strapazen auf sich genommen hatte: die Eier. Zwei waren nur unbeschädigt geblieben, die anderen aus dem Gelege hatte Pamuk bei seinen Experimenten zerstört.

Durza hatte viele Fragen und die Bücher und Schriftrollen würden ihm Antworten geben. Mehr Antworten, als Erzra es gekonnt hatte. War es das wirklich alles wert gewesen? Hätte er Erzra nicht doch die Möglichkeit geben sollen, auf die Andere Seite zu gehen und die anderen zu warnen? Stattdessen hatte er ihn auf sein Flehen hin ausgelöscht. Ein Schwertstich hatte dazu genügt. Und ein paar Tropfen Öl.

TBC

A/N: Vila erzählte Durza in Kapitel 7 von „Schattenspiele", dass Erzra irgendwo auf den Inseln beschäftigt wäre. Nun – damit hatte sie Recht. Irgendwie…


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

„Eier?", fragte der König ungläubig.

„Eier", antworte Durza, „Lethrblaka – Eier. Die Schlüpflinge werden Ra'zac genannt."

Galbatorix trat näher an den Korb mit dem ledrigen Eiern heran und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was hat das mit dem Lichtorden zu tun?"

„Die Priester des Lichts wussten, dass die Eier auf Beirland versteckt waren. Sie hätten schon längst selbst versucht, in ihren Besitz zu gelangen, wenn Euer Heer nicht die Insel und Eoam belagert hätten." Der Schatten trat näher an den König heran und flüsterte: „Die Lieblingsspeise der ausgewachsenen Lethrblaka sind Drachen, die sie jagen und erlegen. Ihre Schlüpflinge nähren sich vor allem von Menschen – oder auch Drachenreitern. Töten sie die Reiter, töten sie auch die Drachen und ersparen ihren Eltern die Jagd…"

„Und wenn die Priester die Eier bekommen hätten…", überlegte Galbatorix, „… hätten sie eine Waffe gegen uns in der Hand gehabt!"

Durza nickte und strich zärtlich über das Gelege. „Der Zauberer, in dessen Haus ich sie fand, hatte bereits etliche zerstört bei dem Versuch, sie zum Schlüpfen zu bewegen. Dies sind die letzten beiden…"

„Wo ist dieser Zauberer jetzt?", fragte der König und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Der Schatten zuckte mit den Schultern und entgegnete: „Das Haus war seit Jahren, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnten verlassen. Ich hätte selbst gern das eine oder andere Wort mit dem Mann über diese Angelegenheit gewechselt… und ihn dann selbstverständlich zu Euch gebracht, mein König…"

„Selbstverständlich…" Galbatorix warf seinen Mantel zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Thron. „Die Eier stellen eine Gefahr dar, zerstöre sie!"

„Mit Verlaub…" Durza lächelte unterwürfig, „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass die Eltern noch irgendwo in Alagaësia zu finden sind. Wahrscheinlich in der Hadarac-Wüste, wo angeblich noch Wilddrachen hausen. Zerstören wir die Eier, ziehen wir ihre Rache auf uns." Er machte eine dramatische Pause und fuhr erst fort, als der König begann, ungeduldig zu werden. „Bieten wir ihnen jedoch ihre letzten verbliebenen Nachkommen an, ständen sie in unserer Schuld!"

„Und wieso sollten sie sich an so einen Handel halten?", fragte der König. „Abgesehen davon, wie willst du die Eltern finden?"

„Die Lethrblaka sind keine wilden Tiere. Sie besitzen die gleiche Gabe des Verstands wie die Drachen. Und sie lassen sich so bannen, wie alle anderen Lebewesen auch. Der einzige Grund, warum sie ihre Eier noch nicht zurückgefordert haben ist ein Zauber, der das Gelege vor ihnen versteckt. Hebe ich diesen Zauber auf, werden die Eltern sehr schnell zu uns kommen." Lächelnd fügte Durza noch hinzu: „… und sie werden mit Freude für Euch die letzten noch überlebenden Drachenreiter aufspüren und vernichten, die nicht in Euren Diensten stehen, mein König!"

Galbatorix tippte sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger an die Lippen, dann meinte er: „Wie schön zu wissen, dass du auf meiner Seite bist, mein Freund. In den Händen des Lichtordens hätten die Eier die Vernichtung für meine Getreuen – und natürlich mich – bedeutet. Du verstehst sicher, dass ich bei der Übergabe der Eier persönlich anwesend sein möchte. Nicht, weil ich dir nicht traue, aber so derart wichtige Handel möchte ich doch gern selbst abschließen."

Immer noch lächelnd verbeugte sich der Schatten, griff nach dem Korb mit den Eiern und wurde barsch aufgehalten: „NEIN!" Galbatorix war aufgesprungen und griff selbst nach dem Korb. „Die Eier bleiben hier."

„Aber mein König, wie soll ich denn herausfinden, was für ein Zauber auf ihnen liegt und wie ich ihn aufheben kann?", fragte der Schatten unschuldig.

Nun lächelte der König und meinte mit sanfter Stimme: „Du hast fast fünf Wochen für deine Rückreise gebraucht. Willst du mir weismachen, du hättest diese Zeit nicht genutzt?"

Unwillkürlich schob der ertappte Schatten den Unterkiefer etwas vor: „Wenn Ihr das von mir annehmen wollt, mein König…"

Galbatorix bedachte ihn nur mit einem geringschätzigen Blick, dann meinte er: „Du darfst dich jetzt entfernen. Und halte dich zu meiner Verfügung!"

Durza's erstarrtes Lächeln erwachte wieder zu Leben, als er sich verbeugte und den Thronsaal verließ. Kaum vor der Tür, verließ jeder Ausdruck sein Gesicht. Er hätte doch die Eier für sich nutzen sollen, als er noch Zeit gehabt hatte!

In seinen Gemächern wirbelte Niniel mit dem Besen herum und an Ruhe war nicht zu denken. Seine Schülerin, die offiziell immer noch seine Kammerdienerin war, hatte in seiner Abwesenheit ihre Studien vertieft und wollte ihm unbedingt an diesem Abend vorführen, zu welch alchemistischen Experimenten sie jetzt in der Lage war – ein weiterer Grund für ihn, vorläufig nicht dorthin zurückzukehren.

Wenn er sich konzentrierte, könnte er ‚kurz' zum Helgrind und noch einmal versuchen, mit Kazit'ra Kontakt aufzunehmen… Andererseits war ‚kurz' keines der Worte, die jemals seine Aufenthaltsdauer an den Toren des Todes beschrieben hätte. Dort vergaß er immer die Zeit – und Galbatorix hatte ihm befohlen, sich zur Verfügung zu halten. Im blieb wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig, als in Ilirea zu bleiben. Was also sollte ein frustrierter Schatten mit diesem angefangenen Abend anstellen?

Am nächsten Vormittag gelang es Niniel erst sehr spät, ihren Herrn zu wecken. Totengleich hatte dieser auf seinem Bett gelegen, das er erst weit nach Mitternacht aufgesucht haben konnte – denn bis dahin hatte die Zofe auf ihn gewartet gehabt. „Mylord? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch? Geht es Euch gut?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt und der Schatten knurrte unwirsch: „Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

„Mein Herr, das ganze Blut!", stieß sie hervor.

Durza setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute an sich hinunter: sicher, sein Anblick musste zum Fürchten sein! „Nicht meines. Lass mir ein Bad ein und wasch die Sachen durch…"

Niniel gehorchte, wie sie es immer tat, egal, was für absurde Wünsche ihr Herr äußerte. Sie wusste, dass er mit Blutmagie arbeitete und war beinahe froh, dass er den Zauber nicht in seinen Gemächern durchgeführt hatte, der ihn von oben bis unten mit Blut besudelt hatte. Sonst hätte sie wohl den Rest des Tages damit zubringen können, alles zu reinigen.

TBC

A/N: Yo, bin wieder da. Nach einem etwas längeren Ausflug in den SciFi-Sektor ist nun wieder Durza dran. Immerhin kann ich das Ganze ja jetzt nicht so im Raum stehen lassen, oder? Lieben Dank noch mal an alle, die immer wieder zwischendurch nachfragten und um Fortsetzung baten. Frau Muse ist ein sehr eigenwilliges Ding, hoffen wir mal, dass sie sich nun gefügiger zeigt… Eure Silberkugel :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Nachdem er gebadet und frische Kleidung angezogen hatte, ließ Durza sich zeigen, was Niniel in den vergangenen Wochen gelernt hatte. Das einzige, was ihn daran beeindruckte war die Leere in einigen seiner Kräutergefäße. „… hast du das Feuerkraut zum Kaminanzünden benutzt?", fragte er nach einem Blick in einen der leeren Tontöpfe.

„Nein, mein Herr, natürlich nicht!", antwortete Niniel schnell, „Ich habe auch versucht, den Weinzauber fortzuführen und dazu…"

„Dafür hast du meine gesamten Vorräte verbraucht?" DAS nannte er jetzt aber mal Selbstüberschätzung! Wenn selbst er, der über tausende von Jahren Erfahrung verfügte, an einem Zauber scheiterte, wieso glaubte dann eine Schülerin, die vor einem Jahr gerade so eben lesen konnte, SIE könne es schaffen? Er stellte den leeren Tontopf wieder an seinen Platz im Regal zurück und holte tief Luft. Er wusste nicht, ob er Lachen oder Schreien sollte. Er entschloss sich, nur kurz die Augen zusammen zu kneifen und nachzudenken. „… andererseits ist die Hälfte allen alchemistischen Wissens auf Zufälle zurückzuführen…"

Niniel biss sich angespannt auf den Lippen herum und erwarte einen mittelschweren Wutausbruch ihres Herrn. Da sie jahrelang die Zofe von Lady Marita gewesen war, empfand sie die Zornesbekundungen ihres neuen Herrn als relativ harmlos – meist ließ er nur etwas explodieren, das Feuer im Kamin auflodern und fluchte in einer Sprache, die sie nicht kannte. Ihr gegenüber handgreiflich war er noch nie geworden. Was aber nicht gleichbedeutend damit war, dass dieses nicht doch irgendwann einmal geschehen könnte. Aber sicher nicht heute. Seit der Zauberer wach war, wirkte er beinahe friedlich. Innerlich zufrieden. Vielleicht lag das ja an dem Zauber der vorhergegangenen Nacht, der ihn so mit Blut besudelt hatte…

„Hattest du denn Glück?", fragte Durza und setzte die Bestandsaufnahme im Vorratsregal fort.

„Leider nein, mein Herr…", antwortete sie leise.

„Bedauerlich." Durza setzte sich an den Tisch und begann, eine Liste aufzusetzen. Als er damit fertig war, ließ er sich von der Zofe seine Geldkatze bringen und drückte ihr einige Goldmünzen und die Liste in die Hand. „Du kennst den Kräuterladen in der Unterstadt, du weißt, wo du die Zutaten einzusortieren hast und du wirst mir bis heute Abend aufgeschrieben haben, WAS du alles mit dem Weinzauber versucht hast. Und wenn ich aus der Bibliothek zurückkomme, wird Tee bereit stehen, verstanden?"

Mit offenem Mund schaute das Mädchen dem Zauberer hinterher, als dieser seine Gemächer verließ. Was immer es war, das ihren Herrn so zufrieden gestellt hatte, es könnte ihrer Meinung nach ruhig öfter geschehen! Eilig griff sie sich einen Korb, rannte hinunter in die Quartiere der Mägde, wo auch sie ihren Schlafplatz hatte und warf sich ihren Mantel über, bevor sie den Palast verließ und sich zur Unterstadt aufmachte.

In den Straßen von Ilirea wimmelte es vor Geschäftigkeit. Seit König Galbatorix vor etwas über einem Jahr die Herrschaft über Broddring erlangt hatte, blühte die Wirtschaft auf. Alle hatten genug zu essen, niemand war mehr ohne Arbeit. Die meisten jungen Männer verdingten sich mittlerweile im Heer und brachten guten Sold nach Haus zu ihren Familien. Natürlich herrschte Krieg und es starben auch viele der Soldaten, aber wenn sie nicht kämpfen würden, wäre Broddring schon längst zu Grunde gegangen. An allen Grenzen lagerten die Feinde, die der abgesetzte König Angrenost nicht zu bekämpfen gewagt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er den Frieden erkauft, zu Lasten seiner Untertanen, die bald kaum noch etwas zu essen gehabt hatten, während Zwerge, Elfen und Südmenschen im Überfluss schwelgten. Erst Galbatorix hatte es gewagt, die korrupten Drachenreiter herauszufordern und so letztendlich für eine neue Ordnung gesorgt!

Die Bürger der Stadt waren stolz auf ihren neuen König und fast jede Woche gab es ein neues Lied über ihn und die Drachenlords, über ihre Heldentaten und Abenteuer. Manchmal wunderte sich Niniel darüber, dass in keinem dieser Lieder ihr eigener Herr erwähnt wurde. Es war, als würde man den Zauberer Durza beinahe absichtlich vergessen, dabei beriet er den König doch genauso, wie es ein Morzan der Starke tat. Oder Olia, die Schöne, die dem Volk als Kanzlerin diente…

Auch im Palast murmelte man nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand über den rothaarigen Zauberer. Vielleicht fürchtete man sich, etwas Falsches zu sagen und über Nacht eine Schweinenase angehext zu bekommen… Bei diesem Gedanken musste Niniel schmunzeln. Sicher hätte _ihr_ Lord Durza ganz andere Ideen, was man mit Lästermäulern so alles anstellen konnte! Auch wenn er wirklich Furcht erregend wirken konnte, so kannte sie ihn doch besser, glaubte sie. Ihn interessierten nur Bücher, Wissen und Zauberei. Noch nie hatte sie etwas von Ausschweifungen bei ihm mitbekommen! Er trank nicht – eigentlich aß er nicht einmal richtig, mied Hofgesellschaften und sie hatte noch nie morgens in seinem Bett eine Frau vorgefunden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was man sich über die meisten Drachenlords erzählte. Andererseits hatte man ihrem Herrn schon oft unterstellt, ausgerechnet SIE zu missbrauchen – aber DAS wusste Niniel nun wirklich und wahrhaftig besser!

Je näher sie der Unterstadt kam, desto unruhiger kamen ihr die Menschen um sie herum vor. Nicht geschäftig wie sonst, sondern besorgt, beinahe ängstlich. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt und versuchte, etwas von den Gesprächen um sie herum aufzuschnappen.

„… das war ein wilder Bär! Ich schwöre es!", ließ sich ein Bäcker vernehmen.

„Nein, wie sollte denn ein Bär in die Stadt kommen?", fragte eine dicke Frau mit drei kleinen Kindern am Rock, die gerade zwei Laibe Brot bei ihm erstanden hatte.

„Mit den Gauklern!", polterte der Bäcker los, „Jede Woche kommen mehr von diesen Taugenichtsen in die Stadt! Bringen wilde Tiere und Huren mit und versuchen, uns das Geld aus den Taschen zu ziehen!"

„Blödsinn", meinte ein alter Mann, der Pfeife schmauchend neben dem Bäckerstand auf einem Schemel saß, „Huren gab es hier schon immer und sie haben dir auch schon immer das Geld abgenommen, Junge… Du gibst es ihnen nämlich freiwillig für ihre Dienste!"

Die Umstehenden brachen in Gelächter aus, nur der Bäcker schrie zornig herum, dass der Alte ihn verleumden würde. Niniel schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter.

Erst, als sie im Kräuterladen, den ihr Herr Durza bevorzugte, ankam, erfuhr sie Genaueres: am Morgen waren die entsetzlich verstümmelten Leichen von einigen Fremden an der Stadtmauer aufgefunden worden. Niemand, den man näher kannte war darunter gewesen. Und selbst wenn, wäre es schwierig geworden, sie zu erkennen. Kein Blut soll sich mehr in ihren Körpern befunden haben, dafür aber überall um sie herum.

Stumm erledigte Niniel ihre Besorgungen und bekämpfte die aufkeimende Kälte in ihrem Inneren. Nein, ihr Herr hatte sicherlich andere Methoden, um sich zu beschäftigen – oder zu befriedigen. Warum sollte er denn auch Fremde angreifen und in Stücke reißen? Er war ein Zauberer, ein Mann des Wissens! Auch wenn er heimlich mit Blutmagie arbeitete, würde er doch nie das Blut von Menschen…

Ja, es musste eine andere Erklärung dafür geben, dass ihr Herr heute Nacht so beschmutzt worden war mit Blut! Lord Durza hatte noch nie die Hand gegen sie, seine Zofe, erhoben, egal, was sie angestellt hatte. Er war ein guter Herr. Kein Schlächter und Mörder! Sicher war das ein Bär gewesen, wie der Bäcker gesagt hatte, versuchte sich Niniel zu beruhigen, doch so ganz sollte ihr das nicht gelingen.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und Durza war immer noch nicht von Galbatorix aus seinen Diensten entlassen worden. Nachdenklich starrte er aus einem der Fenster seines Gemachs hinaus auf den frisch gefallenen Schnee im Palastgarten. Wieder einmal nahte das Julfest und dem Schatten gingen langsam die Entschuldigungen aus, wieso er dieser oder jener Hofgesellschaft fernbleiben musste. Neulich hatte er Torwec gegenüber sogar zugegeben, je mehr dumme Hofschranzen sich um ihn tummelten, desto näher käme er der Raserei. Der junge Drachenlord hatte daraufhin nur erwidert, dass Durza damit nicht allein dastehe.

Durza lächelte schmal. So hatte der junge Wyrdfell sich das Leben nach Galbatorix' Sieg sicher nicht vorgestellt. Torwec war ein aufrichtiger, mutiger aber eben auch noch sehr junger Mann, der sich bei Hof mindestens so unwohl fühlte, wie der tausende von Jahren ältere Schatten. Andere, wie Morzan, hatten sich sehr schnell eingelebt, die Weinkeller und die Reize der Hofdamen entdeckt – und reichlich genossen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal wieder zum Helgrind? Er könnte Torwec fragen, ob er mitkommen wolle. Andererseits würde dann auch wieder dieser verrückte Drache dabei sein, auf dessen Gesellschaft Durza wahrlich verzichten konnte. Der Schatten seufzte und schloss die Fenster. Drei Jahre waren ins Land gegangen, seit er mit dem Lethrblaka – Eiern von Beirand zurückgekehrt war. Zwei Jahre, seit die Allianz der Lederschwingen, ihrer unheiligen Schlüpflinge und dem König bestand, vermittelt durch Durza. Und ein Jahr, seit er seiner Schülerin versuchte, die Alte Sprache beizubringen.

Selbst der Geist von Carsaib, dem ehemaligen Nomadenjungen, dessen Körper er übernommen hatte, zeigte sich langsam ungeduldig. Anjia, der dritte Geist in der Hülle des Schattens, schwieg seit Monaten beharrlich. Genauer gesagt, seit Durza laut über seine Pläne mit dem Mädchen nachgedacht hatte. Mädchen war gut… die kleine verschüchterte Zofe von einst war mittlerweile fast eine erwachsene Frau. Hübsch sogar, wenn Durza dem Hofklatsch Glauben schenkte. Er hatte keinen Blick dafür, was die Menschen für hübsch oder gar schön hielten. Er verstand auch nicht die Schönheitsideale der Elfen. Oder gar der Zwerge. Die Schönheit, die er suchte, antwortete ihm nicht. Kazit'ra, seine ehemalige Gefährtin, weigerte sich immer noch, an den Toren des Todes zu erscheinen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Dabei war es doch bald so weit, dass er einen Körper für sie hätte…

„Meister, wie heißt es nun richtig? _Adurna risa_ oder _reisa du Adurna_?", fragte Niniel verzweifelt und schaute von den Büchern auf, die Durza ihr zum Studium aus der Großen Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte.

„Solang du _rïsa_ nicht richtig aussprichst, nimm _reisa du Adurna_. Beides ist richtig." Der Schatten hatte für heute genug. „Räum zusammen, kümmere dich ums Feuer und dann geh – du hast frei bis morgen früh." Er ließ sich schwer auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte ins Feuer des Kamins. Flammen waren sein Element und sie beruhigten ihn. Auch trösteten sie ihn, brachten ihn manchmal sogar zum Lachen, aber heute geschah nichts dergleichen.

„Ich muss eine große Enttäuschung für Euch sein", sagte Niniel leise, nachdem sie neue Holzscheite nachgelegt hatte.

Durza schaute verwundert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist mittlerweile eine gute Hexe geworden, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum dir die Alte Sprache so schwer fällt!"

Sie senkte schuldbewusst den Blick und der Schatten fürchtete, dass sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen – in der letzten Zeit geschah das immer öfter und er wusste einfach nie, wie er sich dann verhalten sollte! „Früher fielen dir die Sachen leichter zu… Erinnerst du dich noch an den Talos-Trank? Du hast keinen Tag gebraucht, um dir alle Zutaten zu merken! Aber im Moment…" Er verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem Lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht brauchst du ja auch nur etwas Zeit für dich. Ein paar Tage frei…"

Niniel schluchzte laut auf und rannte aus seinem Gemach. „Was habe ich denn Falsches gesagt?", fragte er sich leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verstehe einer die Menschen…"

Je länger er über die Sache nachdachte, desto bewusster wurde ihm, dass er nicht so sehr ein Problem damit hatte, die Menschen zu verstehen, sondern vor allem, ihre Frauen und Mädchen. Da Anjia sich nicht dazu bewegen ließ, etwas zu seinen Überlegungen beizusteuern, beschloss der Schatten, einen Menschen zu fragen. Torwec kam ihm als erstes in den Sinn.

Die Gänge des Palastes waren teilweise eiskalt und so zugig, dass sogar die Fackeln an den Wänden beinahe ausgeblasen wurden. So einen kalten Winter hatte man in Ilirea schon lang nicht mehr erlebt. Durza durchschritt fröstelnd den halben Palast, bis er das Gemach seines… nun ja: _Freundes_… erreicht hatte. Auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete der Kammerdiener des Drachenlords die Tür und fragte zahnlos nach dem Grund des Besuches. „Das geht dich nichts an, Alter!", fauchte Durza und drängte sich an dem vorzeitig gealterten Diener vorbei.

Torwec selbst kniete vor der Feuerstelle und fettete den Sattel seines Drachen, als der Schatten eintrat. „Lass gut sein, Bernward! Lord Durza braucht keinen Grund, um mich aufzusuchen…" Auch der jüngste der Wyrdfell war in den letzten Jahren älter geworden. Sogar einige graue Strähnen durchzogen nun dessen Haar. „Möchtest du etwas essen oder trinken? Ich habe gehört, heute wurden Schwäne geschlachtet in der Küche…"

„Ja, ich weiß…", murmelte Durza und streckte die Hände zum Feuer hin aus, um sich zu wärmen. Niniel hatte am Morgen Schwanenblut mitgebracht. „Tee vielleicht. Sonst nichts."

Torwec nickte und entließ seinen Diener. Tee setzte er lieber selbst auf, der Alte kochte ihn meist so stark, dass er bitter wurde. Einige Minuten später saßen beide Männer in bequemen Sesseln am Feuer und hielten dampfende Becher in den Händen. „Also, was treibt dich an so einem ungemütlichen Nachmittag durch den halben Palast?", fragte der Drachenlord und trank einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit.

Durza verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht, bevor er antwortete: „Meine Kammerdienerin."

„Bitte?" Torwec ließ den Becher sinken und starrte den Schatten fragend an.

„Ja, Niniel, meine Kammerdienerin und Schülerin, wie du ja weißt. Seit einigen Monaten will einfach nichts mehr in ihren Schädel hinein! Ich erzähle ihr etwas, sie hat es schneller vergessen, als ich geendet habe. Ich gebe ihr ein Buch und sie braucht Tage für ein paar Seiten. Ich frage sie etwas, sie fängt an zu weinen. Ich sage ihr etwas, sie schluchzt." Der Schatten schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich heult sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Vorhin wollte ich sie aufmuntern und sie rannte tränenüberströmt davon."

„Wie alt ist das Mädchen jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Torwec und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Sechzehn. Fast Siebzehn, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Wieso?"

Der Drachenlord schmunzelte: „Mädchen in dem Alter sind alle so. Vielleicht ist sie ja verliebt?"

Nun verspürte der Schatten eine eisige Kälte in sich aufsteigen – DAS wäre verheerend für seine Pläne!

TBC

A/N: Ja, der Durza… Eben auch nur ein Schatten. Verzeiht den großen Zeitsprung, aber in der Zwischenzeit hat sich nicht allzu viel getan, was beschreibenswert wäre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Am nächsten Tag lief Durza mit vor dem Brustkorb verschränkten Armen immer wieder in seinem Gemach auf und ab, während Niniel sich abmühte, einen Aufsatz über die Bedeutung von Loivissa-Blumen in der Alchemie zu lesen. Selbst wenn der Aufsatz nicht in der Alten Sprache verfasst worden wäre, es wäre ihr schon so schwer gefallen, in der Nähe ihres unruhigen Herrn etwas zu lesen und zu behalten. Am Liebsten hätte sie ihn gebeten, seine Lauferei einzustellen – oder wenigstens diese bohrenden Blicke, mit denen er sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder bedachte. Aber so ein Verhalten stand ihr nicht zu, auch wenn er viel Wert auf ihre Meinung legte und sie nur selten wirklich wie eine Dienerin behandelte, so war sie dennoch nur eine Sklavin und besaß keinerlei Rechte, die sie geltend machen konnte.

Schließlich blieb der Schatten vor dem Regal mit Zauberzutaten stehen und wühlte in einer Kiste, bis er fand, was er suchte. Mit einem leeren Tintenfass, etwas Mohnsteinstaub und einem kleinen aber stabilen Dolch trat er an die Tischseite, an der Niniel über den Aufsatz gebeugt saß. „Zieh den Ärmel hoch", befahl er, entkorkte das Tintenfass und tat etwas von dem Steinstaub in das Gefäß. Niniel tat, wie ihr befohlen, zuckte jedoch zurück, als ihr Herr mit eisiger Hand nach ihrem Arm griff und in der anderen den Dolch hob. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du noch Jungfrau bist…" Dann schnitt er in ihren Unterarm und hielt die Wunde über das Tintenfass, um das Blut aufzufangen. Niniel schrie und wehrte sich, so gut sie konnte, aber es gab kein Entrinnen aus dem Griff ihres Herrn. Erst als das Gefäß fast voll war, strich er sanft über ihren verletzten Arm und brummelte: „Waíse heill!", bevor er sie losließ.

Niniel sprang entsetzt zurück und rieb sich den Unterarm, wo bis vor einigen Sekunden noch eine klaffende Wunde geprangt hatte. Nichts war mehr davon zu sehen, auch verspürte sie keine – körperlichen – Schmerzen mehr. „Was sollte das?", fragte sie schrill und strebte rückwärts der Tür des Gemachs zu.

Durza schnüffelte an dem Tintenfass und lächelte zufrieden, bevor er es mit einem Korken verschloss. „Wunderbar, noch unberührt. Sieh zu, dass das so bleibt." Dann wendete er sich ihr zu und mit einem simplen „Eyddr!" verschloss er die Tür zum Gang. „Was das sollte? Ich versuche, wenigstens _etwas_ von deinem höchsten Gut zu bewahren, meine zur Zeit ständig heulende Schülerin!" Er deutete auf den Schemel, wo sie kurz zuvor noch gesessen hatte und setzte sich seinerseits auf den Sessel am anderen Ende des Tisches. „Setz dich, wir haben zu reden!", meinte er ungeduldig, als Niniel zögerte und mehrfach Blicke zur magisch verriegelten Tür warf.

Er stellte das Tintenfass mit dem Blut vor sich auf den Tisch und nachdem sie sich nervös auf ihrem Schemel niedergelassen hatte, erklärte er: „Der Mohnsteinstaub verhindert die Gerinnung. Jetzt kann das Blut wie Tinte benutzt werden. Schau mich nicht an wie ein Karnickel die Schlange! Blutmagie ist nichts, was du in den Büchern der Bibliotheken finden wirst. Ich biete dir etwas, das nur noch wenige praktizieren. Nicht, weil es ungesetzlich ist, sondern weil kaum noch ein Zauberer oder Hexer von den Geheimnissen weiß." Er räusperte sich und registrierte zufrieden, dass sich seine Schülerin etwas entspannte. „Neugierde, Wissensdurst und nicht zuletzt der Wunsch nach Macht treibt uns an. Dich nicht weniger als mich, gib es zu!"

Obwohl Niniel unangenehm war es zuzugeben, nickte sie. Im Grunde hoffte sie, durch die Lektionen ihres Herrn irgendwann einmal ein freier Mensch zu werden und ihr Leben verändern zu können, Macht über ihr eigenes Schicksal zu gewinnen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und wählte seine Worte vorsichtig aus. „Die Menschen sind nicht sonderlich magiebegabt – nicht im Vergleich mit den Elfen. Und trotzdem gibt es etwas, das ihnen einen unschätzbaren Vorteil bietet: ihr Blut und besonders bei Mädchen und Frauen ihre Jungfräulichkeit… Du hast dich doch sicherlich schon einmal gefragt, warum die beiden Hexen, die den Kräuterladen in der Unterstadt betreiben, nicht verheiratet sind oder je waren, oder?" Als Niniel wieder nur stumm nickte, fuhr der Schatten fort: „Weil sie wissen, dass sie dadurch einen großen Teil ihrer Macht aufgeben würden. Nun gibt es tausende von Zaubersprüchen, Ritualen und alchemistische Formeln, die diesen Verlust an natürlicher Magie aufheben können, aber der Mensch ist faul und an Macht gewöhnt man sich leicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Das soll kein Vorwurf sein, es ist aber die Wahrheit…"

Als er nicht weiter sprach, fragte sie: „Und was wollt Ihr nun mit meinem Blut? Und warum habt Ihr nicht gefragt, ob Ihr es haben könnt?"

Durza stutzte kurz – er war gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass seine Schülerin ihm freiwillig etwas Blut geben würde! Er beschloss, nicht auf diesen Teil ihrer Fragen einzugehen. „WIR werden es benutzen, um Siegel zu zeichnen. Siegel, mit denen man Geister rufen kann. Blut ist mächtiger als jedes andere Schreibmaterial – und finde in diesem Palast mal eine Jungfrau!"

Niniel schaute betreten zu Boden. Die anderen Dienerinnen und Mägde in ihrem Alter und älter fragten sie oft, ob sie ihren Herrn nicht um einen Zauber gegen ungewollte Empfängnis bitten könnte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie gefragt, sondern selbst einige Tränke und Pulver angerührt, die sie den Frauen gab. Natürlich sagte sie dann nicht, wo sie diese herbekam. Sie wurde von den anderen Frauen und Mädchen so oder so schon mehr gefürchtet denn respektiert.

„Und wer ist der Mann, dem du wohl als erstes dein höchstes Gut schenken würdest?", fragte Durza freundlich und schaute sie milde an.

„Niemand!", erklärte sie schnell. Zu schnell. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens gab sie zu: „Es gibt da einen Hufschmied… aber er beachtet mich nicht…"

„Ein Hufschmied…" Der Schatten tappte nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. „Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass du nicht nach Höherem strebst, mein Kind…" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und erhob sich abrupt. „Komm, wir haben zu tun. Vielleicht geht die Alte Sprache ja schneller in deinen Kopf wenn du siehst, wozu du sie gebrauchen kannst."

Bis in die späte Nacht hinein arbeiteten der Schatten und seine Schülerin. Da ihm das Blut zu kostbar war, ließ er sie zunächst nur mit Kohle Siegel auf den Boden seines Gemachs zeichnen. Niniel zeigte sich konzentrierter und aufnahmefähiger als in den ganzen letzten Monaten und Durza hoffte inständig, dass er ihr den Hufschmied gründlich ausgeredet hatte. Aber mit Sicherheit käme in absehbarer Zeit jemand Neues, an den sie öfter denken würde als an ihre Lektionen. Die Zeit wurde knapp, das wusste er. Seine Schülerin besaß nicht die Selbstbeherrschung, die sie für ein erfolgreiches Dasein als Hexe oder gar Zauberin brauchen würde – nicht zuletzt deshalb hatte er sie ja ausgewählt. Sie lernte schnell, sie hing an seinen Lippen und trank seine Worte und Lektionen so gierig wie ein Verdurstender nach Wasser gierte, aber sie war auch durch ihr Sklavendasein gewöhnt, sich unterzuordnen. Ob nun anderen Menschen oder ihren eigenen Trieben. Und das war es, was sie so interessant für ihn machte.

Leider vergaß Durza in den nächsten Wochen, sich rechtzeitig genug vor dem Julfest abzusetzen. Der Abend der Festgesellschaft nahte und mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, dieser noch zu entgehen…

TBC

A/N: Kleine Sünden bestraft der "Liebe Gott" sofort, für die größeren hebt er sich Familienfeste und Hofgesellschaften auf… he he he…


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Bevor die Elfen nach Alagaësia kamen, hatte das Volk der Grauen niemanden zu fürchten. Die Drachen und die Zwerge beachteten sie kaum, die größeren Raubtiere hielten sie sich mit Hilfe der Magie vom Leib. Infolgedessen kannten die Grauen auch keine Angst im eigentlichen Sinne. Das änderte sich erst, als das Schlachten begann – und genau wie damals empfand nun Durza, als der Tag der Festgesellschaft anbrach: ohnmächtige Wut, gepaart mit blankem Entsetzen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Niniel das Julfest keinesfalls vergessen, im Gegenteil. Schon seit Wochen hatte sie Schneider und Schuster in Atem gehalten, für ihren Herrn angemessene Kleidung anzufertigen. Am Morgen der Festgesellschaft hatte sie ihm ein Bad eingelassen und all ihre Überredungskünste gebraucht, um ihn anzukleiden, die Haare zu kämmen und davon abzuhalten, doch noch im letzten Moment zu entfliehen. Als sie mit ihm fertig war, sah er keineswegs mehr wie der übernächtigte Zauberer aus, der die letzten Wochen in einem Heerlager verbracht hatte, wie er sonst immer auf andere wirkte. Die Dienerin war zufrieden mit ihrem Werk und schleifte den Schatten vor einen Spiegel, was an sich schon eine Meisterleistung war, da Durza keine reflektierenden Oberflächen in seinem Gemach duldete.

„Ich sehe aus wie eine Hofschranze…", brummelte er und zupfte missmutig an seinem neuen Mantel herum.

„Ihr seht großartig aus!", sagte Niniel und meinte es auch so. Sorgsam rückte sie den Mantel wieder zurecht und schaute mit ihm in den Spiegel. Was sie sah, erfüllte sie mit Stolz.

„Das Hemd kratzt.", konstatierte Durza und schüttelte sich.

„Das Hemd ist aus bester Seide und _kann_ gar nicht kratzen!", entgegnete sie und richtete seinen Kragen.

„… und die Hosen sind zu eng!", protestierte er und ignorierte das Gekicher der Zofen von Lady Anabell, in deren Gemächern sie vor dem Spiegel standen.

„Mit Verlaub, der Schneider hatte als Vorlage Eure Lieblingshose! Dann müsste die ja wohl auch zu eng sein!" Niniel verlor langsam die Geduld mit ihrem Herrn.

Durza hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue, bevor er fragte: „Akzeptierst du dann wenigstens, dass die Stiefel drücken?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern fletschte nur die Zähne. Wie konnte sich jemand nur so derart kindisch aufführen, der sonst über so viel Wissen und Weisheit verfügte?

„Schnell! Sie kommt!", rief eine der Zofen, die an der Treppe zum Gang Wache gehalten hatte und Durza und seine Dienerin verließen schleunigst das Gemach der Lady. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Adlige erreichte den Treppenabsatz, als der Schatten und seine Dienerin um eine Ecke huschten.

„Ihr braucht dringend einen eigenen Spiegel, Meister!", bemerkte Niniel und atmete tief durch. Es hatte sie einiges an Vorarbeit gekostet, um überhaupt einen in erreichbarer Nähe aufzutreiben, den sie kurzzeitig nutzen konnten.

„Ich mag keine Spiegel und ich werde auch nie einen besitzen!", knurrte Durza, als er vor ihr weg den Gang hinunter ging, zu seinem eigenen Gemach.

„Wenn Ihr einen besitzen würdet, könntet Ihr ab und zu mal in einen hineinschauen und wenigstens Euer Haar selbst richten!", zischte Niniel. „Manchmal denke ich morgens, Ihr hättet die Nacht kopfüber von der Decke hängend verbracht!"

Er blieb abrupt stehen und wirbelte wütend zu ihr herum. „Was möchtest du damit zum Ausdruck bringen, _Dienerin_?"

Nicht weniger wütend fauchte sie zurück: „Dass Ihr ruhig etwas mehr auf Euch achten könntet, mein _Herr_!"

Erstaunt über ihre heftige Reaktion schwieg er und ging einfach nur weiter. Langsam dämmerte ihm, worum es Niniel wirklich ging: „Du willst deiner ehemaligen Herrin beweisen, dass du dazu in der Lage bist, aus mir ein hoffähiges Wesen zu machen, oder irre ich mich da?"

Niniel schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und antwortete kühl: „Was wäre so falsch daran?"

Er musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. „Nichts. Ich mag deinen Ehrgeiz. Ich wünschte nur, du würdest diesen auch in Bezug auf deine letzten Lektionen entwickeln."

Sie schob die Unterlippe vor und presste heraus: „Diese schreckliche Frau hat mir sechs Jahre lang jeden Tag gesagt, dass ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen bin! Und jetzt will ich ihr zeigen, wie sehr sie sich in mir getäuscht hat!"

„Statt mich zu verkleiden, hättest du ihr einfach nur einen Trank brauen sollen, das kannst du am Besten. Vielleicht etwas, das ihre Haut gelb verfärbt. Oder ihr eine Schweinenase wachsen lässt…", entgegnete der Schatten Schultern zuckend.

Niniel sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern räumte schweigend die Unordnung auf, die sie verursacht hatten, als sie ihren Herrn für das Fest vorbereitet hatte.

Der Festsaal des Palastes quoll an diesem Abend geradezu über vor festlich gekleideten Adligen und betont uninteressiert blickenden Lakaien, die geschäftig Tabletts mit Speisen und Getränken hin und her trugen. Durza seufzte innerlich und gesellte sich dann zu Torwec, der von seinem Kammerdiener nicht weniger nachdrücklich in Festgewänder gezwängt worden war, wie der Schatten von Niniel.

„Heute regieren eindeutig die Kammerdiener und Zofen…", bemerkte der junge Drachenlord amüsiert, als er Durza's neue Kleidung bemerkte. „Ich wette, sie sitzen irgendwo hier verborgen auf der Balustrade und zeigen sich gegenseitig ihre ‚Schöpfungen'."

„Durchaus vorstellbar", brummte Durza und lehnte ein angebotenes Glas Wein ab.

„Morzan sollte sich an dir ein Beispiel nehmen… er war schon betrunken, als er hier eintraf. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er den Wunsch, auch nur ein einziges angebotenes Glas abzulehnen", seufzte Torwec und nippte nachdenklich an seinem Getränk.

Durza schwieg und nickte knapp Lady Anabell zu, die in bunt schillernden Gewändern an ihnen vorbei schritt. Der junge Drachenlord schüttelte den Kopf und nuschelte: „Mach sie nur nicht auf uns aufmerksam, sie befindet sich auf Jagd nach einem neuen Ehemann. Außerdem ist ihre Stimme schriller als Jura's Lachen…"

Doch dem Schatten war mittlerweile jemand in den Blick gekommen, den er weit mehr fürchtete, als jede heiratswütige Frau am Hof: Lady Marita. Und sie steuerte genau zu ihnen hinüber… „Oh nein…", flüsterte er und griff sich vom nächst besten Tablett, das ein Lakai vor sich her trug, ein Glas und leerte es mit einem Zug.

Alarmiert schaute Torwec in die Richtung, in die Durza starrte und verkniff sich mühsam das Lachen.

„Lord Durza! Endlich einmal begegnen wir uns wieder! Man konnte ja schon das Gefühl bekommen, Ihr meidet Hofgesellschaften, so oft, wie Ihr verhindert seid!", flötete die massige Dame und hielt dem Schatten ihre Hand zum Kuss hin. Nach einiger Zeit wollte sie diese schon enttäuscht zurückziehen, als Torwec sich ihrer erbarmte und dem höfischen Zeremoniell Genüge tat. „Ihr müsst meinem Freund verzeihen, Lady Marita. An bestimmte Sitten wird er sich wohl nie gewöhnen…", erklärte der Drachenlord schmunzelnd. Durza hingegen signalisierte er ‚Du schuldest mir etwas!'

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach zu oft vom Hofe weg, um diese kennen lernen zu können", erklärte der Schatten und funkelte Torwec zornig an.

„… was Euch aber nicht daran hindert, Euch mittlerweile standesgemäß zu kleiden, mein Liebster!", bemerkte die Lady anerkennend und fächelte sich frische Luft zu.

Die nächste Stunde über tauschten sie Belanglosigkeiten aus und dem Schatten wurde immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Mühsam kämpfte er gegen den inneren Zwang an, sich buchstäblich in Luft aufzulösen und weit, sehr weit entfernt wieder zu materialisieren. Haeg's Höhle kam ihm durchaus mehrfach als Ziel in den Sinn.

Als Lady Marita irgendwann unweigerlich eine ihrer Zofen um ihre Magentinktur bat, war es mit Durza's Geduld und Belastbarkeit beinahe vorüber. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie das erste Mal in seiner Gegenwart nach dem Schnäpschen verlangt hatte – und was für Folgen das für ihn hatte. Diesmal jedoch sollte alles anders kommen. Kaum hatte die Dame die kleine Flasche wieder abgesetzt, hatte er Mühe, sich noch zu beherrschen. „Lady Marita, ihr habt da etwas… im Gesicht…", bemerkte er höflich flüsternd und vermied peinlichst, auf die Veränderung mit dem Finger zu deuten.

Torwec hingegen platze jedoch vor Lachen und schlug sich auf die Schenkel: so eine schöne Schweinsnase hatte er selten gesehen!

TBC

A/N: Rache ist süß ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Durza immer noch lächelnd in seinem Sessel, den er der Feuerstelle zugedreht hatte, und hielt seine wundgescheuerten Füße möglichst nah an die Flammen. Er drehte sich nicht um, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, sondern meinte nur amüsiert: „Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können, Niniel! Was meinst du, was die gute Frau für einen Aufstand gemacht hat, bis ich ihre Nase wieder herstellen durfte! Und erst das kleine Mädchen, das ihr den Trank gereicht hatte! Rannte hysterisch schreiend durch den ganzen Saal!" Er trank einen Schluck heißen Tee und fuhr fort: „Ein durch und durch gelungener Abend – ich habe mich selten so amüsiert!"

Als seine Dienerin nicht antwortete, drehte er sich doch um und stutzte. Niniel war kreidebleich und sagte leise: „Ihr habt Besuch, mein Herr…"

Nun sprang der Schatten aus dem Sessel und blieb mitten im Raum mit offenem Mund stehen: hinter Niniel hatte jemand sein Gemach betreten, den er wirklich nicht erwartet hatte. „Kazit'ra?"

Die große Frau mit den wilden roten Locken lächelte und sagte nichts. Nur ihre rot glühenden Augen sprachen Bände: von Jahrtausenden der Einsamkeit, Wiedersehensfreude, Liebe, Hass, Verletzbarkeit und einigen weiteren Emotionen.

„Niniel, du hast heute frei", sagte Durza schließlich tonlos und ließ seine menschliche Maske fallen, nachdem die schweigende Dienerin gegangen war.

„_So_ rede ich mit dir, _Lord_ Durza…", flüsterte der weibliche Schatten und ging auf ihren Gefährten zu Lebzeiten zu. „Wolltest du nicht diese Versteckspiele sein lassen?"

„Es ist wegen Niniel…", rechtfertigte er sich und ergriff die kalten Hände seiner Geliebten. „Wie hast du es geschafft…"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Nicht jetzt, später…"

Einige Stunden später saß Durza wieder auf seinem Sessel und überlegte angestrengt. Kazit'ra lag in erschöpftem Schlaf auf dem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Sie sagte, sie wäre Wochen unterwegs gewesen auf der Suche nach ihm. Und sie war immer noch schwach, brauchte die meiste Kraft, um ihren Körper am Leben zu halten, denn sie war wirklich völlig allein in dem Gefäß aus Fleisch und Blut. Was Durza nicht gelungen war, hatte er nun ausgerechnet Pamuk zu verdanken, seinem Erzfeind. Seine Geliebte hatte ihm berichtet, dass Pamuk schnell nach seiner Ankunft auf der anderen Seite nach ihr gesucht hatte, um sie von ihm, Durza, zu entfremden. Und Kazit'ra nahm die Möglichkeit wahr, endlich dauerhaft zu einem Körper zu gelangen.

Durza hatte etliche Fragen und sie konnte oder wollte ihm nicht alle beantworten. Er schaute sehnsüchtig zu ihr hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. Eine der Fragen, die ihn am meisten belastete war die, wie es Pamuk geschafft hatte, so schnell wieder beschworen zu werden. Und wo er sich nun wohl aufhielt. Hatte er schon Kontakt zu Galbatorix aufgenommen? Konnte er ihm gefährlich werden? Durza hielt sich normalerweise zurück, wenn es darum ging, andere Schatten zu suchen und auf die andere Seite zurückzuschicken. Nur mit Pamuk war es etwas anderes für ihn. Und nun sollte er ihm womöglich noch dankbar dafür sein, dass er seine Gefährtin wieder bei sich hatte?

Das Ganze als Friedensangebot seines ewigen Widersachers zu erachten lag Durza fern. Er wusste es besser. Oder besser: ahnte, dass das nicht alles war. Nicht alles sein konnte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Kazit'ra erwacht war. Erst, als sie sich auf seinen Schoß gleiten ließ, bemerkte er sie wirklich. „Was grübelst du?", fragte sie lächelnd und entblößte ihre spitzen weißen Zähne, die im Schein des Feuers sanft schimmerten.

Er seufzte und roch an ihrem Haar. „Ich frage mich, was ich nun mit Niniel anstellen soll. Die letzten Jahre habe ich sie darauf vorbereitet, dein Körper zu werden und jetzt… jetzt brauche ich sie nicht mehr…"

„Dann werd sie los!", hauchte der weibliche Schatten ihm ins Ohr und küsste sanft seine Wange.

So gern Durza sich auch ihren Zärtlichkeiten ergeben hätte, er konnte es nicht. „Sie ist noch zu jung. Wenn ich sie jetzt freilasse, wird das nicht gut gehen…"

Kazit'ra hob den Kopf und schaute ihrem Gefährten lang in die Augen, bevor sie schließlich meinte: „Du hast dich sehr verändert. Ich meinte eine andere Art, sich ihrer zu entledigen. Der Durza, den ich kannte, hätte keinen weiteren Gedanken an dieses Mädchen verschwendet, sondern sie einfach getötet!"

„Die Kazit'ra, die ich kannte, hätte nie so über ein Lebewesen geredet!", entgegnete Durza leise. „Ich erinnere mich, dass du es warst, die als eine der Ersten zugestimmt hatte, den Elfen die nördlichen Wälder als Heimat zur Verfügung zu stellen!"

„Seitdem haben wir alle doch dazugelernt, oder?", fragte sie lächelnd und streichelte sanft über seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz saß.

„Ja. Allerdings." Er zückte einen kleinen aber stabilen Dolch und fragte: „Den kennst du doch sicher noch, oder?"

Sie dachte kurz nach und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja… den ließ ich Anjia in Gil'ead kaufen. Zusammen mit dem Schwert, dass du immer noch benutzt, wie ich sehe…" Sie deutete lächelnd hinüber zu der Truhe, auf der Durza seinen Waffengurt abgelegt hatte.

Er nickte. „Ein gutes Schwert. Glitt sehr leicht in Pamuk's fetten Körper, als ich ihn zurück schickte. Sicher möchte er es gern irgendwann selbst besitzen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht das, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte…" Er drehte den Dolch ein wenig im Schein des Feuers und lächelte. „Weißt du, was für ein Öl das auf der Klinge ist?" Sie versteifte sich, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Natürlich weißt du es. Es ist das Gleiche, das auch auf der Klinge von deinem Kurzschwert ist, das du mitgebracht hast."

Kazit'ra versuchte aufzustehen, doch Durza hielt sie in eisernem Griff fest. „Wie schaute euer Plan aus? Pamuk besorgt dir einen Körper und dafür schickst du mich endgültig in den Tod? Hat er es wirklich geschafft, dich so gegen mich aufzubringen?"

„Jahrtausende habe ich auf dich und deine glorreichen Einfälle gewartet! Anjia hätte ich früher oder später gebändigt, aber du hast sie vernichtet!", zischte sie. „Du bist ein Nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich von Pamuk lernen kann! Ein Nichts, hörst du?"

Durza lächelte kalt. „Ist das so, ja? Nun, das _Nichts_ ist genau das, wohin ich dich jetzt schicken werde, Geliebte…" Dann setzte er den kleinen Dolch an und stach zu.

TBC

A/N: Die Geschichte mit dem Dolch und dem Schwert könnt ihr in Kapitel 15 von „Die Wüstenratten" nachlesen. Ich war erst versucht, Kazit'ra einen längeren Auftritt zu gönnen, so von wegen Liebe des Lebens, aber eigentlich hatten sie sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Lieber kurz und bündig, statt den Fluss der Geschichte zu unterbrechen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

„… dein Julgeschenk liegt auf dem Tisch…", brummte Durza und blätterte weiter in einem Buch über Kräuterzauber.

Niniel stutzte, stellte dann das Tablett mit dem Frühstück ihres Herrn auf dem langen Tisch ab und schaute sich um: dort lag der Dolch, mit dem er ihr erst vor ein paar Wochen den Unterarm aufgeschlitzt hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast kein Geschenkpapier erwartet… frag nicht, nimm ihn einfach an und setze ihn ein, wenn es Zeit dafür ist." Er seufzte und klappte das Buch zu. „Bei manchen Büchern frage ich mich, ob deren Verfasser nicht zu tief ins Weinglas geschaut haben. Die Hälfte der Sprüche und Zauber in diesem Werk sind nutzlos. Aberglauben." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute seine Schülerin das erste Mal an diesem Morgen an. „Oder glaubst du etwa an Liebestränke?"

Niniel lief rot an und wendete sich ab.

„Oh, sag jetzt nicht, du hast welche an deinem Hufschmied ausprobiert!" Durza verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Nein, habe ich nicht…", murmelte Niniel. „Aber daran gedacht…"

„Dann erspare dir die Arbeit und denk daran, was ich dir über die natürliche Magie gesagt habe." Er warf das Buch auf einen Haufen anderer, die er für nutzlos erachtete. „Bring diesen Schund wieder zurück in die Bibliothek und hole diese hier, sofern sie da sein sollten", er reichte ihr eine Liste mit Titeln, „Ich muss für ein paar Tage weg. Lies dich ein bisschen ein, sobald ich wieder zurück bin, werden wir dein Kräuterwissen noch etwas vertiefen."

„Reist Ihr zusammen mit der Dame von gestern?", fragte die Dienerin und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Bitte?" Durza gürtete sich gerade sein Schwert um. „Nein, die Dame von gestern gehört der Vergangenheit an. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes…", knurrte er und griff nach seinem neuen Mantel. „Heute kümmere ich mich um die Gegenwart…" Er zog ein Kurzschwert aus der Scheide und betrachtete es genauer im Sonnenlicht des Morgens, das durch die Fenster fiel. „Wunderschön…" Dann hakte er es an seinen Waffengurt und lächelte Niniel zu. „Oh, das Frühstück kannst du essen. Ich habe es recht eilig. Wenn jemand fragt: ich bin in ein paar Tagen wieder in der Stadt aber du weißt nicht, wo ich hin wollte."

Damit ließ er sie stehen und verließ sein Gemach. Es war an der Zeit, sich um seinen alten Erzfeind zu kümmern. Und um einen Gefallen einzufordern. Er stürmte das Treppenhaus hinunter, kam jedoch nie unten in der Vorhalle an. Stattdessen erschien er vor einer Felsformation am nördlichen Rand der Hadarac-Wüste. Früher einmal hatte hier ein alter Zauberer mit seiner blinden Tochter und einem ungeschickten Lehrling gelebt. Und es war auch der nördlichste Punkt von Alagaësia, den Durza in diesem körperlichen Leben bisher erreicht hatte. Bis zu den Marna-Bergen würde ihn ein Reittier aus Feuer und Rauch tragen. Er schaute sich nach einem Strauch oder etwas anderem Brennbaren um, um das Untier beschwören zu können. Dann musste er lächeln – beinahe hatte er vergessen, dass er in der nächsten Zeit keine menschliche Maske mehr brauchen würde.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages, den Durza auf dem Gipfel des nördlichsten Berges der Marna-Formation wartete, erschien endlich derjenige, den er gerufen hatte. Mit gelb glühenden Augen beobachtete er, wie ein goldener Drache in der Nähe landete und ein Elf abstieg.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen…", meinte der Schatten zur Begrüßung und winkte Oromis an sein Feuer heran.

„Auch wenn mich die meisten meiner Art mittlerweile nur noch als bedauernswerten Krüppel empfinden, so sucht man mich doch regelmäßig auf.", erklärte der Elf kühl und setzte sich. „Meine Abwesenheit musste ich irgendwie ankündigen und erklären, du verstehst sicher, wieso…"

Ein breites Lächeln zog über Durza's Gesicht, das nun sehr viel weniger menschlich wirkte, als er es sonst präsentierte. „Wenn du mir damit versichern möchtest, dass du dich an unsere kleine Abmachung bisher gehalten hast… Unnötig. Ich weiß meistens, was du treibst…" Er deutete auf den Kopf des Elfen und fletschte die Zähne.

„Ja, ich spüre von Zeit zu Zeit deine… deine tastenden Sinne. Du hast hoffentlich nichts dagegen, dass ich versuche mich zu wehren, oder?" Oromis blieb äußerlich unbewegt, aber in ihm gärte die Wut.

Durza zuckte mit den Schultern und sein Lächeln gefror, als er fragte: „Hast du es dabei?"

Der Elf antwortete nicht, sondern griff nur unter seinen Mantel und zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor, das er dem Schatten zuwarf. „Kann ich jetzt davon ausgehen, von dir unbehelligt zu bleiben?"

Durza wog das Päckchen in der Hand, dann antwortete er eisig lächelnd: „Nein, kannst du nicht… aber meine Forderungen werden sicher nicht mehr so umfassend sein…"

Oromis stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf bei dem Klang von Durza's Stimme. „Ja… wieso auch hatte ich den Worten eines Schatten Glauben geschenkt?"

„Um dein Leben und das deines Drachen zu retten. Aber ich kann dir jetzt schon versichern, dass ich dich lange Zeit nicht mehr belästigen werde." Der Schatten schaute hinüber zu dem misstrauischen Drachen und fügte hinzu: „Eine böse Verletzung, die dein Reittier da erlitten hatte… sicher hat es jetzt einige Schwierigkeiten bei den Landungen, oder?"

„Übertreib es nicht, Durza von den Grauen!", platze es aus dem Elfen heraus und er ballte die Fäuste.

„Du darfst dich jetzt wieder entfernen, Elf.", entgegnete der Schatten und erhob sich. „Oder du kannst hier bleiben, mir ist es einerlei." Er setzte wieder seine menschliche Maske auf und lächelte. „Ich für meinen Teil werde in Ilirea erwartet…"

Sekunden später erschien der Schatten in seinem Gemach im Königspalast von Ilirea und zuckte zusammen: Niniel war noch da! Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Gestalt der jungen Dienerin und atmete erleichtert auf: sie schlief tief und fest über einem Aufsatz zu Heiltränken aus Kalmuswurzeln. Mit Sicherheit hatte sie seine Ankunft nicht mitbekommen.

Er schürte kurz das fast niedergebrannte Feuer und entzündete einige weitere Kerzen, bevor er seine Schülerin aus dem Traumland holte. „Was hatte ich dir dazu gesagt, in meiner Abwesenheit die Nächte in meinen Gemächern zu verbringen?", fragte er donnernd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Schlaftrunken stammelte sie Entschuldigungen, doch Durza schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Verschwinde jetzt. Und vergiss morgen nicht, Schlachtblut mitzubringen." Damit warf er sie hinaus und lächelte zufrieden. Auch wenn er seine Pläne mit ihr hatte ändern müssen, sie war wirklich eifrig am Lernen. Er würde eine der besten Hexen Alagaësias aus ihr machen. Keine Zauberin, keine Magierin. Aber eben eine Hexe, auf die er stolz würde sein können.

Diese Nacht jedoch würde er sich mit dem Inhalt des Päckchens beschäftigen, das er von Oromis erhalten hatte.

TBC

A/N: Nein, ich hatte Oromis nicht vergessen. Zu der ersten _näheren_ Begegnung zwischen Durza und dem Elfen könnt ihr in „Schattenspiele" die Kapitel 12 bis 14 nachlesen. Meine Güte, irgendwie seltsam, ständig auf die eigenen Fics verweisen zu müssen, um die laufende zu erklären…


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

In den frühen Morgenstunden war es Durza endlich gelungen, dass das Pendel nicht immer zu ihm hin ausschlug, sondern auf die Landkarte auf dem Tisch reagierte. Und dort zeigte es störrisch auf Ilirea, egal, wie der Schatten seine Fragen formulierte. „Ich werde diesen Elfen umbringen… ob Abmachung oder nicht…", fluchte er unvorsichtig vor sich, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Niniel die Gemächer betrat. Erschrocken hob er den Kopf und fragte seine Dienerin: „Was hast du gehört?"

„Nichts.", antwortete sie kühl und stellte das Frühstückstablett auf dem Tisch ab, bevor sie sich abmühte, den Eimer mit frischen Rinderblut neben den Kamin zu stellen, ohne noch mehr überschwappen zu lassen, als sie schon den Weg von der Küche bis hier hinauf verschüttet hatte. Sie drehte sich um und zuckte zusammen: ihr Herr stand kaum einen Fuß von ihr entfernt und funkelte sie durchdringend an. „Euer Frühstück ist bereit, mein Herr.", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Durza ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und runzelte die Stirn, als Niniel seine Kleidung von der Reise eingehend untersuchte und sich dann schweigend in eine Ecke setzte, um einige Risse und Brandlöcher auszubessern. Dieses unterkühlte Verhalten schien gar nicht zu seiner sonst so lebhaften Schülerin zu passen. Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und inspizierte den Krug mit frischem Brunnenwasser, das noch dampfend frische Brot und den Käse, den sie ihm gebracht hatte. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen: „Was stimmt nicht, Niniel?"

Die Dienerin schaute nicht auf, sondern stopfte nur weiter ein Loch in seinem Hemd. „Was sollte nicht stimmen? Ihr seid wieder hier, Ihr flucht vor Euch hin und Eure neue Kleidung sieht aus, als hättet Ihr Euch durch ein Lagerfeuer gewälzt. Alles ist wie gehabt…"

Der Schatten schwieg und während er sie beobachtete, desto unruhiger wurde er. „Ja, ich habe etwas von einem Elfen bekommen. Und es funktioniert nicht, wie gewünscht."

Niniel stockte kurz bei der Arbeit, fuhr dann jedoch fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. Dann meinte sie beiläufig: „Ich werde niemandem davon berichten, falls das Eure Sorge sein sollte…"

Nun, das war in der Tat eine seiner Sorgen. Galbatorix brauchte nicht zu erfahren, dass der Schatten mit Oromis eine zusätzliche Abmachung getroffen hatte, bevor er ihm damals die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. „Davon ging ich aus.", erklärte er du tappte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

Plötzlich warf Niniel ihre Arbeit zu Boden und stand auf. „Wie viele Menschen wollt Ihr noch für Eure Blutmagie opfern?", rief sie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich ertrage das nicht mehr!"

Menschen? Blutmagie? Durza legte den Kopf schräg und schaute seine Schülerin verwundert an. „Wovon redest du?"

„Wovon ich rede?", fragte sie schrill und ballte die Fäuste, „Von den neuen Toten, die gestern morgen in der Unterstadt gefunden wurden! Es waren KINDER dabei! Blutleer, zerrissen, in Fetzen!" Wutschnaubend ging sie auf ihren Herrn zu. „Seit Ihr in Ilirea aufgetaucht seid, findet man alle paar Monate Tote, die kaum noch zu erkennen sind! Ich habe geschwiegen, aber KINDER! DAS war zu viel! Ihr müsst mich schon töten, wenn ich noch länger Euer Geheimnis bewahren soll!"

„Du denkst, ICH wäre das gewesen?" Für Durza machte es an sich keinen großen Unterschied, ob er Erwachsene oder Kinder tötete, aber er würde sich hüten, dieses seiner Schülerin gegenüber zuzugeben. „Ich war nicht einmal in der Stadt, dummes Kind!" Er stand auf und ging nachdenklich hinüber zu den Fenstern, die zum Palastgarten hin blickten. „Blutleer, sagst du… In Fetzen…" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte in den Wintermorgen hinaus.

Niniel war wie angewurzelt mitten im Raum stehen geblieben und beobachtete nun mit aufkommender Scham, wie ihr Herr in seine üblichen Grübeleien versank. Sollte sie sich über Jahre hinweg getäuscht haben? Nach einer Weile, in der Durza schwieg, trat sie zu ihm und flüsterte: „Ich dachte…"

Er nickte und meinte beinahe versöhnlich: „Ja, der Verdacht liegt nahe… aber wer auch immer in dieser Stadt Menschen opfert, ich bin es nicht. Die Jünger des Helgrind bekommen Verbrecher für ihre Rituale zugewiesen, das ist alles dokumentiert… Kinder, ja?" Er schaute sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „In welchem Abstand findet man die Toten?"

„Alle paar Monate… ich weiß nicht genau. Ich bekomme es nur mit, wenn Ihr mich für Besorgungen in die Stadt schickt…", antwortete sie und sah flehend zu ihm hinauf. Würde er ihr verzeihen können, dass sie so schlecht über ihn gedacht hatte?

Doch Durza interessierte das nicht. Vielmehr wollte er erfahren, wer noch in der Hauptstadt mit Blutmagie arbeitete. Galbatorix und Morzan kamen ihm in den Sinn – zumindest würde das Vieles erklären. Und doch nicht alles. Pamuk hatte dem König sicher einiges darüber beigebracht, aber dennoch konnte Durza zwischen Blut- und anderer Magie unterscheiden. Galbatorix hatte von seinem Herzblut gekostet gehabt und ihn so an sich gefesselt, aber selbst damals wirkte noch etwas anderes mit hinein… dunkler, kälter… Entschlossen ging er hinüber zu dem Pendel und der Karte auf dem Tisch und brummelte etwas vor sich hin, das Niniel nicht verstehen konnte. Er hob das Pendel an und ließ es schwingend über die Karte kreisen… Als sie näher trat, konnte sie erkennen, dass das Pendel direkt über der Hauptstadt zum Stillstand kam. Irrte sie sich, oder war ihr Herr blasser als sonst schon geworden?

Durza griff nach einem kleinen Stoffsäckchen und wickelte das Pendel sorgsam ein, bevor er es in seinem Hemd verbarg. „Niniel, finde heraus, wann die letzten Überfälle stattfanden. Ich brauche die genauen Daten der letzten… zwei Jahre. Ja, das sollte genügen." Er rollte die Karte zusammen und verstaute sie im Kartenfach seines Bücherregals. „Wie du das anstellst, bleibt dir überlassen. Ich muss noch einmal weg. Und diesmal könnte es länger dauern."

Er griff nach einer Tasche, stopfte einige Kleidung hinein, ein paar Pulver und Tränke und gürtete sich dann seine Waffen um. „Was stehst du hier noch? Wir haben zu tun! Ach, hier ist etwas Geld…" Er warf ihr seine gesamte Geldkatze zu und scheuchte Niniel vor die Tür.

Draußen schaute sie in den Geldbeutel und wurde blass: das musste ein Versehen sein! Mit so viel Gold könnte sie den Roten Markt leer kaufen und hätte immer noch etwas über! Sie klopfte an, doch ihr Herr antwortete nicht. Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür und rief: „Lord Durza? Meister?" Wieder keine Antwort. Sie betrat das Gemach und stellte fest, dass sie allein war. Ihr Herr war bereits gegangen – ohne die Tür zu benutzen.

TBC

A/N: Ha, ha! Überraschung! Nicht Durza veranstaltet die kleinen Gemetzel, auch wenn es zu ihm passen würde! Nee, eure Silberkugel hat da GANZ andere Vorstellungen! Ruhig Blut, klärt sich noch alles…


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Die Lippen des unfeiwilligen Orakels zitterten, als der von Durza gerufene Geist in dessen Körper gefahren war, doch kein Laut entrang sich aus der menschlichen Kehle. Der Kaufmann, der dem Schatten unglücklicherweise über den Weg gelaufen war, besaß eine enorme Widerstandskraft, die Durza vielleicht sogar bewundert hätte, wenn nicht Dringenderes zu tun gewesen wäre. „Vila, verflucht, streng dich ein bisschen mehr an!", brummte er und schüttelte den vor ihm knienden Menschen am Kragen. Knurrend ließ er einige Minuten später von ihm ab und blickte sich um – sicher gab es hier noch irgendwo etwas von den Drogen, mit denen Vila und Mikel, die Wächter der Tore, die Orakel empfänglicher machten. Irgendwo in diesem Schutthaufen.

Als Durza den Gipfel des höchsten Berges des Helgrinds erreicht hatte, hätte er schreien können: der Tempel war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden, war nur noch eine Höhle im Fels. Das Portal zur Orakelhöhle zu öffnen war zwar immer noch möglich, aber auch hier hatte ein Sturm der Zerstörung gewütet. Die Orakel waren nur noch verwesende Leichname und Vila und Mikel waren auf die andere Seite zurückgeschickt worden – was an sich schon einen Frevel sondergleichen darstellte. Durza musste nicht lang überlegen, wer diese Tat begangen haben könnte, aber er brauchte Gewissheit. Und dazu hatte er sich ein menschliches Opfer gesucht, in das nun einer der beiden Wächtergeister fahren sollte.

Er atmete tief durch und begann, die hinteren Nischen zu untersuchen, wo Pergamente, Bücher und etliche Gefäße in Flammen aufgegangen waren, als dieser Ort überfallen worden war. Vielleicht hatten einige Phiolen und Flaschen ja die Zerstörung überstanden. Mit noch viel mehr Glück waren es genau jene, die er brauchen würde. Durza hatte sich nie besonders damit beschäftigt, den Willen anderer brechen zu wollen. Als er das erste Mal für Galbatorix ein Heer in Blutrausch versetzen musste, war er am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen. Das Heer der Elfen hatte er nur mit einem Trick schwächen können. Keine Frage, in der Zukunft würde er sich eingehender mit Beeinflussungszaubern beschäftigen müssen.

Schließlich fand er zwischen verkohlten Überresten und Scherben doch einige noch unbeschädigte Gefäße und schnüffelte an deren Inhalt: eine Phiole enthielt parfümiertes Massageöl. Durza hatte sich zwar schon oft gefragt, womit Vila und Mikel sich die Jahrhunderte vertrieben, aber _so etwas_ war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen… Er schüttelte sich und warf den Flakon über seine Schulter weg. In einem kleinen Tiegelchen fand er eine Salbe, deren Zutaten nach dem rochen, was er brauchen würde. Als er zu dem Kaufmann zurückkehrte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass es diesem gelungen war, immerhin sechs Fuß von der Energiesäule, die die Schwelle des Todes darstellte, weg zu kriechen. Er legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete sein Opfer genauer: vielleicht würde er Mikel eher als Vila in diesen Körper bekommen.

Mühsam erinnerte er sich an Mikel's Siegel und zeichnete dieses auf den Boden, sehr nahe an der Lichtsäule. Unbeeindruckt schleifte er danach den Kaufmann, der noch zwei weitere Fuß gekrochen war, in dieses Siegel, rieb dessen Brust und Kopf mit der Salbe ein und intonierte die Beschwörung für den Geist Mikel's.

„Verflucht noch mal!", ließ sich Mikel vernehmen und rieb sich den gebrochenen Arm seines neuen Körpers. „Hättest du nicht etwas sanfter mit meinem neuen Gefäß umgehen können?"

„Verzeihung, ich hatte es eilig und der gute Mann leider andere Pläne. Sei froh, dass mir dein Siegel überhaupt noch eingefallen ist…", brummte Durza und wischte sich die verklebten Hände am eigenen Mantel ab. „Verrate mir lieber, was hier geschehen ist."

Mikel schüttelte seinen Arm aus und bewegte die Finger vorsichtig, nachdem er den Bruch geheilt hatte. „Pamuk hat den Wunsch geäußert, für immer aus unseren Reihen entfernt werden zu wollen. Zumindest ist es das, was die Ältesten zu seinem Überfall zu sagen hatten. Sie wissen von dem Öl, das du gefunden hast und dass man damit auch unsere Geister endgültig töten kann."

„Keine Sorge, das hätte ich auch ohne Beschluss der Ältesten getan. Der Tempel ist vollständig zerstört, wusstest du das?", fragte Durza und drückte dem anderen Schatten den Tiegel mit der klebrigen Salbe in die Hand. „Interessante Mixturen hattet ihr hier… Beizeiten bräuchte ich mal das eine oder andere Rezept…"

„Sicher. Vila wird dir sicher gern alles aufschreiben." Mikel sah sich um und holte tief Luft: „Wenn du ihn nicht zur Strecke bringst, werde ich es tun…"

Durza grinste breit: „Nein, das Vergnügen werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen! Er hat Kazit'ra auf mich losgehetzt, wusstest du das?"

„Nein." Mikel schüttelte den Kopf. „Weswegen bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich… ich bin in Besitz eines Pendels gekommen, das aus dem Holz des Menoa-Baumes besteht. Nein, keine Fragen, nimm es einfach so hin. Ich habe versucht, damit Pamuk aufzutreiben, aber erfolglos. Als ich dann fragte, wo sich noch andere Schatten in Alagaësia befinden, schlug es selbst über dem Helgrind nicht aus und ich kam sofort hier her." Durza zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach öfter mal grundlos bei euch vorbei schauen…"

„Zumindest würdest du es dann eher erfahren, wenn wir noch einmal hingemetzelt werden sollten." Obwohl Mikel äußerlich gelassen blieb, war die Wut und Trauer über die Zerstörung seines Heimes deutlich zu spüren.

„Das wird nicht wieder geschehen.", versicherte ihm Durza, „Ich habe da schon so eine Idee, wer das Portal bewachen könnte… die Höhle ist fast schon zu ideal für sie…" Er lächelte und fragte: „Hast du was gegen Lethrblaka und ihre Schlüpflinge einzuwenden, mein Freund?"

Mikel rümpfte die Nase. „Nicht, wenn sie ihre Mahlzeiten komplett beenden und keine Leichen herumliegen lassen…"

Durza schnippte mit den Fingern, als ihm einfiel, was er vergessen hatte. Mit „Brisingr!" setzte er die Leichname der Orakel in Brand und streckte sich. „Was hältst du von einem Ausflug nach Dras-Leona, um Vila einen neuen Körper zu verschaffen?"

„Viel! Sie ist sehr unglücklich auf der anderen Seite…" Der Wächterschatten lächelte traurig. Ohne Durza hätten sie noch sehr lang, wenn nicht sogar für immer im Zwischenreich festgesessen.

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte Durza mit Mikel und Vila, die mit dem gewählten Körper einer jungen Magd sehr zufrieden war, in der Höhle an den Toren des Todes. Es gab vieles, was sie nun zu tun hatten. Und noch viel mehr, was sie kaum Zeit hatten zu besprechen.

Niniel hingegen musste feststellen, dass der Wert des Goldes immer auf die Waren ankam, die man damit erstehen wollte. Informationen gehörten eindeutig zu den teuersten auf dem Markt. Die Geldkatze war beinahe geleert, als sie endlich alles zusammen getragen hatte, was ihr Meister zu wissen wünschte. Und noch einige Dinge mehr, aber die junge Dienerin war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie diese so weitergeben könnte, wie man sie ihr erzählt hatte.

TBC

A/N: Zu den Schlachten siehe „Schattenspiele", Kapitel 8, 15 und 21. Bevor Durza sich mit den Urgals auseinandersetzen kann, muss er halt noch ein bisschen lernen. Die „Umgestaltung" des Helgrind wurde notwendig nach Erscheinen von Band 3, passte aber in meinen ursprünglichen Plan. Anderes weniger, aber auch dafür werde ich noch eine Lösung finden – hoffe ich.

Seduction: Kazit'ra sei Dir gegönnt! Allein schon für Deine regelmäßigen lieben Reviews! :-*


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Wenn ihr Herr sich beim Besuch des Königs unwohl fühlte, so zeigte er es nicht. Freimütig zeigte Durza Galbatorix und dessen Begleitern, woran er zur Zeit arbeitete und gab sich unverbindlich freundlich. Niniel hatte sich in eine Nische hinter der Feuerstelle zurückgezogen und hielt den Blick die meiste Zeit gesenkt. Vor allem hoffte sie, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Lord Morzan zu erregen. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, dass dieser Mägde zu sich in die Gemächer schicken ließ, auch gegen deren Willen. Oder gegen den Willen ihrer Besitzer.

Auch wenn sie in ihrem seltsamen Meister mehr einen väterlichen Lehrer als Besitzer sah, so wusste sie doch immer noch nicht, wie er für sie empfand. Oder ob er überhaupt für irgendjemanden empfand. Sie hatte es nicht wieder gewagt, ihn auf den merkwürdigen Damenbesuch hin anzusprechen und er äußerte sich von sich aus dazu sicherlich nicht. Wenn nun Lord Morzan oder gar der König befahl, dass Niniel für jemand anderen zu Verfügung stehen sollte, wie würde Lord Durza sich verhalten? Würde oder könnte er für seine Schülerin Partei ergreifen?

„Alles sehr interessant, mein Freund…", brummte der König und überflog einige Pergamente, auf denen der Schatten sich Notizen gemacht hatte. Dann legte er die Schriftrollen beiseite und sah hinüber zu Niniel. „Sehr interessant wäre auch zu erfahren, wieso deine Dienerin ein Vermögen in der Stadt verteilt hat für Informationen, die du auch auf eine offizielle Anfrage hin bekommen hättest, Durza…"

Das Lächeln des Schattens veränderte sich kaum merklich. „Ich hatte sie beauftragt, einige Dinge zu hinterfragen, während ich selbst unterwegs war. Ich hatte Euch von dem Unglück berichtet, dass mich aus der Stadt weglockte. Dass es so… teuer werden würde, hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Galbatorix durchbohrte Durza mit Blicken, dann schickte er seine Begleiter, auch Lord Morzan, mit einem Wink hinaus. „Was interessieren dich einige Leichen von Gaunern und Gammlern in der Unterstadt?"

„Die Art, wie sie getötet wurden. Und wann." Der Schatten lächelte nun nicht mehr. „Blutmagie ist nicht mehr sonderlich verbreitet, wenn ich es so ausdrücken dürfte. Alles, was darauf hin deutet, erweckt unweigerlich mein Interesse, mein König."

Der König nickte und setzte sich auf den Sessel, den sonst nur Durza benutzte. „Wenn du den Verdacht hattest, dass in dieser Stadt ein Blutmagier sein Unwesen treibt, wann hättest du gedacht, mich darüber zu informieren?"

„Wenn ich mir sicher genug gewesen wäre, Euch damit belästigen zu dürfen.", antwortete Durza aalglatt.

Tonlos fragte der König. „Und wie sicher bist du dir nun, Durza?"

Der Schatten nickte seiner Dienerin zu, die aus einer Truhe unter den Fenstern einige Schriftrollen hervorholte und vor dem König auf den Tisch legte. Durza breitete sie aus und erklärte: „Die Überfälle ereignen sich immer zu Neumond, in kürzer werdenden Abständen – zumindest, was die letzten zwei Jahre angeht. Erst waren es sechs Monate zwischen den Morden, dann fünf und mittlerweile nur noch zwei."

„Was bedeutet?", fragte Galbatorix nun doch interessiert und verglich die Mondtabellen mit den Aufzeichnungen über die Morde.

„Dass hier jemand seinen Blutdurst nicht unter Kontrolle hat", entgegnete Durza kühl, bevor er entschuldigend lächelte und meinte: „Ich wollte mich beim nächsten Neumond ein bisschen in der Unterstadt umschauen, mein König. Vielleicht ein kleines Gespräch führen…"

„Ohne meine Erlaubnis?", fragte der König und erhob sich. „Nein, du hast andere Aufgaben, mein Freund. Ich werde einige Wachen aufstellen lassen, vielleicht auch Formora und Kialandí mitschicken… die beiden sind doch recht erfahren, was Magier angeht… und Elfen. Aber das weißt du ja."

Durza nickte. Er konnte den beiden zwar kein Gesicht zuordnen, aber er wusste sehr wohl, wozu sie im Stande waren. Auch ohne über die unnatürliche Magie des Königs oder seiner rechten Hand, Morzan, zu verfügen. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein König."

„Du wirst stattdessen nach Teirm reisen und einige Handel für mich abschließen, die ich keinem sonst anvertrauen kann." Galbatorix deutete auf eine der Apparaturen auf dem langen Tisch und meinte: „Wenn du wieder zurück bist, könntest du mir dieses Ding noch einmal erklären…"

„Mit Freuden, mein König. Ich nehme an, ich soll sofort abreisen?", fragte Durza lächelnd und verbeugte sich.

„Morgen reicht völlig aus. Ich lasse dir meine Anweisungen bis heute Abend überbringen." Dann verließ der König die Gemächer des Schattens und Durza holte tief Luft.

Niniel kannte ihren Herrn gut genug, um zu wissen, mit welcher Mühe er gerade einen Wutausbruch unterdrückte. Vorsichtig trat sie an seine Seite und schaute misstrauisch zu ihm hinauf. „Habt Ihr Anweisungen für mich während Eurer Abwesenheit?"

„Ja.", antwortete er, „Dass du mitkommst. Schon zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit." Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Unser geliebter König weiß ganz genau, was hier vor sich geht. Er schickt mich weg, damit ich mich nicht einmischen kann und du weißt wahrscheinlich auch schon zu viel. Was meine Schuld ist." Durza lächelte eisig. „Außerdem tut es dir sicherlich gut, mal den Palast und diese verfluchte Stadt zu verlassen. Alagaësia ist riesig und eine gute Hexe muss sich auch außerhalb ihrer Heimatstadt auskennen…"

In Gedanken setzte er noch hinzu: ‚Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit in dich investiert, um nun gar nichts davon zu haben. Vielleicht kann ich dort sogar frei lassen…'

Am nächsten Morgen saß Niniel das erste Mal in ihrem Leben auf einem Pferd, gekleidet wie ein Knappe mit Hosen und Stiefeln. Mit Genugtuung registrierte sie die neugierigen Blicke, die ihr ein ganz besonderer Hufschmied zuwarf. Und sie gab vor, ihn zu ignorieren.

Durza sprach erst, als sie schon eine Stunde außerhalb von Ilirea waren. „Während der Reise werden wir ein bisschen an deinen praktischen Kenntnissen feilen… Dort drüben, was für eine Pflanze ist das?"

„Meint Ihr die Brennnesseln oder die Mokwâ-Wurzel?", fragte Niniel und verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

„Beide", brummte Durza und unterdrückte ebenfalls ein Lächeln. „Wann erntet und wofür benutzt man sie?"

Niniel sollte in den nächsten Wochen sehr viel erzählen. Und noch viel mehr lernen. Auch über ihren Herrn.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Die ersten Tage im Sattel waren für Niniel die Hölle. Ihr Herr bestand darauf, bis nach Sonnenuntergang zu reiten und am nächsten Morgen schon kurz nach der Morgendämmerung wieder aufzubrechen. Zwar trieben sie die Pferde nicht zur Eile an, aber bereits am ersten Nachmittag merkte die junge Dienerin, wie sich die Nähte ihrer Hosen in ihre Oberschenkel rieben. Durza hingegen schien keine Probleme zu haben und Niniel biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte nichts über ihre Beschwerden. Erst am Abend des dritten Tages ihrer Reise, als Niniel's Schenkel fast nur noch rohes Fleisch waren, meinte ihr Herr: „Tapfer aber sinnlos, meine Schülerin…" Er heilte ihre Wunden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du bereits am ersten Abend jammerst, aber du bist stolzer, als ich dachte."

„Ich wollte nichts sagen, Meister…", murmelte Niniel, „weil ich weiß, dass Ihr das nicht mögt…"

„Gejammer?" Durza lachte auf. „Ja, es gibt für mich kaum etwas Schlimmeres… Aber zu warten, bis dir fast die Beine abfallen ist auch nicht gerade klug, oder?" Er sattelte sein Pferd ab und streckte sich. „Schmerzen lenken einen nur von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen ab. Stell dir vor, man würde dich nach so einem Ritt wie heute angreifen, wie würdest du dich da noch verteidigen wollen?" Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin fuhr er fort: „Zuerst solltest du an dich denken lernen. Sonst bist du auch für niemand anderen eine Hilfe. Wenn du nicht bereit bist, jederzeit für dich selbst Verantwortung zu übernehmen, bleibst du auf ewig eine Sklavin." Er lächelte leicht, als sie den Kopf senkte und trat zu ihr. „Vielleicht nicht unbedingt meine, aber es gibt noch viele andere Menschen und Dinge, denen man sich untertan machen kann", meinte er beinahe sanft. „Und jetzt sammle Feuerholz, die Nacht wird kühl."

Als sie mit den Armen voll trockenen Ästen an ihren Lagerplatz zurückkehrte, saß Durza schweigend an seinen Sattel gelehnt auf dem Boden und grübelte vor sich hin. Niniel schichtete das Holz auf und als ihr Herr nicht reagierte, flüsterte sie leise „Brisingr!", woraufhin eine kleine Flamme erschien und sich allmählich durch die trockenen Äste fraß. Stolz blickte sie auf und sah, dass Durza sie lächelnd ansah. Bisher war es Niniel noch nie gelungen, die Alte Sprache erfolgreich einzusetzen. Sie setzte Tee auf, wie sie es auch die letzten Abende getan hatte und kramte Brot, Käse und einige Äpfel hervor, die noch vom letzten Herbst stammten. Schweigend aß sie und bemerkte wieder einmal, dass ihr Herr nicht mitaß. Er trank nur seinen Tee und grübelte vor sich hin.

Schließlich hielt sie das Schweigen nicht mehr aus und fragte: „Was meintet Ihr damit, dass man mich angreifen könnte? Und wie sollte ich mich verteidigen?"

Der Schatten blickte erstaunt von dem Becher in seinen Hände auf und überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Sklavenhändler zum Beispiel. Noch ist der Winter nicht ganz vorüber und sie sind noch nicht wieder auf der Jagd – hier in der Gegend. Aber auf unserer Rückreise wird das schon anders aussehen. Und verteidigen…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wozu hast du wohl den Dolch von mir bekommen? Außerdem kann man, wenn man die Alte Sprache wirklich beherrscht, fast jedes Wort als Waffe einsetzen. Wesentlich effektiver, als so mancher mit einem Schwert herumfuchtelt."

Niniel hatte Durza noch nie mit dem Schwert kämpfen sehen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Herr an wichtigen Schlachten teilgenommen hatte, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich ihn nicht wirklich als Kämpfer vorstellen. Sie kannte ihn als mürrischen Gelehrten, der tage- und nächtelang in Büchern oder Experimenten versinken konnte, ohne Essen oder Schlaf. Sicher war er ein guter Stratege und setzte seine Magie wohl auch im Kampf ein, aber mit dem Schwert kämpfen? Nein, das konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Außerdem war sein Schwert sicher nur zur Zierde, so dünn, wie das Klingenblatt war.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Und morgen werden wir die Augen offen halten nach Heilpflanzen. Ich habe nicht vor, dich die nächsten Tage jeden Abend zu verarzten, bis wir in Dras-Leona ein Schiff nehmen." Durza hasste Schiffe. Aber in Begleitung von Niniel war es der schnellste – und bequemste – Weg, mit einem Schiff über den Leona-See zu fahren, bevor er in den Fluss Toark mündete, der an Teirm vorbei ins Meer floss.

Wie jede Nacht starrte der Schatten auch in dieser hinaus in die Nacht und grübelte. Ein kalter Wind pfiff über die Ebene hinweg, wo sie ihr Nachtlager zwischen ein paar Büschen aufgeschlagen hatte und ihm fröstelte. Niniel hatte er erklärt, was sie tun sollte, um nicht ihr ganzes Leben eine Sklavin zu bleiben. Aber war er nicht auch nur ein Sklave? Galbatorix hatte die Macht, ihm zu befehlen. Dennoch hatte er sich nie ganz untergeordnet, war es das, was ihn von einem Sklaven unterschied? Dass er sich als einen Gefangenen sah? Ja, vielleicht.

Seit er Kazit'ra getötet hatte, fühlte er sich trotz allem freier als jemals zuvor. Das hatte er sich bereits vor Wochen eingestehen müssen. Und doch konnte er noch immer nicht sagen, wann die Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, wieder mit seiner Gefährtin zu Lebzeiten vereint zu sein, zu einer Belastung geworden war. Ausgerechnet Anjia war es gewesen, die ihm dazu geraten hatte, sich seiner Geliebten zu entledigen, bevor diese ihn tötete. Durza musste lächeln. Frauen würde er wohl nie verstehen. Ein Grund mehr, sich von ihnen fern zu halten.

In Dras-Leona kaufte Durza seiner Schülerin ein Schwert. Kein besonderes, aber es würde genügen, mögliche Angreifer abzuschrecken. Wenn er sie in Teirm in die Freiheit entließ, sollte sie vollkommen in der Lage sein, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Zumindest war das sein Plan. Sorgsam verstaute er das Schwert zwischen seinem Gepäck, bevor es an Bord des schmalen Seglers gebracht wurde, auf dem sie ihre Reise fortsetzen würden.

Niniel gab sich auf seinen Wunsch hin als Knappe aus und versteckte ihr langes Haar unter einer Mütze, die sie nicht abnahm, sofern noch einer der Matrosen oder anderen Reisenden zugegen war. Dass sie nachts am Ufer ankerten und an Land schliefen, erleichterte es etwas, die Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Sie hatten beinahe den Woardark-See erreicht, als es zu einem Zwischenfall kam.

„Wusste ich es doch…", raunte eine tiefe Stimme und schreckte Niniel aus dem Schlaf. Im flackernden Schein des Feuers, an dem sie mit ihrem Herrn etwas abseits der anderen Reisenden und Matrosen lagerte, erblickte sie das bärtige Gesicht eines der Seemänner über sich. Er roch nach billigem Rum und Zwiebeln, saurem Schweiß und Pfeifentabak, dass ihr schlecht wurde. Als er sie an den Haaren hochzog, schaute sie sich panisch um: Durza war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Und nun werden wir etwas Spaß haben, _Knappe_…", flüsterte der Widerling und hielt ihr den Mund zu, als er sie hinter einen Felsen zerrte, außer Sicht der anderen Reisenden.

Niniel wehrte sich heftig, doch gegen den kräftigen Mann kam sie nicht an. „Ich hatte schon am ersten Tag zu Karl gesagt, dass du garantiert kein Junge bist… aber mir wollte er ja nicht glauben", brummte der Seemann und drückte die zappelnde junge Frau gegen den Felsen. „Was bist du? Die Tochter von deinem feinen Herrn? Oder seine Mätresse? Eigentlich auch egal… je mehr du dich wehrst, desto mehr tut es weh…"

Verzweifelt versuchte Niniel, an ihren Dolch zu gelangen, doch die Arme des stinkenden Matrosen schienen überall zu sein. Als es ihr gelang, ihn in die Hand zu beißen, mit der er ihren Mund verschlossen gehalten hatte, schrie er auf und schlug ihr ins Gesicht, bevor sie um Hilfe rufen konnte. „Verfluchtes Biest…"

Er riss weiter an ihren Kleidern herum, bis er plötzlich von einem roten Lichtblitz an die Seite gefegt wurde. Niniel sackte in sich zusammen und schaute sich um: der Matrose lag einige Meter weiter am Boden und aus der Dunkelheit löste sich ein Schatten: ihr Herr Durza. Mit gelb glühenden Augen fauchte er sie an: „Geh zurück zum Feuer. Das hier musst du nicht sehen."

Niniel gehorchte – keuchend ließ sie sich auf ihre Decken am Feuer fallen und verbarg den Kopf in den Händen. Sie hatte es gewusst. Immer gewusst. Aber nie wahr haben wollen.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Schweigend und blutverschmiert kam auch Durza einige Zeit später zum Feuer und setzte sich auf seine Decken Niniel gegenüber. „Ich hoffe, der Kapitän kommt auch mit einem Säufer weniger an Bord aus", brummte er und machte sich daran, seine Kleider mit Hilfe eines Zaubers zu säubern.

Niniel schnaubte verächtlich, als sie das sah. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie viel Zeit sie oft damit verbracht hatte, die Kleidung ihres Herrn zu säubern, wo er selbst doch kaum den kleinen Finger bewegen musste und aller Schmutz fiel von ihm ab…

„Was?", fragte er, „Willst du mir etwa erzählen, du hättest es lieber gesehen, wenn ich ihn am Leben gelassen und er uns weiterhin begleitet hätte?"

„Nein", antwortete Niniel ärgerlich. „Aber es wäre mir sehr lieb gewesen, hätte ich bestimmte Seiten von EUCH nie zu sehen bekommen."

Durza legte den Kopf schräg und überlegte kurz, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er während seiner nächtlichen Jagd ja seine menschliche Maske hatte fallen lassen – und sie noch nicht wieder aufgesetzt hatte, als er seine Schülerin vor dem Unhold rettete. Er wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Niniel redete schon weiter.

„Ich hatte mir die ganze Zeit eingeredet, dass Ihr nur einfach wirklich wenig esst – und nicht gar nichts. Dass Ihr öfter auf Eurem Sessel einschlaft, statt ins Bett zu gehen, wenn ich wieder einmal den Staub aus den Kissen klopfte. Oder dass es einen Geheimausgang aus Eurem Gemach geben muss, den ich noch nicht entdeckt hätte, wenn Ihr mal wieder verschwunden oder erschienen ward, ohne die Tür zu benutzen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch dass Euer Name in dem kleinen Buch hinter den Kräuterlexika steht, musste ein Zufall sein. Aber heute…"

„Und was wirst du nun mit deinem neuen Wissen anfangen, Niniel?", fragte Durza und fühlte sich innerlich versteinert.

Sie schaute auf und plötzlich wirkte sie um Jahre gealtert, reifer, weiser. „Nichts. Es ändert sich ja dadurch nichts wirklich. Ich bin nur enttäuscht von mir, wie dumm ich mich gestellt habe, nur um nicht einsehen zu müssen, dass mein Herr ein Schatten ist." Sie lächelte und fuhr fort: „Natürlich konntet Ihr das ja mir gegenüber nicht zugeben, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber ich frage mich auch, ob ich mich dann nicht manches Mal anders verhalten hätte."

„In welcher Hinsicht…?", fragte Durza leise.

„Euch nicht so sehr vertraut vielleicht." Sie zuckte traurig mit den Schultern und legte sich hin, drehte sich von ihm weg.

Es wäre ein Leichtes für den Schatten gewesen, sie nun zu töten. Aber er konnte es nicht. Noch nicht. Er starrte stattdessen in die Flammen und versuchte sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Hatte er wirklich so viele Fehler gemacht? Andererseits stand Niniel ihm sehr nahe, hatte fast jeden Tag mit ihm zu tun, wie konnte er davon ausgehen, dass sie ihn nicht doch irgendwann durchschaute? So wie er nun durchschaute, dass sie nicht schlief, sondern leise weinte? Nun ja. Wenigstens hatte er die Leiche des Seemannes so verschwinden lassen, dass sie niemals gefunden werden würde. Nicht so wie der Stümper, der in Ilirea seine Opfer öffentlich herumliegen ließ. DAS würde ihm, Durza, nie geschehen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren beide sehr wortkarg und Niniel bot ihm nichts zu essen an, wofür er ihr einerseits dankbar war, andererseits aber genau spürte, wie unglücklich es sie machte, diese normale Geste nicht mehr ausführen zu müssen. Sie sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen und bestiegen das Schiff. Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie der Kapitän seine Männer nach dem vermissten Matrosen ausschickte und diese eine Stunde später erfolglos zurückkehrten. Erst am Nachmittag löste sich ein wenig die Spannung zwischen ihnen, als Niniel ihrem Herrn einen Tee gegen die Übelkeit brachte, unter der er litt, sobald er auf dem Schiff war.

„Ihr seid etwas grün im Gesicht, mein Herr", meinte sie und reichte ihm einen Becher.

„Ich experimentiere mit einem neuen Aussehen…", brummte er und nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit.

„Seid gewiss, die Damen am Hof werden darauf auch weiterhin nicht achten. Nur auf Eure Stellung." Sie verzog ihren Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Planken.

„Gut zu wissen. Warum mache ich mir dann die ganze Mühe?", fragte er amüsiert und wendete sich ihr zu.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich mich wohl eher als Warzenschwein ausgeben, denn als Mann, nach dem die Hofdamen ihre Krallen ausstrecken." Niniel teilte Durza's Auffassung von Hofdamen und ihrer Gefährlichkeit.

„Nun, das mit den Schweinsnasen beherrscht du ja wirklich schon gut…" Er schluckte die aufkommende Übelkeit hinunter und wünschte sich wohl zum tausendsten Mal, dass die Handelsstraße zwischen Urû'baen und Teirm schon vollständig ausgebaut wäre. „Derweil beschäftige ich mich dann mit verschiedenen Grüntönen…"

Niniel konnte nicht sagen, was sie von der Stadt erwartet hatte, aber mit Sicherheit nicht das, was sich ihr als Anblick bot, nachdem der Nebel über Teirm sich gelichtet hatte. Durza bemerkte ihre Enttäuschung und meinte leise zu ihr: „Glaub mir, früher war diese Stadt wunderschön."

„Wann?", fragte Niniel und ahnte, dass sie die Antwort lieber nicht gehört hätte.

„Vor langer Zeit. Bevor Menschen oder Elfen nach Alagaësia gekommen sind." In den Tagen zuvor hatte sich zwischen dem Schatten und seiner Dienerin ein neues Verhältnis entwickelt. Er redete mehr über die Dinge, die er sonst, wenn überhaupt, nur angedeutet hätte und Niniel stellte mehr Fragen, die wohl kein Mensch hätte beantworten können.

Selten war jemand so dankbar wie Durza, als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und wusste, dass er zumindest eine Zeitlang nicht wieder zurück auf ein Schiff musste. Schiffe, Wasser, Unmengen von Wasser, als Feuerdämon war ihm das ganze Element und alles, was damit zusammen hing, zutiefst zuwider.

Nachdem ihr Gepäck von Bord gebracht worden war, kniete Durza sich nieder und zog das Schwert, das er für Niniel erstanden hatte, hervor. „Das hier ist für dich", meinte er und reichte es ihr. „Und das hier auch." Er zog einen versiegelten Umschlag aus seinem Hemd hervor und drückte ihn in ihre freie Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Niniel verwundert und wusste nicht, was sie in diesem Moment tun sollte.

„Das Schwert ist zu deiner Verteidigung. Und Briefe sollte man lesen", sagte er und schulterte sein Gepäck.

Misstrauisch öffnete die junge Frau den Umschlag und las die Zeilen, die Durza in seiner fließenden Schrift verfasst hatte. Entsetzt schaute sie auf und sah gerade noch, wie der Schatten die Hafenpromenade entlang ging, bevor er in der wimmelnden Masse von Menschen verschwand. Wütend schnappte sie sich ihr eigenes Gepäck und lief ihm hinterher. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie ihn fast eingeholt und rief: „Was soll das heißen? Frei?"

Er blieb stehen, setzte sein Bündel ab und wendete ihr zu: „Dass du frei bist. Gold hatte ich dir gestern schon gegeben. Nun fang etwas damit an!" Er drehte sich wieder um und griff nach seinem Gepäck.

Niniel verstellte ihm jedoch den Weg. „_So_ einfach geht das nicht, Meister. Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit meiner Ausbildung!"

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass du bei mir bleiben willst? Freiwillig?", fragte Durza etwas konsterniert.

„Natürlich. Von wem könnte ich wohl noch mehr lernen als von Euch, mein Herr?" Sie lächelte und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Steine hätte erweichen lassen.

„Du bist verrückt, Niniel von Ilirea…" Durza freute sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich aufrichtig über etwas. Er grinste und gemeinsam setzten sie den Weg hinauf zur Zitadelle fort.

TBC

A/N: Natürlich wusste Niniel die meiste Zeit schon, wer oder was Durza ist. Aber _wissen_ und _ganz bestimmt wissen_ sind unterschiedliche Dinge. Und Durza… nun ja. Jedes Monster hat auch eine „liebenswerte" Seite. Irgendwie.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Durza und Niniel warteten geduldig, bis der Hausmeier des Fürsten sie höchstpersönlich vom Tor abholte. „Lord Durza, verzeiht den Wachen, wir hatten erst in den nächsten Tagen mit Euch gerechnet!"

Statt zu antworten, hob der Schatten nur verächtlich eine Augenbraue.

„Fürst Ragil ist noch auf Jagd, aber morgen wird auch er erwartet, es tut mir ja so Leid, Sire…" Der Hausmeier winkte zwei Diener heran, die den beiden Gästen ihr Gepäck abnahmen, wobei Niniel ihr Bündel erst auf einen scharfen Blick ihres Meisters hin losließ.

„Sind die Räume für mich und meine Begleitung auch erst morgen oder in den nächsten Tagen verfügbar?", fragte Durza eisig und registrierte mit Genugtuung das nervöse Zittern des Burgverwalters.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Sire! Alles ist bereit für Euch und Eure… Begleitung?" Nun wendete sich der Hausmeier Niniel zu, die stolz den Kopf hob. Auch wenn sie noch die Knappenkleidung der Reise trug, war sie doch eine freie Frau, daran würde sie sich zwar noch gewöhnen müssen, aber ihr Meister hatte ihr auf dem Weg zur Zitadelle erklärt, wie sie sich nun zu verhalten hatte.

„Wundervoll", meinte Durza, „Dann bringt uns dort hin und bereitet ein Bad vor… und neue Kleider für Frau Niniel wäre angebracht. Während der Reise erschien es sinnvoller, sie als Knappen auszugeben. Falls es das ist, was dich so verwirrt, Hausmeier…"

Selbst wenn sie noch hundert Jahre mit Durza verbringen würde, es würde Niniel jedes Mal aufs Neue faszinieren, wie der Schatten es mit einigen knappen Worten und Gesten fertig brachte, auch ohne Magie Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Vorläufig aber genoss sie erst einmal das Bad, das ihr bereitet worden war und beobachtete, wie ihre Finger und Zehen in der warmen Seifenbrühe langsam zu schrumpeln anfingen.

„Bist du etwa immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte Durza, als er in ihr Gemach stürmte und sich umsah. „Beeil dich, ich muss noch einiges heute erledigen!" Bevor er wieder hinausstürzte, warf er noch einen anerkennenden Blick auf die Kleider, die man Niniel gebracht hatte: keine schlichten Dienstmagdkleider, aber auch keine besonders feinen Damenkleider – man war sich also nicht sicher, welchen Status Niniel innehatte und wollte Durza nicht verärgern… Nun denn. Sollten die Provinzhofschranzen doch denken, was sie wollten.

Wenige Minuten später kam Niniel aus den ihr zugewiesenen Gemächern gerannt und hätte auf dem Gang ihren Meister beinahe von den Füßen gerissen. „Entschuldigung…", brummelte sie und glättete das ungewohnte neue Kleid, das sie nun trug.

Durza schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Eine Dame rennt nicht… hatte Lady Marita _dich_ nicht zu mir geschickt, um _mir_ höfische Manieren beizubringen?"

„Nein, sie meinte damals zu mir, ich solle auf Euer Äußeres achten, Eure Kleidung pflegen, Euch…", begann Niniel aufzuzählen, wurde aber mit einer Geste ihres Meisters zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich will dich hier nicht bei den Wölfen lassen, aber dort, wo ich hingehen muss, wärest du genauso fehl am Platz. Gestern gab ich dir Gold, stimmt's? Sobald wir in der Stadt sind, gehst du los, besorgst dir neue Kleider, Schuhe, alles was eine freie Frau braucht. Und du wirst die Zitadelle nicht ohne mich wieder betreten, verstanden?" Durza deutete ein Lächeln an, als Niniel zur Bestätigung nickte.

Kurz nachdem sie die Burg verlassen hatten, trennten sich ihre Wege und die junge Frau machte sich auf, Geld auszugeben, während Durza wieder hinunter zum Hafen ging. In einer finsteren Spelunke fand er genau die Menschen, die er zu sprechen wünschte – oder besser, wie ihm vom König aufgetragen worden war. Die Seemänner staunten nicht schlecht, als der Schatten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte und drei Goldstücke vor sich hinlegte.

„Es kann hier gefährlich werden, mit so viel Geld herumzuwedeln!", raunzte ein älterer Mann mit einem speckigen Dreispitz auf dem Kopf.

„Ihr ahnt nicht einmal, _wie_ gefährlich es hier werden kann…", entgegnete Durza und lächelte breit.

Zwei jüngere Männer wollten aufstehen, doch Durza zwang sie mit einer simplen Handgeste, sich wieder zu setzen. „Keine Spielchen, dazu bin ich heute nicht in Stimmung. Ihr habt zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder, ihr hört mir zu und nehmt mein Angebot an, oder aber man wird eure Überreste nicht mehr zuordnen können."

„Und wer glaubst du, bist du, dass du so mit uns reden könntest?", brummte der ältere Mann, der offenbar der Kapitän der Männer am Tisch war und trank einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug.

„Jemand mit Gold, Überzeugungskraft und nur wenig Hemmung, dieses Etablissement dem Erdboden gleich zu machen..." Der Schatten warf einen skeptischen Blick in den Bierkrug des Seemannes, der direkt neben ihm saß und fügte hinzu: „… und damit würde ich dieser Stadt wohl auch noch einen Gefallen tun…"

Niniel hingegen hatte Mühe, ihr Gold loszuwerden. Nicht, weil es dazu keine Möglichkeiten gab, sondern weil sie es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, so viel Geld für Kleider auszugeben, wie die Schneider für ihre Arbeit verlangten. Sie feilschte wie eine Nomadin, bestach mit Blicken und Lächeln, bis sie für weniger als zwei Goldstücke mehr Kleider und Schuhe erstanden hatte, als sie tragen konnte. Für ein Kupferstück mehr schickte der letzte Schuster, bei dem sie gekauft hatte, seinen Gesellen mit ihren Einkäufen zur Zitadelle, um sie dort abzugeben. Dann wandte sich die junge Frau den kleineren Kramläden zu und erstand einen Kamm, einen kleinen Handspiegel und eine Kette aus roten Glasperlen, der sie einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Richtig dekadent kam sie sich aber erst vor, als sie von einer Straßenhändlerin ein Stück warmen Kartoffelkuchen erstand und sich auf den Rand eines Brunnens setzte, um zu essen.

Mittlerweile war es Frühling geworden und die Sonne wärmte ihren Rücken, während Niniel satt und müde in das Wasser des Brunnens blickte. Ohne es zu merken, begann sie zu träumen und in ihrem Traum verfärbte sich das Wasser zu Blut. Und sie sah ihren Meister, wie er mit dem Schwert in der Hand auf einem Schlachtfeld stand, bereit, einen jungen Mann zu vernichten. Dann fielen von oben Kristallbrocken auf die Kämpfer und Niniel schreckte hoch.

„Na, na? Wer wird sich denn so erschrecken?", fragte eine Frau mit lockigem Haar, die sich unbemerkt neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Entschuldigt…", stammelte Niniel und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Ich habe geträumt…"

„Ja, das kann geschehen, wenn man zu lang ins Wasser schaut. Und wenn man ein bisschen Ahnung von Magie hat." Die Frau zwinkerte der Jüngeren zu und fuhr fort: „Ich heiße Angela und besitze nicht weit von hier einen kleinen Laden. Vielleicht können wir uns da ja ein wenig unterhalten?"

TBC

A/N: Angela musste einfach sein! Keiner weiß, wie alt sie ist, insofern bleibe ich im Canon, auch wenn wir noch fast hundert Jahre von den Geschehnissen im ersten Band entfernt sind.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

„Lass mich raten: in ganz Teirm gibt es jetzt keine roten und schwarzen Kleidungsstücke mehr?", fragte Durza entgeistert, als er Niniel's Einkäufe zu sehen bekam.

„Mehr oder weniger…", antwortete sie und hielt ihrem Meister ein schwarzes Hemd an, das sie für ihn gekauft hatte.

„Was…?" Mürrisch wimmelte er die junge Frau ab und betrachtete den Stapel, der für ihn gedacht war. „Ich hatte dich losgeschickt, um für _dich_ etwas zu kaufen, nicht für mich…"

Niniel drückte ihm eine neue Hose in die Hand und meinte kühl: „Auch wenn wir hier in der Provinz sind, ist Reisekleidung nicht angemessen bei Hof."

„Ni.. Niniel! Es reicht! Du weißt, dass ich dieses ganze Modezeug hasse! Wieso überhaupt…" Es hatte keinen Sinn. So schnell, wie er die Piraten für sich gewonnen hatte, musste er nun angesichts der Unnachgiebigkeit seiner Schülerin kapitulieren, die ihn mit einem Stapel neuer Kleider hinter den Vorhang zu ihrem Bett schob, damit er sich umziehen konnte.

„Ich führte vorhin ein interessantes Gespräch. Daraufhin bin ich noch einmal los und habe für Euch eingekauft." Sie schob unter dem Vorhang noch ein Paar neue Stiefel durch und fuhr fort: „Man vermutet, dass König Galbatorix immer noch einen Schatten in seinen Diensten hat. Da außerhalb von Ilirea kaum jemand von Euren besonderen… Begabungen weiß, erschien es mich sicherer, Euch weniger als Zauberer auszugeben, denn mehr als ‚normalen' Höfling. Und die legen nun einmal sehr viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres."

Dieser Logik konnte Durza nichts entgegensetzen. Galbatorix hatte ihn gewarnt, nicht aufzufallen. Und Niniel hatte Recht: die Reisekleidung war wirklich nichts für einen Fürstenhof, mochte er auch noch so weit ab von der Königsstadt liegen. Missmutig streifte er die neuen Kleider über und trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor – auch Niniel trug nun eines ihrer neuen Kleider und inspizierte ihren Meister sorgfältig. „Warum hast du dir eigentlich auch alles in rot und schwarz gekauft?", fragte er und hielt die Luft an, als sie ihm den Gürtel fester zog. „…so wird man uns noch für ein Paar halten…"

„Das tut man eh schon. Da Ihr hier nicht als Zauberer auftreten solltet, könnt Ihr mich auch nicht als Eure Schülerin vorstellen." Sie zog ihm noch einmal den Hemdkragen zurecht, dann lächelte sie zufrieden. „Je weniger wir sagen, desto mehr werden die Adligen und Stadtherren von der Natur unserer… Beziehung abgelenkt sein und Ihr könnt unbehelligt Euren Geschäften nachgehen."

„Bei allen Elementen… ich habe ein Monster geschaffen…", brummelte Durza und ließ sich vor einen Spiegel zerren. „Die Freiheit bekommt dir gar nicht, weißt du das?"

Niniel grinste. „Für Ilirea sollten wir uns allerdings etwas anderes ausdenken…!"

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten Durza und Niniel zusammen mit dem restlichen kleinen Hofstaat damit, auf die Rückkehr von Fürst Ragil zu warten. Am frühen Nachmittag schließlich ritt die Jagdgesellschaft in den Burghof ein und der Fürst sprang elegant von seinem Pferd, zog sich die Reithandschuhe aus und trat auf den Schatten zu. „Lord Durza! Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch endlich kennen zu lernen! Der König hatte mir einen seiner vertrauenswürdigsten Berater mit Euch angekündigt!"

Durza's Lächeln blieb undurchschaubar, als er entgegnete: „Und mir hatte der König von Euch berichtet, wie klug und schnell Ihr Euer Fürstentum dem Reich Broddring angeschlossen habt!"

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass König Angrenost nun Broddring nicht mehr regiert, war es natürlich, so zu entscheiden!", meinte der Fürst unverbindlich freundlich. Dann erblickte er Niniel und ergriff ihre Hand zum Kuss. „Was mir aber nicht angekündigt wurde war die Schönheit, die Ihr uns mitgebracht habt…"

Niniel biss die Zähne zusammen und lächelte, während sie dachte: ‚Vor zwei Tagen hättest du mich noch zum Gänse rupfen in die Küche geschickt und nun so etwas…'

Durza dachte wohl ähnliches und warf seiner Schülerin einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Darf ich fragen, was der König noch angekündigt hatte? Es könnte nämlich sein, dass sich einige Dinge in den letzten Wochen etwas geändert haben…"

Das Festmahl am Abend überstand der Schatten nur zähneknirschend. Auch die nächsten Tage waren Zerreißproben für seine Geduld, aber es gelang ihm, sich zu beherrschen. Zu den meisten Verhandlungen nahm er Niniel mit, die sonst von neugierigen Hofdamen umlagert wurde, sobald ihr Meister außer Sicht war – etwas, das sie hasste und an die Grenzen _ihrer_ Geduld brachte. Nach fast zwei Wochen schien alles im Sinne des Königs geregelt und Durza konnte mit seiner Schülerin die Stadt am Meer verlassen – diesmal zu Pferde.

Nachdem sie weit genug von der Stadt entfernt waren, hielt Durza an und drehte sich zu Niniel um, die nun wieder ihre Knappenverkleidung trug und ein Packpferd mit ihrem erweiterten Gepäck hinter sich führte. „Hast du etwas gegen eine schnellere Art der Reise einzuwenden?", fragte er.

Niniel ahnte Böses. „Fliegen? Ich weiß nicht…"

„Nur bis Cavas. Dort werden wir uns neue Pferde besorgen. Und wir wären in spätestens zwei Tagen wieder in Ilirea…" Der Schatten hatte keine großartige Lust, wieder zu Pferd oder gar mit dem Schiff Wochen zu vertrödeln.

Sie hätte am Liebsten ihre Zustimmung wieder zurückgezogen als sie sah, WAS für ein Flugtier Durza heraufbeschwor. Selbst durch einen Zauber geschützt konnte sie noch die Hitze spüren und bangte um die neuen Kleider, die sie im Gepäck hatten, aber nichts weiter sollte geschehen. Außer, dass es nun Niniel war, die an Reiseübelkeit litt. Kurz vor dem Dorf Cavas, das in der Ebene von Ilirea lag, entließ der Schatten das Biest aus Feuer und Rauch und betrachtete seine kreidebleiche Schülerin argwöhnisch. „Du solltest dich besser daran gewöhnen, wenn du mich weiterhin auf meinen Reisen begleiten möchtest."

Sie hob schwach die Hand und stieß hervor: „Ich verzichte freiwillig…"

Der Schatten lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Hexe, die nicht fliegen will! Zu komisch…"

„Ich werde Euch an diese Unterhaltung erinnern, wenn wir das nächste Mal ein Schiff betreten müssen…", nuschelte Niniel und übergab sich.

Durza verzog angewidert das Gesicht und überlegte, ob sie die Nacht nicht doch im Gasthof des Dorfes verbringen sollten. Seiner Schülerin ging es wahrlich nicht gut und er verspürte Hunger. Es wäre an der Zeit für eine nächtliche Jagd…

„Meintet Ihr das ernst?", fragte Niniel leise und kämpfte mit ihrer Übelkeit. „Das mit der Hexe?"

„Sicher. Die meisten Hexen wissen nicht viel mehr als du bis jetzt von mir gelernt hast. Sonst hätte ich dich auch nicht schon freigelassen…", antwortete er. „Können wir dann weiter? Es gibt hier einen unterirdisch schlechten Gasthof mit verlausten Betten, der auf unsere Ankunft wartet…"

Niniel wusste nicht so recht, ob sie ihren Meister vorher nicht doch lieber mochte, als er sich zumindest noch die Mühe gab, ihr gegenüber wie ein Mensch zu handeln. Manchmal war sein fehlendes Mitgefühl wirklich entsetzlich, andererseits war er der Erste, der sie eine Hexe genannt hatte – und das war viel mehr, als sie sich selbst vor fünf Jahren noch erträumt hatte.

TBC

A/N: Frage: warum lässt Durza sich das alles von Niniel gefallen? Antwort: weil er sie mag und sie meistens Recht hat. Frage: warum hat Niniel keine Angst vor Durza? Antwort: weil sie, weiß, dass er sie mag und dass sie Recht hat! Außerdem weiß sie mittlerweile ziemlich genau, wie weit sie bei ihm gehen darf. Meistens. ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

„Das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen…", murmelte Torwec kopfschüttelnd und goss sich und seinem unheimlichen Gast einen frischen Tee ein.

Durza sagte zunächst nichts, sondern starrte nur in die Flammen der Feuerstelle von _Lord_ Torwecs Gemächern. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft am Königshof von Ilirea hatte der Schatten seiner Schülerin ein besseres Quartier besorgt als sie vorher bei den Mägden in der Küche belegt hatte. Dann war er vor Galbatorix erschienen und erstattete Bericht von den Ergebnissen der Verhandlungen mit Fürst Ragil. Der König war abweisend und kühl gewesen, wandte sich mehr an Morzan als an den Schatten und die Audienz war kurz geblieben. Als Durza dann noch von einem Soldaten, den er schon öfters für Informationen bezahlt hatte, gehört hatte, dass die Morde in der Unterstadt auch in den vergangenen Wochen nicht geendet hatten, nun aber keine Leichen sondern nur noch Blutlachen gefunden worden waren, hatte er sich zu dem einzigen Drachenlord begeben, dem er ansatzweise vertraute. „Ich frage mich nur, ob Galbatorix überhaupt die Gefahr sieht, die von den Urgals ausgeht", durchbrach er schließlich das Schweigen und rührte in seiner Tasse herum.

„Ich denke, entweder weiß er schon länger davon oder aber er hofft, dass sie eher die Elfen angreifen als das … Imperium." Torwec brachte die neue Bezeichnung für das Herrschaftsgebiet von Galbatorix nur widerwillig über die Lippen. „Die Südländer bereiten ihm im Moment wohl mehr Kopfzerbrechen…"

„Die Elfen verschanzen sich in den nördlichen Wäldern. Wenn WIR dort schon nicht hinein kommen, wie sollen es dann diese stinkenden Ungeheuer?", fragte Durza und schüttelte sich innerlich als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich gerade freiwillig als ein Teil der Wyrdfell bezeichnet hatte.

Torwec hingegen lächelte bei Durza's Bemerkung und stellte seine Tasse ab, um noch einen Holzscheit nachzulegen. Auch wenn der Frühling die Tage schon auf angenehme Temperaturen erwärmte, blieben die Nächte dennoch kühl. „Lass sie es doch versuchen. Wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte, sind die Elfen vorläufig beschäftigt. Wenn nicht…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Was genau ist mit Lirânt und Ephesa geschehen?", fragte der Schatten nun und trank einen Schluck.

Der junge Drachenlord schaute seinen Gast mit glasigen Augen an, dann lächelte er schmal. „Wieso nur war ich davon ausgegangen, dass es etwas gäbe, von dem du nicht wüsstest?" Er streckte sich und fuhr fort: „Offiziell kam es zu einem Duell der beiden, weil sie in die gleiche Frau verliebt gewesen sein sollen. Inoffiziell hat unser König die beiden aufeinander gehetzt, nachdem sie es gewagt hatten, Kritik an den verlustreichen Feldzügen um Feinster und Aroughs zu üben."

„Die Drachen sind auch tot, nehme ich an?", fragte der Schatten, ohne den Blick von den Flammen zu wenden.

„Stirbt der Reiter, stirbt auch der Drache." Torwec's Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Durza bemühte sich zwar schon länger, die seltsame Verbindung zwischen Drachen und ihren Reitern zu begreifen, aber es sollte ihm nie wirklich gelingen. Trotzdem war ihm bewusst, wie sein Gesprächspartner gerade litt bei dem Gedanken, sein Reittier zu verlieren oder aber, durch seinen eigenen Tod den von Jura mit zu verursachen. Nicht, dass der Schatten dafür Verständnis aufbrachte, aber er würde sich hüten, dies jemals auszusprechen. Erst recht nicht, nachdem Niniel ihn am Vorabend auf seine Unmenschlichkeit hin aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Auch wenn er wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet hatte, dass er nun einmal kein Mensch sei und damit die Diskussion beendet hatte, konnte er nicht alles Gesagte von sich weisen.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide wieder, dann straffte sich Torwec und fragte rundheraus: „Was genau ist jetzt eigentlich am Helgrind geschehen?"

Durza stutzte und schaute von seiner Tasse auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Morzan hatte angedeutet, dass es dort Schwierigkeiten gab… und du dich wohl eigenmächtig dorthin aufgemacht hattest.", meinte der Drachenreiter und hielt dem durchdringenden Blick des Schatten stand.

Nach einer Weile meinte dieser: „Eigenmächtig? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich mich nun auch noch bei _Lord Morzan_ persönlich abmelden muss… Sofern ich mich erinnere, hatte ich nur einen Vertrag mit unserem _König_…" Er schnaubte und stellte den Becher ab. „Interessant, was so am Hof erzählt wird…"

Torwec nickte – ob er nun Durza zustimmte oder nur seinen eigenen Überlegungen war nicht ersichtlich. „… die Gemeinschaft ist zerbrochen…", flüsterte er und seufzte leise.

„Was am Helgrind geschehen ist, geht nur uns Schatten etwas an. Auch wenn Galbatorix eine gewisse… Macht über mich in dieser Hülle besitzt, sind wir Geister frei – uns kümmert es nicht, wer die Lebenden beherrscht. Wir mögen keine Elfen, die Menschen und die Urgals sind uns egal. Selbst an Drachen und Zwergen hatten wir nie Interesse, auch nicht, als mein Volk noch mit ihnen zusammen die einzigen intelligenten Wesen in Alagaësia darstellte." Durza hatte sich in Rage geredet und schäumte vor Wut.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, mein Freund", meinte Torwec und starrte ins Nichts.

Von einem Menschen ‚Freund' genannt zu werden, brachte Durza urplötzlich zur Ruhe. Und Besorgnis. Der Drachenreiter neben ihm nannte ihn einen Freund… Niniel hatte ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen das Vertrauen ausgesprochen und er wusste nicht einmal, wieso. War er vielleicht doch menschlicher geworden, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte? Oder störte es ihn nur, nicht bei jedem lebenden Wesen sofortige Panikattacken auszulösen durch seine schiere Existenz? Weil er nichts mehr weiter war als das gezähmte Schoßhündchen eines übermächtigen Zauberers? „Du kannst Lord Morzan von mir ausrichten, dass ich wieder eigenmächtig gehandelt habe!", fauchte er und löste sich zum Erstaunen des Wyrdfell in Luft auf.

Die kühle Nachtluft am Helgrind brachte nicht die ersehnte innere Abkühlung, derer Durza nun gerade bedurfte, aber wenigstens würde ihn hier niemand – ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich – weiter verärgern. Die Lethrblaka, die nun zusammen mit ihren Schlüpflingen das Tor auf dieser Ebene der Realität bewachten, zollten ihm wenigstens den Respekt, den er verdiente. Stumm machten sie ihm den Weg frei, als er in den hinteren Teil des ehemaligen Tempels ging, um sich Zugang zu dem eigentlichen Tor zu verschaffen.

Vila und Mikel wirkten erschöpft, als Durza sie erreichte. „Was ist? Wie stehen die Verhandlungen?", fragte er und setzte sich zu den beiden Wächtern auf den Höhlenboden direkt vor der Energiesäule, die die Schwelle des Todes darstellte.

„Frage lieber nicht…", seufzte Vila und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Einige der Alten wollen unbedingt durch das Öl, das du gefunden hast, endgültig erlöst werden. Die Jüngeren bestehen darauf, regelmäßig durch das Land ziehen zu dürfen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie von Magiebegabten erspürt werden. Und bisher haben wir erst drei Zusagen, dir helfen zu wollen…", meinte Mikel und stöhnte. „Und niemand von denen ist auch nur annähernd so mächtig, dass er dir eine Hilfe wäre…"

Durza runzelte die Stirn. „Drei reichen nicht. Ich brauche mindestens fünf. Und es muss ihnen bewusst sein, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder zurückkommen könnten. Was zu tun ist, wird nicht einfach."

„Dann rede du mit ihnen…", meinte Vila und streckte sich.

„Das werde ich. Aber ich – WIR – haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die Dinge verändern sich bereits…", brummte Durza und begann, sich auf die Säule aus Licht zu konzentrieren.

TBC

A/N: Ja, ja, ich weiß: ihr musstet mal wieder viel zu lang auf die Fortsetzung warten. Aber mein Urlaub ist nun mal vorbei und gelegentlich habe ich auch noch was anderes zu tun, auch wenn es mich enorm nervt, hier alles offen stehen zu lassen. Es sei nur so viel gesagt: wir nähern uns dem Ende dieser Trilogie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

„Ich werde mitkommen!" Dass Niniel nicht wie ein kleines Kind mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, um ihre Forderung zu bekräftigen, war mehr zufällig denn gewollt.

„Nichts wist du! Du wirst hier auf mich warten und wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, meine Aufzeichnungen verbrennen!", brummte Durza und sortierte weiter Phiolen und Flakons.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, dass ich hier seelenruhig darauf warte, ob Ihr geköpft werdet oder nicht?", ereiferte sich Niniel und ballte die Fäuste.

„… wenn mein Kopf das Ziel wäre, würde ich… egal. Ob deine Seele Frieden findet oder nicht, interessiert mich herzlich wenig. Wichtig ist, dass meine Aufzeichnungen nicht in falsche Hände geraten und das ist die Aufgabe, die ich dir zugedacht habe." Der Schatten zeigte sich weiterhin unbeeindruckt von der verzweifelten Loyalität, die seine Schülerin an den Tag legte. Vor einigen Wochen hätte ihn dieses vielleicht noch innerlich berührt, aber nun hatte er nur noch ein Ziel im Sinn und hoffte, bei der Umsetzung nicht unbedingt seine derzeitige menschliche Hülle zu verlieren. Aber für den Fall…

„Ich hasse Euch!", fauchte Niniel und stürmte aus den Gemächern ihres Meisters.

Durza schaute ihr kurz hinterher und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie würde sich schon wieder fangen und im Zweifelsfall seine Anweisungen korrekt ausführen. Nur darauf kam es ihm an. Nachdem er seine Besitztümer geordnet hatte – ein nicht unerheblich großer Teil war als „Nachlass" für seine Schülerin gedacht – begab er sich zu einem der weit geöffneten Fenster und schaute hinaus in die zunehmende Dämmerung. Heute war Neumond. Die anderen würden ihn in der Unterstadt erwarten. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, den aufkeimenden Ärger in seinem Innersten zu unterdrücken. Trotz allem, trotz der Tage und Nächte, die er in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder am Helgrind verbracht hatte, war es ihm nicht gelungen, mehr Unterstützung für seinen Plan zu gewinnen. Letztendlich waren es nun doch Vila und Mikel, die sich entschlossen hatten, die Tore unbewacht zu lassen und nach Ilirea zu kommen. Durza wollte das nicht, aber die beiden Wächter hatten darauf bestanden, ihn und die drei unerfahrenen Schatten zu unterstützen im Kampf gegen das, was auch immer sie heute Nacht erwartete.

Reglos und schweigend verharrten die Schatten auf ihren Positionen. Keiner der wenigen Passanten konnte sie entdecken, dafür sorgte ein Zauber. Mit jeder Minute wurde Durza ungeduldiger. Abwarten war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, er musste sich immer mit irgendetwas beschäftigen. Auch, dass er in Gedanken immer wieder verschiedene Kampfszenarien durchspielte, fütterte seine Ungeduld und den Drang, endlich tätig zu werden. Jedes Geräusch, jede Bewegung, ließen den Schatten innerlich aufschrecken, doch seinen Körper zwang er zur Ruhe. Es wäre unklug gewesen, seinen Mitstreitern seine Nervosität zu zeigen – zwar gab es nun zwischen den Geistern eine Art Friedensabkommen, aber wer traute schon einem Schatten? Der Hunger nach einem echten Leben, einem echten, empfindungsfähigen Körper konnte jeden korrumpieren. Kazit'ra war doch das beste Beispiel hierfür, oder nicht?

In Gedanken versunken wäre Durza beinahe die Bewegung in seinem linken Augenwinkel entgangen: Hartra war von seiner Position gewichen. Einem Luftzug gleich war der junge Schatten von seiner Stellung auf dem Dach geglitten und bewegte sich nach Westen. Ohne weiter zu Überlegen, folgte ihm Durza, etwas weiter östlich löste sich auch Vila aus der Dunkelheit.

Tiefste Schwärze umgab die Schatten bei ihrer Hatz durch die engen Gassen, doch für sie war es wie am helllichten Tag – und doch konnte Durza ihren Feind eher riechen als sehen: der Gestank von frischem Blut tränkte die Luft und leise brodelte der Lebenssaft in der aufgeschlitzten Kehle des alten Mannes, über den ihr Gegner sich beugte, als sie um die letzte Ecke kamen.

Menschen, Elfen, sogar Zwerge hätten in diesem Moment vielleicht etwas gesagt, doch die Schatten schwiegen. Lautlos hatten sie sich im Halbkreis hinter dem Mörder der Unterstadt positioniert, der sich nun aufrichtete und kurz seine Schultern lockerte – eine sinnlose Geste – bevor er sich ihnen zuwendete. Pamuk lächelte – Durza hätte ihn jederzeit in jedem Körper erkannt, doch dieser entsetzte ihn.

„Was ist, alter _Freund_?", fragte Pamuk an Durza gewand, „Sag nicht, dass du es nicht die ganze Zeit schon befürchtet hattest…"

„Es erklärt zumindest seine Neugierde an den Geschehnissen am Helgrind", antwortete Durza und packte den Griff seines Schwertes fester.

„Ach, du solltest ihn hören können, diesen närrischen Drachenreiter! Wie er rebelliert in mir… ja, Torwec mag dich wirklich, alter Freund. Aber nun… werde ich dieser Beziehung ein Ende setzen! Es wird mir lästig, weißt du?" Pamuk fletschte die Zähne und riss sein Schwert heraus, dessen Klinge ebenso wie die der anderen Schatten mit dem klebrigen Öl bestrichen war, das auch Geistern den Tod bringen konnte.

„Hier gibt es noch ganz andere lästige Dinge!", fauchte Vila und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf den Feind.

„NEIN!", brüllte Mikel, doch seine langjährige Gefährtin war bereits tödlich getroffen.

Wie in einem bösen Traum gefangen bewegte sich Durza, wehrte Pamuks Klinge ab, sah Vila sterben – elend schreiend, so wie damals Erzra, der ihn um die endgültige Erlösung gebeten hatte. Und für einen schwachen Moment war auch er bereit, sich von jeglicher Existenz befreien zu lassen… Aus Sekunden wurden Stunden, aus Minuten Tage, die in einem gnadenlosen Gemetzel untergingen. Als nur noch Mikel Durza zur Seite stand, gönnten die drei Schatten sich eine angespannte Pause.

„Mikel, du solltest gehen. Dies hier geht dich nichts an", zischte Pamuk und sah Durza herausfordernd an. „Und DU, du solltest dich nun endlich deinem Schicksal fügen. Ich bin nicht bereit, diesen Körper zu verlassen. Galbatorix ist nicht bereit, auf deine Dienste zu verzichten. Aber einer wird immer enttäuscht, nicht wahr?"

Durza grinste breit und legte den Kopf schief. „Und ich dachte, du bietest mir nun an, dass wir doch zusammenarbeiten könnten. Du in der Hülle von Torwec und ich… als ich. Wäre das nicht auch im Sinne _unseres Königs_?"

Nun lachte Pamuk auf: „Oh, na das würde etwas geben! Wenn er auch nur die geringste Hoffnung gehabt hätte, dass wir uns… vertragen könnten, glaubst du nicht, er hätte zugelassen, dass du mich aus meiner letzten Hülle ‚befreist'?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so dumm ist weder Galbatorix noch bin ich es."

„Fürwahr… wir sind noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen, stimmt's?" Durza hob sein Schwert und blickte die ölverschmierte Klinge entlang. „Und darum glaube ich auch nicht, dass du mir einige deiner kleinen Geheimnisse verrätst… Was zum Beispiel dieses Öl angeht. Oder wie es dir gelungen ist, Kazit'ra einen Körper ohne menschlichen Geistparasiten zu geben."

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Irgendwann werde ich dahinter kommen. Und wenn es hundert Jahre dauern sollte. Auch, wieso Galbatorix und Morzan so mächtig sind… mächtiger, als es Drachenreiter je waren. Oder warum ich dich nicht erspüren konnte." Durza zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Angriffsstellung. „Nun denn… ich habe noch zu tun. Sollen wir es zu Ende bringen?"

Doch statt einer Antwort stieß Pamuk nur ein markerschütterndes Heulen aus, als sich eine Klinge von hinten durch seinen Körper und sein Herz bohrte. „Du hast meine Gefährtin getötet – und damit geht mich das Ganze durchaus etwas an, Pamuk…" flüsterte Mikel, doch Durza vernahm jedes Wort.

Mit festem Griff fing er den Körper seines Freundes Torwec auf, in dem Pamuk sich so lange Zeit versteckt gehalten hatte. „Es sind… die Seelen… steine… Drachen…", keuchte der Wyrdfell und schloss die Augen, bevor sein Körper endgültig verglühte.

Für einige Momente herrschte absolute Stille, dann erklangen überall in der Nachbarschaft die Geräusche der Bewohner, die nach ihren Lichtern griffen, Fensterläden öffneten oder vor die Türen traten, um dem Lärm auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Wir sollten gehen", murmelte Mikel und Durza stimmte ihm stumm nickend zu.

Im ersten Licht des Tages stand Durza dem Drachen Jura gegenüber. Seltsamerweise schien der Drache erleichtert zu sein, dass sein Reiter verstorben war. Er hatte es natürlich gespürt, im Moment des Todes, doch eigentlich war Torwec schon früher von ihm gegangen. Stück für Stück, seit Galbatorix und Morzan den Schatten in ihm beschworen hatten. Er senkte den Kopf ein erstes und letztes Mal vor Durza, dann wendete er sich ab und erhob sich von der Flugterrasse, drehte eine Runde über dem Palast und flog in östlicher Richtung davon.

Mikel hatte in einer Nische auf den anderen Schatten gewartet und fragte nun: „Was ist jetzt? Ich dachte, Drachen sterben, sobald ihre Reiter sterben?"

„Ja, das tun sie. Nur nicht sofort." Durza kämpfte gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung an, die ihn zunehmend befiel. „So weit ich ihn verstanden habe, kehrt er in die Wüste zurück, um dort zu… ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe dieses Vieh noch nie gemocht und noch weniger verstanden." Er wollte den Palast wieder betreten, doch Mikel hielt ihn am Arm fest: „Es gibt noch etwas, das du zu tun hast, alter Freund…"

Durza hob eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, ob der Wächter der Tore sich sicher war bei dem, was nun folgen sollte. Wortlos strich er den letzten Rest des tödlichen Öls auf die Klinge seines Schwertes und durchstieß Mikel's Brust. Wenn es eine Existenz nach dem Tod gab, dann würden Mikel und Vila dort wieder vereint sein. Doch darum machte Durza sich gerade weniger Gedanken.

Mühsam schleppte er sich die Stufen des Treppenturmes hinauf, hin zu seinen Gemächern, wo ihn Niniel empfangen würde – glücklich, überdreht, mit böse funkelndem Blick, weil er sie zur Sicherheit dort eingesperrt hatte, damit sie ihm auch wirklich nicht folgen konnte… Ob er ihr wohl einen Knebel verpassen müsste, damit sie ihn in Ruhe schlafen ließ? Oder würde sie ihre menschliche Neugierde so lang unterdrücken können, bis er sich erholt hätte? Er konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren – er mochte die Menschen. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht, aber das… ist eine andere Geschichte.

**ENDE**

_A/N:_ Hier nun endet endgültig meine Trilogie um Carsaib und Durza – hat ja auch lang genug gebraucht. Ich hoffe, euch hat meine Fiktion gefallen, was alles hätte sein können. Und dass ihr mir verzeiht, dass ihr so unendlich lang auf dieses letzte Kapitel warten musstet. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, den Schluss zu schreiben, das kann ich euch sagen… Nun denn… auf zu neuen Ufern! Es gibt noch Vieles, was in meinem wirren Köpfchen vor sich hin spukt und geschrieben werden will. Bis bald, vielleicht? Eure Silberkugel ;)


End file.
